


Red Velvet

by Brianmayplease, TheDancingDeaky



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into Vampire, Childe/Sire Bond(s), Freddie Lives, Gwilym is a sexy Lonely professor, Just lots of Blood ok, M/M, Past Abuse, Werewolves, and Brian is like uh Smash, and man chapter Two is pure smut, mood, this is the vampire au y'all have been wanting don't live, which, yea you read that right, yeah bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 60,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDeaky/pseuds/TheDancingDeaky
Summary: Gwilym Lee is a famous literature professor, writing his last book on his most beloved creature: vampires. And he just needs one last interview - the one with ex-rockstar Brian May.Needless to say, when his eyes meet Dr May's, he gets a lot more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictiooooon don't be an aaaaaaaass
> 
> Also I'll be adding chapters as me and Brittany write them...!! Keep an Eye out!

The sharp ring of the bell interrupted Gwilym's speech mid sentence, making him sigh in disdain but smile at his students as they began to leave. Some of them, or rather most of them, lingered to listen to every word he said... not the makings of a good student, mind you. Merely the typical lust driven young adult pining for forbidden fruit. The mere thought made Gwilym blush, but he couldn't afford to think about those sort of things at the moment. He spoke a bit louder for those leaving immediately: "After winter break, I expect all of you to have finished your reading assignment. Professor Lee will not take 'I don't know' for an answer much longer! And study for those exams!". Some of the lingering students giggled and whispered, before filing out themselves. It was the last day before winter break, and the students were happy to go home. The door shut with a sudden bang and a click, and in seconds, the professor found himself in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair as he finally got to look through his computer, in his folder for his last project. He clicked on the first document, aptly named "shit thing", and scanned the page, while his mind wandered.  
had always been an imaginative child. Making up weird stories in his head, creating creatures, and mostly, believing it was all real. It had just gotten worse when he discovered fantasy books and folklore - he suddenly had a whole other batch of creatures and worlds to explore, and he wouldn't leave the books alone. Even growing up, at the wise age of eighteen, sometimes a flickering light or a bat made him shiver with possibility. The possibility that world he dreamed and dreaded was real.  
His favourite creatures had always been (a little stereotypically) vampires, and he had gotten only now the chance to explore this field as a famous professor. His latest work was to be about vampires - both the fantastic creatures and the historical data about them - and he had been touring all of Europe to interview experts on the matter.  
His phone buzzed and he picked it up. It was the reminder he'd set for himself, 'thursday interview with may'. One of the last experts he had to contact.  
He felt his heart jump into his throat and his hands go clammy. Nerves were getting to him once again, all a mixture of knowing his work would soon be done, and having to meet Brian May. Of course, he knew he shouldn't get so worried and nervous - he was human just like Gwilym - but there was something about him that was unlike all the rest that just had the poor man's stomach in knots of nerves and anticipation. The fact he knew he was going to have to meet him physically and listen to him speak directly to him... that was a whole other feeling he couldn't describe. Noticing he was tapping his phone quickly in his nervous habit, Gwilym took a deep breath in and slowly let it out to calm himself. As he stood and started gathering his belongings, his mind raced with the questions he practically had stamped to his brain, hands shaking all the while.  
He finally managed to pull himself together enough to get into his car and start the engine, setting google maps to the address Dr May had given him. It was a ride of three hours maybe, and he saw the road was bringing him further and further away from the city to plunge him into the wilder nature. He crossed woods and moors, the sky grey and menacing. A flock of ravens flew past, perfectly in tone with the atmosfere. He swallowed and gripped the wheel tighter when the road curved and suddenly, behind a patch of trees, a beautiful villa popped up. Quite ancient in fashion, with gothic little towers and high, sleek windows. He gaped a little at the iron gate before it, a tripude of iron thorns that opened authomatically when his car got close. He parked in a reserved spot and got out, taking his bag and hugging his coat closer to his body.  
And then he saw him.  
Leaned against the door with nonchalance, the biting wind not bothering him, a black coat with an inner red layer on, perfect against the glamorous background of his gothic house.  
He felt his knees wobble, but forced himself to move a step forward.  
As he moved, he swore he could feel Dr May's eyes giving him a couple of look overs, almost as if he was being checked out. He assured himself he was being silly but couldn't deny the fact that his piercing gaze was definitely directed to him as he got closer. Finally, face to face with the man of the hour, he took a split second to admire him before forcing himself to speak. "Hello" he began, his voice cracking like he was some little schoolboy again. May couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the squeak, making Gwilym blush harder than he was certain he had before. With a sharp clearing of the throat he began once more, "Hello. Dr May, I presume?" He held out the hand that was pulling his coat closer to his body out to the man, trying to hold back the shivers of the obvious cold that were overtaking him. It felt like an eternity before Brian took the poor man's hand. His hand languidly slid against Gwilym's in a perfect fit, and the shock of what he expected to be slightly warm but was very chilly somehow caused a warm prickle up his arm. A smirk appeared on May's lips as he replied "That would be me. I'm safe to assume you're that charming Professor Gwilym Lee I had a little chat with?"  
"Uh- yes. I'm here for - the interview" Gwilym stuttered. The word 'charming' in Dr May's mouth felt dripping with honey, and he was glad it was so cold, so he could hide his shivering between the excuse of the wind.  
"Do come inside, professor" May said, one hand flying gently on his shoulder, pressing down just enough to make him follow. The older man opened the door, and Gwilym almost expected it to creak, given the villa's look, but it slid silently open. Inside, it was an academic's dream. The ambient was the one of an old fashioned private college, oak tables and chandeliers lit with thousands of candles, the smell of wood and paper filling the air. He followed the man inside, through a couple rooms (one filled to the brim with velvet curtains and sofas), and as they walked they met a couple of butlers and a maid that looked straight out some BBC historical TV series.  
"Here we are, professor Lee" May said, opening one last door. Gwilym walked in the room and his breath hitched - it was an enormous library, shelves lined against the walls, high enough to touch the ceiling.  
"The main structure of this room was a church. That's why the ceiling is so high, and why those windows are so tall." May explained, looking at the professor with some pride, "All these books I've collected myself, though."  
"It's amazing" Gwilym chocked out, "wonderful." He looked back at the man, smiling in ammiration, and he could feel the pride radiating from the man, who did a half fake bow as he smiled back. He gestured over to a black velvet couch.  
"Would you like a seat, professor Lee?" he purred.  
The professor's bright eyes lingered on May for a couple seconds longer than he believed he should have before they darted to the couch. He swallowed to aid his suddenly dry throat before he took the invitation with a soft, "Thank you."  
He sat down as carefully as he could, and soon was followed by the man of the house sitting next to him. Gwilym felt himself tense, since most of the people he interviewed always seemed to sit across from him instead of next to. He thought of asking Dr May if maybe he would prefer that but once he turned to face him, his long arms were resting on the back of the couch, one dangerously close to his shoulder. That idea was soon brushed from his thoughts... brushed like the delicate silver curls that lay on May's shoulder, slowly making their way backwards to rest on the good doctor's back with a push of his hand. His thoughts were pulled to a screeching halt when the man himself spoke.  
"Comfortable?".  
Those bright eyes zoomed upward. "Pardon?" he asked, feeling rather stupid for not having heard the one word he said. May just smirked and said in a clearer, more pronounced tone: "Are you comfortable, Professor?".  
"Oh! Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." His gaze was now to the bag in his lap (which he was sure he would be glad for the placement of later) as he opened it.  
"I swear I'm much more professional than I appear to be. Must be nerves from meeting a legend and all that." Gwilym gave him a smile he sure must have looked goofy, but he was too busy trying to find his notepad to really care.  
"A legend!" May said, with a short laugh, "hardly. I'm just a scholar now, and an old man" he added, running again a hand in his curls. Gwilym finally managed to dig out his notepad and pulled it out hastily, clicking the pen open as he flipped the cover to get to an empty page.  
"Now, you're quite of interest to me too" the doctor suddenly spoke, and Gwilym froze with his pen mid-hair, "your book on the influence of pagan folklore in the early christian church? Fascinating."  
The poor professor smiled and thanked him, his cheeks dangerously heating up.  
Gwilym couldn't have said what was it about his voice that made him both want to run away and to slide closer to the man, and for a second he allowed himself to think of May's hand brushing his hair and then dropping his hand lower - he stopped himself and looked up again at the man with a shy smile, which the other reciprocated.  
There was a short silence, and the wind howling outside seemed to get stronger and the sky darker. The candles that littered the room (and how in earth hadn't they burned the books yet?) flickered.  
"Oh, I've been such a bad host," suddenly May added, breaking the silence, lightly slapping his forehead with the heel of his hand, "may I offer you something to eat? Or peraphs a drink? Just ask, professor Lee."  
His stomach growled at the mention of anything. It had veen since early morning since he ate, but the shy one that he was, Gwilym respectfully declined. May just nudged him slightly. "Come now," he insisted, his dark eyes giving him a puppy dog pout, "you came such a long way fom home. I just wouldn't feel right if you left without having a nibble or two." The younger man felt a pull in his stomach from hunger, a rumble of thunder following suit, making him chuckle to himself.  
"If you insist, I suppose I could have a snack. I just don't want to make you wait or take up your time..."  
Dr May motioned to the darkness accumulating outside, making the room feel much more intimate in the candle light. "With how this storm is making itself up to be, I can assure you we have more time than you're accountung for." - why did Gwilym feel there was another layer to that sentence? A shiver wanted to start at the base of his spine but he kept himself in check as the thunder just kept rumbling in the distance, drops of rain now hitting the windows with force. "So," the good doctor began "what'll it be for my guest of honor?"  
"Anything is fine, really-" Gwilym muttered, and he saw the doctor taking pity in him and gesturing apparently to the darkness. A serious-looking maid had already a tea tray in her hands, with a steaming, inviting teapot and a glorious array of fruit pastries. Gwilym had no idea on how she could have gotten everything ready without May having told her anything, but he was distracted by the doctor pouring him a nice cup of much needed warm tea. He found himself lost in admiration of the man's elegant movements, his fingers looking like they were barely brushing against objects.  
"You'll forgive me if I don't join you - I ate fairly late today, I am not particularly hungry" May excused himself, handing Gwilym the cup. He took it with firmer hands than he thought he would, enjoying how it warmed him.  
"I'm curious, professor" May said, one hand tracing vanishing patterns on the velvet, "why vampires?"  
Gwilym raised his gaze and could swear there was something new in the man's eyes. A hunger, or a fear, he couldn't tell. It was something inbetween, a fascination, too. But what could he be fascinated by? Gwilym's mind whispered him 'it's you', but he pushed the thought away. He locked eyes with May again, who was watching every move of his, waiting for an answer.  
Gwilym took a sip of his tea. He knew exactly what he was going to say from the many times he thought about it, but what's life without dramatic pauses? He set his cup down and began. "Why vampires? Because they're easy... and I don't mean they're a stereotype. I mean - it's easy in a society driven by fascination of the first of many layers of oddities to say 'I love vampires'. The usual response would be 'Oh who doesn't? My little Johnny is dressing up as one this year for Halloween!'." He wiggled his fingers and made a little face to get his point across, "I can get away with that, and they don't know that I don't mean Bela Lugosi or Gary Oldman. That I mean the real vampires who are much more than just a cape and some fangs. The real vampires who are master seducers, yet could kill you if they didn't need you. It's a mixture of the fear and the possibility of me getting caught in the trap even though I know more than the average human..."  
In his little explanation (he would call it a rant more than anything) he noticed May was hanging on his every word, still giving him that damned look, but this time with a smile. Gwilym felt his cheeks tint as he cleared his throat. "I just like knowing about who the creatures really are, who they could be, and that rush it gives me."  
May leaned his head on his elbow that rested on the back of the couch, "I had no idea the professor was such an adrenaline junkie." He chuckled languidly, "You believe all of these creatures exist, do you?" The dark haired man nodded firmly.  
"I hope, and what is belief without hope?". Gwilym felt his fascination with the silver haired man grow to infatuation as he drawled out in a low voice  
"You're much more interesting than I had thought, professor Lee... I like that."  
"And you're not - who I expected" he managed. May smiled again, unbelievably seducing, the candle light cutting his face sharply, one eye completely in the dark while the other shined.  
"You're kind, professor" he murmured, before standing up, giving his long jacket a swift brush and then approaching the closer bookshelf. Gwilym watched in silence as the older man browsed his shelves, letting out a breathy 'here' when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a blinding white book, not very thick nor ancient - in complete contrast with all the others.  
"Maybe you'll find this of some help in your admirable" - the way he drawled out the 'r' made Gwilym swallow hard, his throat dry - "research. I believe it's a lovely book on the topic that drives you so strongly."  
He came back to the couch and handed the book to Gwilym, who took it with caution. No title, no author. He felt like May wouldn't like if he opened it now, almost a silent order coming from the man, and he just set it on his bag, even more curious.  
"Oh, would you look at the time" May said, clapping his hands once, "you had to be out by six and it's well past it! You've been a bad interviewer" he joked, brushing his hand against Gwilym's shoulder as he went past him, and leaned against a close window.  
"Time for wolves" he said, beckoning the professor to come there too. Gwilym shakily stood up, careful to set his cup and his bag down neatly. May was holding the curtain open and Gwilym could see the rain hitting viciously against the ground and the glass, the trees shaking. Another lightning. Thunder, cracking open the sky.  
He quickly glanced at May, and found him looking at him. The silver haired man let the curtain close with a soft hiss, and turned towards him.  
"Looks like you'll be my guest."  
Gwilym's blood ran cold then hot, his eyes no doubt widening ever so slightly. He was a bit embarrassed to admit he was excited, but mostly ashamed of the dirty scenarios flying through his brain. He answered the man with a simple, "I suppose I will." And a smirk, which May returned in haste.  
"I should show you to your bedroom for the night. This is quite the large place. Wouldn't want you getting lost in the night."  
"W-what about the interview? S-Sir..." but May patted Gwilym's shoulder  
"Oh, professor, we have all day tomorrow to finish that don't we? For tonight you're my guest." He wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his new guest, squeezed it (not forcefully, moreso in guidance) and led him out the library. "I'll be sure to have one of the lovely ladies bring you your belongings. Not a problem?" Gwilym just shook his head as he walked alongside the doctor. In minutes May found a room he deemed suitable for the man and Gwilym couldn't have agreed more. It fit the rest of the house with the velvet curtains, couch and chandelier, but added on more with the beautiful canopy bed draped in dark red satin sheets. He almost forgot where he was until May asked in a gentle voice  
"Do you like it?". He answered quickly  
"It's beautiful... Thank you." A hum of content escaped May's lips before pulling away. "No need to thank me just yet. You still haven't eaten. You'll be wasting away before the end of the night if we aren't careful." May laughed at his own playfulness before saying "I'll be sure to have the girls sneak you some pastries in your bag before dinner" he winked.  
Gwilym laughed softly, tilting his head in appreciation.  
"If you'll excuse me - I have a quick matter to take care of..." May said, approaching the door. "Make yourself comfortable, and if you want to take some clothes from the closet to wear at dinner, I'll only be happy. Red seems to suit you" he purred, before swiftly leaving the room.  
Gwilym let himself fall on the bed. His legs thanked him, and he fell back on the soft covers with a sigh.  
"Damn" he muttered to himself. The thought of May wanting him to dress up with his clothes - he shut the thought out, his trousers slightly straining.  
It was in these moments that being single and virtually alone was of help, he bitterly thought. His family had taken distance from him when he'd told them about his homosexuality, and he had never had lasting partners. He was alone with his books and his students' papers most of the time, and now he actually was happy about it, because he couldn't have stayed in charming Dr May's house if he had had someone to come back to.  
He pulled himself up and set his bag on the bed, pulling out the white book. He opened it, and he was greeted by a victorian font that recited "Advice On Vampires, by Anonymous". He smiled - it was the kind of things he adored: a glimpse in the life of normal people through books that weren't classics but let shine through the real feelings of humans who had lived and died thousands of years ago.  
A string of short sentences followed at the next page, with actual, real advices written as if vampires were absolutely real, without a shadow of doubt. Gwilym scrolled through them without really paying attention, but suddenly two sentences in quick successions struck him as peculiar.  
/Do not accept their supper invitations/ and /Their stare might alone possess you. Do not look in their eyes/, they said. He closed the book, a weird feeling insinuating in his heart. He pushed it back, standing up and trying to get his mind to think like an adult's.  
He went in front of the closet, opened it carefully, and was greeeted by the sight of a line of extremely elegant clothes, completely in tone with the house's ambient.  
His fingers danced over the clothes, his skin very carefully kissing the fabrics as he admired each beautiful button up, each handsome jacket. Minutes passed and once Gwilym found himself dressed, there was a knock on the door. He came out, not bothering to try to find a mirror to check on himself, and was escorted by a maid to the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

She held the door open for him as he walked himself in to see Dr May sitting at the dinner table in deep thought, his face stoic, a look that would melt away to a greeting smile once he saw his guest. That look, however.. that look too melted into one Gwilym could only pin as 'animalistic'. He felt his knees tremble once again as May looked him over like a piece of meat, walking closer. "Look. At. You" he drawled in that low voice from earlier. Gwilym stared at the man for a while before looking down. His outfit was nothing special to himself, definitely nothing as extravagant as what the doctor was wearing, but it seemed to do the job of catching his attention. A bright red silk shirt with ruffles cascading the front of the garment, a beautiful black jacket with a velvet lapel, black pants to match (that would've been a bit less forgiving had he not had his hard on) and stunning leather boots. "Charming and gorgeous." May quipped "I'm shocked no one has gobbled you up just yet."  
He swallowed hard, hands fiddling like crazy, his stare darting between the floor and May's dark eyes, pinning him down.  
Suddenly, the man drawed back with a sigh, taking a couple steps back and gripping the back of a chair with his hand as to support him.  
"I'm not a very sociable man I'm afraid" Gwilym choked out, one hand mindlessly stroking the velvet lapel. He saw May follow the motions of his hand and stopped with a shy smile.  
May pulled a chair out - the one he had been holding onto, just next to his own - and gestured to it.  
"Please," he languidly said, "do sit down, professor" and again he drawled out the 'r', almost if he knew how that made Gwilym feel. He sat down, and May put his hand on his shoulders, clearly faking cleaning his jacket as he brushed invisible specks of dust off it. He climbed up with those elegant hands, giving the shirt's collar a little tug to straight it properly.  
"Nice and elegant" May complimented, before sitting fluidly down on his chair, popping the first button of his dark shirt open. He had changed his long jacket into what looked like a robe of metallic, molted-gold colour, loose and open, framing his dark shirt and elegant trousers perfectly.  
He looked up at Gwilym and was about to say something when his stare moved to something on his head.  
"Forgive me" he purred, before reaching to entangle his hand in his hair, and pulling it back, neatly. Gwilym felt as if a lightning has struck where May touched him. When the doctor looked pleased with his work, he put his hand back on the table.  
"Now, professor, I do hope you enjoy meat. I don't eat it myself but I've had it cooked for you expecially."  
Gwilym nodded, cheeks flushing even more. "Very - very kind of you, sir, I'm sure it will be absolutely delicious."  
"Yes" May said, his eyes darkening up again, "delicious."  
Gwilym's eyes tried to find a place to look that was anywhere but May, but nothing was as interesting as him , and he knew it. He took in a deep breath and darted his eyes to the darkening eyes of his host before the kitchen doors were opened and maids came tumbling out. One held the plate of food for Gwilym, the other two pitchers of a dark red liquid he could only assume was wine that was poured in a glass for May. She made her way to the other, eyeing his food before pouring the other pitcher into his glass. A familiar pull of his previous anxieties showed up as he said quietly "I'm not picky, I can take the other." The maids shuffled away and Dr May merely hummed.  
"I trust my workers with every aspect of the kitchen. They simply must have picked another wine to be coupled with your dinner." He motioned to said food in front of him "Go in, dear professor, I know you must be starving", he said with sincere hospitality yet an odd urgence.  
Gwilym bit in the food, almost humming at how good it tasted, the sauce perfectly complementing the meat. He ate slowly, and when he finally swallowed he looked up to see May putting down his glass after having taken a sip, his eyes not following where he was putting the glass but locked on his face, that damn hungry stare back again to torment him.  
"It's very good" he managed, smiling shyly. May picked up the glass again and had it clink in silent brindisi against Gwilym's, before bringing it to his lips.  
"I'm glad" he said, then taking a full swig. The dinner was rather quiet, in a nice and unstressfull kind of way. Gwilym absolutely wanted to know the recipe of his meal, it was probably the best he'd ever tasted, but the silence was too deep to be broken by him. He felt as if only May could've said anything at this point, his words ringing in the room, his full voice filling the void.  
He finished eating and quietly put his fork down, hands on his lap as May drank the last of his glass. The man's tongue darted out to catch a falling red drop, before he saw the professor looking at him. He smiled almost knowingly.  
"Did you enjoy your dinner, professor Lee?" he asked calmly.  
"Immensely. I'm very grateful you've given me ospitality for today, it was most noble of you." he answered, feeling something coil in his stomach when May made a gesture of fake modesty, lips curling in a little smile.  
"Might my astronomical instruments be of any interest to you?" the silver haired man suddenly asked, propping an elbow on the table so he could lean his head on his hand, "if you're not too tired. They're up quite high, I'm afraid, on that little tower you surely saw. It's a little space I cut for my stargazing. Only I have the authorization to go there. An old man's hobby - but if you'd like... I'm just sorry that dreadful storm hit us, or I could've make you see stars."  
Gwilym had to physically bite his tongue to keep from saying the incredibly inappropriate comment that thrusted itself to the front of his mind. He just smiled gratefully, "It's fine, honestly. Regardless of it storming I would love to see what interests you." - of course he meant that in more ways than one. May stood from sitting position and helped pull Gwilym's chair out before taking his hand and leading him to the tower. The poor professor's heart was thudding in his ears by the time he made it to the top, but it was worth it to him, it was worth it to see the smile and glimmer in May's eyes that weren't just dark circles boring into his soul. Once out of the stairwell, Gwilym bent over, huffing and grabbing his knees... it amazed him how May was still sauntering about like he hadn't just ran a marathon of sorts. He looked up to make a joke to the man when he once again felt amazement wash over his body. God - the place was loaded with different little instruments. Not just telescopes, but models and maps littered the entire room. He scoffed in disbelief, "I believe you could love this hobby more than I love mine, Dr May" he rasped out, still a bit winded.  
May let out an actual soft laugh as he approached the little room's door to close it, and shrugged. "I've loved the sky since I was little. That infinite space, the endless stars... They pulled me in like nothing else. The laws of space, that don't work on earth, it's mysteries... Peraphs we're both after the same thing. Mystery."  
May tilted his head, taking a couple steps towards Gwilym. He nonchalantly put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him gently close to lunar map. He put him right in front of it, keeping him still by the shoulders with his hands, standing behind him. Gwilym this time couldn't suppress a shiver, that ran up his back, almost triggered by those cold, large hands pressing down.  
"Look, professor," he whispered intimately, one hand pointing at the photo of the moon, "the oceanum procellarum - ocean of storms. And mare nubium, the sea of clouds. Aren't they beautifully alien? Yet... There's also something deeply earthly about them. Oh, look at that," he added, bending down a little, face closer to Gwilym's nape, "mare nectaris. Sea of nectar. Just makes you want to - taste it, doesn't it?"  
Those last words were a low purr, his hands squeezing down on Gwilym's shoulders. The professor stayed perfectly still as he felt the man's face get closer to him, hearing him shuffle behind him.  
May bent his head ever so slightly and suddenly, Gwilym could swear he was sniffing. Smelling him.  
He shivered once again. There was no way that this was happening, no matter how hard he was wishing it was. This had to be a misunderstanding... he felt his throat run dry and gulped. "Dr May-"  
"Shhhh. Hush now, Gwilym..." hearing May say his first name in that damned voice was so intoxicating, he could have sworn he was gonna pass out. "Stop pretending to be the polite young man you're trying to pass as," he whispered against the shell of his ear before pressing a small kiss against his skin, "you aren't very good at hiding lustful stares, you know... I can practically smell the desperation on you as well." His lips found his jaw, peppering heated kisses. The first kiss was enough to make Gwilym shoot to cloud nine. The fact that he was continuing the affection, not only in general, but eagerly was making his head swim. The best way he could describe it was being drunk times a thousand. He whimpered into the air, teeth tugging at his bottom lip to hold back more embarrassing noises. "G-god.. Dr May please..."  
May spun him around, slamming him against the wall, hands pinning him down by the shoulders.  
"I like when you call me that" he growled, pressing his body against Gwilym's, hands flying on his hips. Gwilym took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, but every effort was made vain by May yanking down his velvet jacket and a part of his shirt, exposing his neck and shoulder. May breathed in sharply, and a sigh ran through him. He was about to lean in but stopped, and just caressed the soft skin with his fingers.  
"So warm..." he praised, and looked at the professor's face, "beautiful" he groaned, and again he was about to bend to - Gwilym thought - kiss him on his neck, when suddenly the man's hands left him and he turned around with a little shout, hands flying on his face. He hid his features from Gwilym, who stood, shocked, right where he'd been left, pinned against the lunar map, his shoulder peeking out of the clothes.  
"Did I do - did I do something wrong?" Gwilym managed to whisper, too aroused and confused to connect the dots.  
May shook his head, and when he spoke, turned away from Gwilym, his voice was deeper, growlier.  
"The very contrary. Cover your shoulder, I beg you - I can't - I can't stand seeing you like that" the doctor said, almost a plea.  
"Why?" was the first thing Gwilym thought, his heart hammering faster, and before he could think about it, he spit it out. "Am I-"  
"You're fine" May interrupted. He lowered his hands but didn't turn around.  
"I'm too hungry to resist you." He said, one hand running in his curls. His shoulders were shaking, the other hand curled up in a fist. "I'm not good at - controlling myself. I'm too hungry" he repeated.  
As his head tried to peer through the fog, Gwilym shakily brought his hand to the fabric of his shirt to pull it up. "You don't... I mean I wouldn't mind if you didn't control yourself..."  
May let out a scornful laugh.  
"How can someone so smart be so foolish?" He quipped quietly. "Gwilym, don't you see what you're dealing with?" The wheels in his head began to turn as they loosened up. Dr May couldn't be implying what he thought he was... but he felt that sick hope bubbling in his stomach. He slowly made his way closer, hand outstretched.  
"Dr May... you aren't human, are you?" May turned to look at him over his shoulder, dark eyes boring lustful and hungry holes in him, his normal teeth now forgotten by two large pronounced fangs. He chuckled and asked: "What gave me away?". Gwilym shuddered, his outstretched hand now on his mouth as he whispered 'oh my god' under his breath over and over.  
The doctor's smile grew wider, and he pulled on Gwilym's hand, tugging so hard he fell back against him. May turned around, gripping Gwilym's body tightly before yanking him even lower. Gwilym hit the floor with a soft 'thud', and May crawled over him, pressing him to the floor.  
"You prying thing" he muttered, his hands cupping Gwilym's face, "you fool. You should've run away. But something made you stay, didn't it? I bet you told yourself all nice kind of lies when I did things you couldn't explain."  
His hands ran up in Gwilym's hair, pulling on it. Gwilym's head fell back and suddenly he was extremely aware of how bare his throat was, in the strange shirt he was wearing, and how easy it would have been for May to -  
"Maybe" the doctor purred, "maybe you really wouldn't mind if I didn't control myself. If I stole all that warm blood running inside you. Maybe you're here for this."  
Gwilym couldn't stop a soft moan when May pulled on his hair harder, his other hand on his chest, rapidly climbing up. He soon felt the man's fingers press down against his jugular until he felt his heartbeat, scared and turned on, fast as a poor rabbit's caught in a trap. May groaned.  
"When you talked about vampires being seducers - I wanted to knock that cup out of your hand and take you on that sofa. Have you whimpering and naked and with your pretty red blood dirtying your neck and my lips - my, your eyes were so scared -" he mewled in ecstasy. He bent down, forehead resting against Gwilym's chest. His silver curls fell all over the professor, that without thinking put his hands in them, a soft caress on those perfect ringlets. May looked up, pupils blown wide, his teeth tearing his own lower lip apart.  
"Maybe you really wouldn't mind if I did" he said again, and he sounded between pleading and ordering.  
Gwilym once again was at a loss for thought. His mind buzzed with so many emotions, but the central one was undoubtedly pleasure. The hand in his hair wasn't doing any favors since all the blood was now either rushing to his cheeks or cock. He didn't know if it was pleasure or just reality in general hitting him like a brick, but the young professor felt his brain call back to a thought of how alone he had felt in the bedroom... Tears pricked his eyes as he thought that perhaps, this could be his one chance at happiness with a man who finally cared. A man to spend eternity with. Gwilym turned his head to the side and exposed his neck to May, his body trembling as he whispered: "If the only thing I have left in this world is to be yours, then I would much rather take it than anything else." With that, there was no holding the older man back anymore. He dove down hungrily, teeth sinking into the once pure flesh of the poor professor, ripping his skin apart with a sickening sound. Yet Gwilym wished he could experience that feeling forever. It was painful, by god was it painful, but in the pain there was a mixed pleasure that made him roll his eyes back and tug on the perfect curls of May's hair, lost in ecstasy. The only sounds anyone could've heard in the room were soft groans of pain interlaced with pleasure and growls of dominance and hunger - that was dying down with each gulp May took.  
May's hands were keeping his head still, holding his hair as he drank and drank, and Gwilym didn't think he had all that blood inside him. Soon he started feeling weak, his moans growing quieter as May kept on draining him. His head started spinning and there was no holding back the sweet tears of pain and pleasure, that came down his cheeks as he sobbed and gulped for air.  
May noticed this and drawed back suddenly, bringing his own wrist to his teeth and breaking the skin. Gwilym gasped and watched with a mixture of feelings as the doctor's blood started flowing out.  
"Drink it" May commanded, putting his wrists right above Gwilym's mouth, "drink. it, " he said again when the professor looked up, his eyes wide. Blood scattered on Gwilym's face, his neck dirty with blood, that kept flowing out, each drop escaping him making him weaker and weaker.  
"Drink it, sweet thing, or you'll die - and I need you here, drink it" May pleaded one last time, before forcing his wrist against Gwilym's mouth, that finally opened, his lips smeared with blood - and he drank what May was giving him, at first forcing himself, the taste making him want to throw up, but then he found himself more and more eager. His teeth hurted suddenly but he couldn't care, he kept on swallowing, May's hand in his hair, caressing them, a chant of "that's it, good boy, so good" escaping the man's - or the creature's? - lips.  
When May saw Gwilym's wound close again as if by magic, he pulled the wrist away, making Gwilym whine and try to reach for it, because now he was properly enjoying it.  
May hushed his new sired gently and pushed his hand down to his side. "Now now, no need to be a little brat, darling," he said, his voice thick with endearment as he smirked down at the youngling, "I'll give you what you crave in due time. I promise." Gwilym stared at his sire, blood now staining his lips as well. His tongue darted out to lick what remained from his lips when he felt his own fangs, making him jump. He shivered, whispering, "This is real. I can't believe this is real..." His hand gently touched May's face, the feeling of all the new sensations meaning nothing to him compared to the fact that he was May's and May's alone. "You're real." He whispered, his eyes hooded with a mixture of content and raw pleasure.  
May grasped Gwilym's hand, turning his head to graze at the professor's palm with his sharp teeth and break the skin, kissing the little droplets of blood that appeared on the shallow cut.  
"I am" he said, voice husky, kissing his hand one more time, tasting the sweet blood of his sired, "and you're mine now. My own beauty - Gwilym" he groaned, bending down to press an open mouthed kiss on his jaw, drawing more blood.  
"I can't stop tasting you -" he groaned.  
"Then don't" Gwilym pleaded, arching his back, letting May's hands roam his body.  
"Oh, sweet thing, you're so good... You'd let me do anything to you, wouldn't you?" May chuckled when Gwilym nodded eagerly.  
"Let's give you what you've been lusting after" the sire added, reaching up to tear Gwilym's shirt off him, not caring about the fabric, just needing to see the expanse of beautiful porcelain skin, and the newly made mark on his neck, dark and unerasable.  
"Look at you. Marked forever by me, forever tied to me by blood. You're my first. I've killed others - fucked and bitten and discarded them... you're the first I felt the need to make mine."  
Gwilym's eyes watered again, a new wave of pleasure coming through his body, scorching hot. And the most wonderful feeling were May's feelings interlaced with his own. He focused on them for a moment and it was almost too much - May's mind was a flood of lust and hunger - but one mental image struck Gwilym like lightning. Himself, down like he was now, naked, his head thrown back in delight and his legs around May's waist as the man fucked him hard enough to have the whole house hear, as the sire opened his neck up again, drinking him, and his wrist was up to Gwilym's lips.  
May smirked, knowingly.  
"Please" Gwilym sobbed, "please, take me."  
May cooed at the intense begging, loving how he was so polite even when wanting to get fucked like an animal. He had always loved to see his prey grow unhinged from need, but to see his first sired was something that spurred him on as much as it did Gwilym. He hovered his shirtles counterpart, taking a hand and sliding it up to his hair again. His eyes closed as he sighed then gasped in pleasure when he swiftly tugged. "I love hearing you say 'please', little pet." He cooed before placing his lips over Gwilym's on a chaste kiss "I wonder if you could manage it with my cock in your mouth~" The mere mention of such an act had the professor writhing underneath May, slender, eager hips grinding upward into May's. The feeling of Gwilym's erection rub against his own brought him to shiver, his other hand deciding to palm the poor boy through his pants as his lips found themselves on Gwilym's in a deeper kiss.  
May ended the kiss by biting sharply on his sired's lower lip, breaking it. He heard him cry out in pleasure and smiled, the heel of his hand digging against Gwilym's hard cock. He grinded hard against the hand, gasping.  
"Needy..." he tsked, leaving his hair to unbutton the trousers and yank them down with Gwilym's underwear.  
A whine escaped the professor's lips, his eyes closing in embarassement.  
May took a moment to undress himself as he admired the lean body of his new creature, sprawled out for him. His shoulders quite broad, skin untouched, his arms toned yet not bulky, and his chest, milky white, heaving up and down, shaking. Those tight hips, and the long, beautiful legs. All of him for May to mark, suck, devour and possess until he couldn't stand up. May pictured how his sired would look when marked up with dozens of bites, when it would be so clear that he belonged to him. The memory of how easily his teeth had sunk in the soft flesh making him shiver.  
He then stood up, walking back until his back his the wall.  
"Crawl here on all fours and come suck my cock" he ordered, "be a good pup."  
Gwilym kicked his trousers off and shakingly got on his hands and knees, sucking on his blood dripping down from his lip to his chin and chest.  
"Messy little thing" May purred, "I expect you to call me 'sir' only when we play like this, understood?"  
Gwilym nodded, "Yes, sir" he mewled, finally kneeling between his sire's legs. He looked up, licking his split lip.  
"I'll need guidance" he offered, his hands on May's thighs for support. "I've never - never done this. Please, sire, guide me."  
A hand ran through Gwilym's dark hair, the younger leaning his head into it like a cat starved for attention. May clicked his tongue softly with a smurk as he assured his new plaything "I've got you, my little pet. I want you to spit in your hand for me, you can do that can't you?" Gwilym eagerly did as told before May gripped his wrist and placed the lubricated hand to the base of his cock. The slick warmth of the saliva could have made his eyes close in pleasure, but he had to keep up appearances around his little pup, didn't he? He smiled in praise, rewarding Gwilym with a "Good boy", before moving his wrist for him as a guide. Once he realized his own rhythm, May let him loose but leaned his head back and shuddered. "Now... I want you to take thise gorgeous little lips," he dragged his thumb over the bottom one, licking it away of the blood before he continued, "and wrap them around my cockhead. Can you manage that, love?". Gwilym felt his nerves rise again before he licked his lips and slowly brought himself to take May's precum leaking tip between his lips. Gwilym was absolutely smitten, and feeling the weight of May's lenght in his mouth was making him shiver of pleasure. He sucked on the head tentatively, looking up for instructions.  
May sighed out loud, his hand never moving from those luscious dark locks.  
"You're a natural... Now, look at that, getting blood all over me. Lick it off like the good baby I know you are." he ordered, and the professor was quick to comply, his tongue teasingly light as he lapped up the mess he had made.  
"Gorgeous" May cooed, "now, go a little deeper. Just how much you can manage. Like that-"  
Gwilym was sure he wasn't taking nearly enough into his mouth, so he wrapped his hand around the part he couldn't reach and stroked it in time with his sucking.  
"Oh, stop, stop, you'll make me cum already."  
The older man pulled his head back by the hair, the sight of his spit slick cock falling out of Gwilym's mouth the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.  
He dropped down, pulling in his sired to suck on his split lip, enjoying his soft moans. Gwilym's cock was twitching, his hands up on May's wrists, bringing his hands to his sides. May's cold hands were a bliss, lightly scraping at his skin.  
May then drawed back and forced two fingers into his mouth.  
"Suck on them, pup" he ordered, "like it's a treat. Like it's a cock."  
Gwilym was confused by the request. It wasn't odd, he found the request to be extremely erotic, but he had wondered what the man had planned. His tongue swirled around the digits, mimicking the gentle sucking he did around May's cock. His beautiful blue eyes peaked up at his new lover, truly displaying the last shred of humanity left in him; his virginity. Something he had held on to, but something he fantasized about losing for years. 'Funny' thought Gwilym 'that this would be my way to lose it.' May slid his fingers from the young mans lips, growling at the dirty wet pop they made. He gripped his sired's jaw, scratching just below his ear, "You're such a perfect little boy, darling" he cooed. Gwilym's eyes closed slowly, his physical affection starved body now screaming in relief. Once he found May's lips on his again, his mind grew numb, but, god, he loved it. He couldn't even tell that May's hand, the hand with the fingers he had just sucked, was making its way over his backside to spread him apart.  
May broke the kiss to focus on teasing his sired's opening with his spit slick fingers. As soon as they touched him there, Gwilym's eyes shot open and he looked at May with embarassement but, oh, so much hunger.  
"You're easy to surprise" May praised, "my, the innocence in your eyes... Is a delight."  
The older man then plunged on digit into Gwilym's warmth, and the man cried out.  
"Sir," he whimpered, "oh, sir-" his hands flying to grab May's shoulders, head resting on them.  
"Yes, pup, relax like this. Let me open you up." The words made the sired shiver, and he grasped his sire harder, trying to melt against him. He had been untouched for so long, his need for physical contact was screaming out shamelessly now, his whole body bucking into May's hands, willing to be molded into anything. May pressed his lips to Gwilym's neck, without biting, just smelling his creature, but the gesture was enough to make him shiver again.  
Another finger joined the first inside Gwilym, and he arched his back into the touch, those long, elegant cold fingers sensually pumping in and out of him, curling and twisting.  
"My pretty thing," May praised, "Gwilym, my beauty, you open so easily. And your blood is so sweet, you're nectar -", he stopped to place a kiss on his jaw, making sure he was drawing a bit of blood with the scraping of his teeth, "you're a delicious meal, and you're mine forever. I can't wrap my head around it. You'll be here" and he punctuated the word by curling his fingers against Gwilym's soft spot, "forever."  
Gwilym's hot breath greeted the air, his nails digging into his lover's back. He bucked his hips onto May's fingers as he panted, now not being afraid of his carnal pleasure or showing it now that he had had a good taste of it.  
"I don't want to be anywhere else or with anyone else!" He insisted, his voice the most submissive whine one could ever imagine. His body continued fucking itself back onto his sire's fingers. "I could never go to anyone else and have them fuck me... Do you understand?" he panted, loud moans falling from his lips, "I only want your cock in me, my love~"  
nails cascaded down May's chest as felt his cock leak and twitch hungrily. His end was nearing and he needed it more than anything in his life. "Please, sire" he begged with his whining voice, "Please fuck me, I don't want to cum without your cock in me-"  
May removed his finger at that, growling hungrily, placing his hands on Gwilym's shoulders and pushing him down to lie on his back on the carpeted floor. He hovered him before closing the distance between their faces with another kiss, harsh and violent, lips tearing and teeth knocking. Gwilym cupped his sire's face, murmuring pleas as he closed in eyes in pleasure. May spread his legs apart, spitting on his hand to lubricate his own throbbing shaft a little more. He aligned his tip with his sired's opening, all fucked out by his fingers. He pushed in harshly, burying himself inside Gwilym with one fluid movement.  
Gwilym's eyes opened again, his back arching as he sobbed. It was just the perfect amount of pain mixed with pleasure, and he whined at the sharp pain shooting up his back.  
"Oh, my beauty..." May whispered. Gwilym was so warm and soft, tight around him even if he had given him his fingers first.  
"Bite me" Gwilym cried out, "please, bite me again!"  
How could his sire have resisted that sweet plea? He teasingly trailed up Gwilym's body with his mouth, just so slightly open, so that he could feel his sharp fangs on him. He finally reached his neck, and sunk his teeth in the heavenly soft flesh, that gave in so easily. The taste of his sired filled his mouth, making May groan against the skin, sending vibrations up his body.  
He gave a first thrust as he kept devouring him, and brought his wrist up to Gwilym's mouth - a silent order to bite him.  
The sired cried out into his skin, hands trembling as they gripped the wrist and took a bite. The blood didn't waste time and dripped wantonly into the youngling's mouth, making his tongue stick out to catch every single drop. God, it was bliss. His lips wrapped around the bite like it was the only thing that was keeping him alive and would keep him that way for the rest of his life. May panted heavily at his beautiful creation's desperate hunger as he pulled his cock out to the tip before slamming into his delicate body once more. He loved the way Gwilym's head just ripped back in pleasure, his hair completely out if his face so he could take in every feature. His hips soon found a rhythm against Gwilym's, both of their voices mingling in loud moans and groans.  
Gwilym rolled his hips wantonly against May's, trying to take more and more of him in his body. He whined when May removed his wrist from his mouth, but was quickly made silent by May's blood-wet mouth on his own, the metallic tang of his own blood mixing with the sharper taste of his sire's blood.  
"Brian" he mewled, and May's eyes widened. The sweet tone in which the sired had pronounced his name driving him wild, he started thrusting harder into him, pounding hard, burying himself down to his base with every thrust. He found Gwilym's sweet spot and the youngling screamed out in bliss, nails digging in May's shoulders.  
"Oh, please, sire, yes" he babbled, completely uncontrolled. "Please, please" he begged.  
"Please what, sweet creature?" May said languidly, keeping his fast pace up.  
"Please, harder, take me harder, make me cum untouched -" he shouted, arching his back, exposing himself. May dipped his head and gave a sharp bite to his side, just under his pectoral, making him whimper in pain.  
"Oh, I will, baby, I will" May groaned. Gwilym was clenching around him wildly, his nails now drawing blood, his mouth filthy with blood and spit gaping, forming a delicate 'o' as he enjoyed himself, enjoyed being filled to the brim by May's thick cock.  
May wanted to take a photo of Gwilym like this, so unhinged and dirty. Something he could use as blackmail for later dates to show just what Brian could do to him at any second. What his base nature was. He would have to settle for a mental picture sadly as he sat up, grabbing his ankles and lifting them to the young man's own shoulders. His blue eyes widened at first but once May's hips spurred on heavier and deeper than before, Gwilym cared about nothing else. Those eyes squeezed shut as he whined loudly, basically screaming.  
"Tell me you like it, you slut. Tell me you like your little virgin hole stretched to the brim" Brian breathily commanded. Gwilym couldn't handle the words, his cock pulsing now, primed and ready to cum.  
"I love it!" He cried, nails now digging into his own thighs. May smirked darkly before growling.  
"If you love it, then be a good and grateful little boy and cum. Now."  
That was all Gwilym needed, coupled with a few hard hits to his spot before his cock spilled uncontrollably on his stomach. His mouth was open in a pleasured cry, sobs wracking his chest as he moaned so loud he was sure it was heard downstairs, and his head tossed back.  
'This is art', quipped May in his head as he watched in utter infatuation 'art in its purest form...'  
Gwilym clenched around May and that was all it took the sire to cum too, filling him even more. Gwilym whined, oversensitive, as he felt the warm cum mark him. He whined and sobbed, feeling filthy and owned, his wounds slowly closing.  
May pulled out when he had stuffed him properly, and enjoyed the sight of his sired dirty with blood and with his cum dripping out of his opening. Gwilym's eyes opened shyly as he panted, his arms and legs numb. May bent to kiss his cheek in a moment of soft domination.  
"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, "you did so well. So good." He traced the shape of his marks, dark dots on his sired's neck and side and jaw. He licked the blood that was still clinging to his body before licking up his own wrist, sitting back on his heels and taking in with hungry eyes Gwilym's propping himself up with his elbows. He tried to sit up but winced - May had gone hard on him. In him. The thought made Gwilym shiver as he looked shyly through his eyelashes at the other.  
May ran a hand through his silver curls, that had completely fallen out of place, and were partially obscuring his face.  
"Sire -" Gwilym started, and May leaned in, his bond making him able to understand - with no need of words - what he wanted. Their lips joined again, in a much softer kiss that still had Gwilym submitting as he whimpered against May's lips and around May's tongue. He shivered when May dragged a finger on his belly and collected his cum, before breaking the kiss to suck on said finger, humming. He took another swipe of cum and brought his finger up to Gwilym's lips.  
"Eat" he ordered, pushing the finger forward.  
He did as he wad told, his pretty trembling lips wrapping around his finger. He licked the digit clean, breathing shaky as he pulled away. May ran his hand over Gwilym's hair, nails scraping his scalp as he mewled. How an eternally damned soul such as he was lucky enough to have been given this beautiful gift, he wasn't sure. May just knew that he had been right in capturing this one when he did, the usual guilt he felt when he fed now was filled with a hope and happiness of knowing his eternity would be filled with making this man happy. A kiss was pressed to Gwilym's forehead before a hand gently cradled him. Gwilym looked to May in confusion, a look that warranted said man to respond,  
"There is no way you can possibly walk, my dear. I don't think you'll be walking for a couple of days..." The soreness in his sired's thighs rang true as ge was picked up. He couldn't help but wince at the pain, that also tingled in a reminder of who he belonged to. The wince bled to a smile as he hid his face in his lover's neck and mumbled: "Brian, I love you."  
"I know you do, darling."  
"I know... but I just wanted to say it aloud, that's all..."  
May pressed a soft kiss on his head, his inhuman strength allowing him to bring his creature downstairs, where his own bedroom layed. Gwilym looked at the ceiling, gaping: the room was painted in stars and planets and galaxies, on a black backdrop. May dropped him on the bed, where he flopped with a huff. May took a cover from his closet and threw it on his sired, the soft warm fabric making him hum.  
The silver haired man climbed under the covers with Gwilym, whose eyes were shining. He wanted to ask May to hold him, but he wasn't sure he could.  
"Your pretty eyes are asking so many questions," May muttered, "ask."  
Gwilym didn't speak but wrapped his arms around May's neck, and whimpered when his arms circled his waist, pulling him closer.  
Gwilym leaned his face in the crook of May's neck.  
"You really wanted me for eternity?" he asked shyly.  
"Of course. When I saw you - I knew. And when I heard you speak so gently and intelligently of our species... I was sure," May's hands ran up and down his sides, making him shiver, "sure that you were the one I had been waiting for. My pleasure and my joy. I have lost my soul long ago, and it was like you had given it back to me."  
Gwilym's eyes filled with tears as he held May tighter. Their bodies perfectly flushed against each other, connecting, sliding in perfect tandem.  
"And now I have you" May kept talking, "here for me. Every day I'll dress you with my clothes, that make you look so delicious... And each night I'll strip them off you, and I'll taste your skin. I'll teach you how to hunt and survive and love. You're so young... Need so much teaching."  
"And just when I thought I was ahead of the curve," joked Gwilym as he smiled against his lover, sniffling ever so slightly from the tears that were still misting his vision. May chuckled at the joke, feeling his eyes grow heavy as he sighed against his love's temple. "All of that will come to fruition tomorrow evening. I'm sure you'll catch on quickly." He booped Gwilym's nose with his index finger and giggled. Gwilym admitted he was starting to feel sleep tug at his mind as well, eyes fluttering. Before he drifted away, he decided to mumble a quick, "I love you, Brian." Once more. Finally Brian just whispered into his dark hair.  
"I love you too, Gwilym.".  
Sleep was quick and deep for the both of them that night, and as long as they were side by side, it would stay that way every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're onto chapter three! Then probably we'll do a serie of One shots? Idk, anyway we're having so much fun and we Hope you are too!! 💞


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go, chapter 3! We're honestly having so much fun so yeah, it's probably gonna go on for a while still! We hope you like this too! 💖

The next day came fast. The curtains were tightly closed as not to let any light shine through, only Gwilym's biological clock making him wake up.  
Gwilym woke up still in May's arms, that captured him and held him tight. He looked at the sleeping man, running his hands in his curls. He couldn't believe what just one day had changed in his life.  
Yesterday, he had been a lonely professor who just wanted to write a book, and who cried his heart out every night, his loneliness making him shiver and sob against his pillow.  
And now... May's eyes fluttered open, and Gwilym felt his body quiver.  
Now he was a creature like those he had always dreamed of - a vampire. The thought sank in. He was May's, his to use and play with. And his to love, so it seemed. He was shocked he had been deemed enough to be kept alive.  
"You're awake.. " May mumbled in his sleep, tugging him closer. He pressed his lips to his sired's, humming. Gwilym let his mouth fall open to encourage May to kiss him passionately, which he did, tongue dancing around his.  
They broke apart and May dipped his head to press a kiss on Gwilym's neck, where his mark was. The only mark that would never fade, always reminding him who his sire was.  
A shiver ran through his still sore body, smiling however at the affection he was receiving. He almost felt spoiled. "Good morning, DrnMay" he hummed in content. May chuckled and kissed the mark once more, "Don't get any frisky ideas, now. Even an experienced creature of the night couldn't bounce back from a pounding like that." He held his dearest to his chest. "I don't want to hurt you. Yet. Once the timing is right." Gwilym blushed at the mention of 'yet' before running his hand through Brian's hair once more. He sat up from cuddling Gwilym to stretch and give a good yawn before sighing. Gwilym could've watched him for hours just sitting on the edge of the bed, bathed in candle light and the shadows of his curls but instead he stood, baring his naked body to Gwilym who had to look away to calm his unusually high sex drive. "S-so..." he asked as he looked around to occupy himself "What are we starting with today, Sire? Can't do much I'm assuming, if I can't walk."  
May smirked at the way his sired tried not to look at his body, and traced shapes on his thighs as he thought.  
"I think we should give you a bath first" May purred, "some blood went in your pretty hair. And your legs are matted."  
Gwilym swallowed hard - the thought of a bath was so intimate, and he nodded eagerly. May put on his molten-gold vest and tied it around his waist, before opening the door.  
A maid was already there, ready to have instructions.  
"Do me a favour and turn on the water in the blue bathroom. Very warm water - bring some towels."  
She nodded and did a little bow, her eyes darting to Gwilym, who instinctively pulled the covers to cover himself. May walked over to the bed and took his hand, kissing it softly.  
Gwilym felt his heart swell and smiled his goofy, unhinged smile, letting a happy snort out. He gasped and put a hand over his mouth at that, but May laughed with him, his smile adorably in contrast with the dark creature he was.  
"So, tell me about your life, while we wait for your bath to be ready. Who were you before all of this? Even before professor Lee" he smirked, remembering how he had called him in the first hours of their meeting.  
His tinted cheeks stayed in a smile as he shyly fiddled with the hem of his blanket "You really want to know about boring old me?" He asked, a brow raised. May scoffed.  
"Boring, he says. The man saunters into my life and I fall head over heels for him, but he's boring. We're to have to work on that, you know." Gwilym just smiled and rubbed his face as he leaned back.  
"Alright, alright," he chuckled "Before I was a professor I wasn't exactly anybody... I spent my days at university, writing people's essays, and got money from that. I had other real jobs of course, but for me, writing was better. Even if it wasn't for personal gain." He rolled his eyes "I... didn't have anywhere to go after uni..." he picked at the cover once again.  
May listened with kind eyes, caressing his hair softly. The candle light made Gwilym's delicate features shine, his sculpted jaw stark against his white neck, making the sire relish in the thought that he had snatched him from the world and now he possessed him.  
Forever.  
"I made the mistake of - of telling my family about my sexuality" he choked out, "they didn't shut me out but... They didn't come to my graduation ceremony. Didn't compliment me. They waited for me at home and told me to pack. They had bought me a flat where I could be without 'tainting' their lives." The dark haired man swallowed, his eyes filling with tears. May's hand stilled on his head and he bent to kiss his forehead.  
"I lived alone. They sent me money but... They didn't care about me--" now Gwilym was definitely crying. Quiet sobs. Like he had learned to cry in his house, because if his father would hear he'd pick his belt and - hit. May wrapped his arms around Gwilym, one hand massaging his back, silently encouranging him to go on.  
"And I knew I wanted to be a professor. So I studied. I was always alone, always had top marks, took my PhD in English Literature with top honors. I started to work for the professor of Middle English Literature, and I got his job when he retired..." he looked up tentatively, not knowing if May cared still.  
It was a silly thing to ask, really, as when he looked up he was met with sympathetic eyes that Gwilym could have swore were glazed over from the threat of tears themselves. Brian nodded to his counterpart, wanting him to continue, but wanting him to know he was still there.  
"And you had the idea for your work..." Gwil sniffled and nodded, wiping his eyes.  
"Y-yeah. I thought it would be a nice fuck you to my parents... At least that's what it started out as. The more i thought about it the more I just wanted to get rid of that negative energy and make it positive. I wanted to prove i could make it without them." He scoffed and sniffled once more, "I suppose immortality and eternal love is a bit of a good start, wouldn't you agree?"  
May chuckled and bent down to press a soft kiss on his lips, cupping his face.  
"I suppose it is" he whispered against his skin, kissing his jawline. "It kills me to think you alone in your bedroom, crying" May said, his voice cracking slightly, "and I'm so glad you've come here and chosen to be mine."  
Gwilym sniffed and wiped his tears from his eyes. He smiled dorkily and was about to say something when a loud knock interrupted them.  
May stood up and went to open - it was the maid.  
"The bath is ready" she said, and Gwilym realized it was the first time he'd heard any servant speak. He rolled on his side and tried to sit up, momentaneously forgetting he couldn't. A sharp pain blew up his back and he yelped.   
"Oh, pup, be still" May cooed, picking him up with the covers still wrapped around him, Gwilym was a bit ashamed but nothing he couldn't bear... And the feeling of his sire holding him tight as he followed the maid down carpeted oak floors towards the bathroom was so cozy.  
The maid opened the door and gave them a side smile, which May weirdly reciprocated - Gwilym had thought the servants were not at the vampire's level and he didn't care for them, but seeing that smile made him love May even more.  
He watched as May walked into the bathroom and the maid simply closed the door. He rubbed his chest before marveling at the spacious gorgeous bathroom. Every bit of the bathroom was covered in a gorgeous deep blue, dark grey accents littered all around to add some contrast. Nestled in the corner was a beautiful Jacuzzi tub already filled and steaming, and the young vampire could feel his muscles relax just from knowing how warm the water was. He whispered, almost in disbelief "You spoil me."  
"What kind of sire would I be if i didn't spoil you, pup?" May asked as he brought him to the side of the tub to rid him of the bed clothes.  
Gwilym smiled and May was unable to resist diving in for another kiss, then he started taking his clothes off.  
Gwilym raised his arms to help May shrug off his t-shirt, as he sit wincing on the tub's border. Taking off his pants was a little harder, but they managed it, with Gwilym holding onto May's shoulders and lifting himself on his shaky legs.  
"Here we go" the sire murmured, and Gwilym managed to slip inside the water. He did it not particularly gracefully, water flying everywhere. He looked at May, fearing a reprimand, but he was laughing sweetly.  
Gwilym took a certain pride in seeing his sire's teeth were a little sharper - and it could only be his body making May hungry again. He slipped under the bubbles-covered water with a sigh, bringing his hands up to massage his hair. When he came back up, to his surprise he saw May untying his golden robe.  
The sire noticed his stare and smiled as he let the clothes slide off his torso, making Gwilym's cheeks heat up.  
"Were you thinking I would've left you alone? No no, sweet thing" he cooed, "I won't miss this opportunity to wash your pretty back and touch your body all wet."  
He should have known better. Perhaps it was the fact he just wasn't used to it, that made so that he wouldn't expect it. He slid up in the tub ever so slightly as May got in behind him, leaning back against the edge of the tub and sighing happily. Once fully submerged he wrapped his arms around Gwilym, pulling him to his chest.  
"This warm water sure does this old, cold skin some good," he mused as he slid a hand up to trace the mark on Gwilym's neck. His head turned to the side to expose the mark much more, the once rough fingers that gripped his thighs so hard they could have bruised now delicately tracing the forever pierced skin. Gwilym decided to do his own tracing art on May's bicep, smiling languidly "I bet having someone else in the bath with you this time helps with that."  
"You'd be correct." A giggle escaped Gwilym's lips before he hid his face in May's curls. May took this time to grab the sponge laying on the edge of the tub and soak it in the water before pressing it on Gwilym's lean back, smiling at the quiet moan it elicited from him.  
Gwilym shuddered at the feeling of May pressing the sponge down on him, a long swipe down his back. May was gripping his hip with the other hand, keeping him still, as he wiped his beautiful creation.  
"You truly are a beauty" May complimented, the sponge now running up Gwilym's arm, up to the collarbone and up his neck. The sired leaned his head to the side when the water soaked his mark, and he let out a breathy moan.  
May smirked knowingly - the first bite was a sired's most sensitive spot - and leaned in to kiss said mark, loving how Gwilym shivered again.  
"Are you cold?" May playfully asked, "you're shivering an awful deal."  
"No, I'm - I'm not" the dark haired managed, instinctively pressing back towards May.  
"Then what could it be?" May loved how shy his partner was. How he turned his head to the side trying to hide his face, but only managed to expose his neck more - and May of course pressed his lips to it once more. Another shiver ran up Gwilym's lean back, arching like a cat's.  
"Y-you play dirty, May."  
"Is there any other way to play, darling?" He asked against his skin, kissing the mark again. The dark haired man whined as he felt his cock stiffen just a touch. May took notice and rubbed at Gwil's bare chest.  
"You virgins always get off so easily..." he mused, his hand daring to drift under the water to touch the tip of his cock. Gwilym wanted him to, he knew he did, but his body protested against all odds. Before May could think Gwil had his entire body turned, face to face with him as water splashed all about.  
"And w-what about you?" He asked, a brave tinge to his voice "The experienced type. You got off pretty easily in me, didn't you?" He kissed May's lips softly, so soft Brian swore it couldn't even register as a full kiss. The sired whispered against his lips, "If I touched your cock right now, I feel like I could have just as much control over you as you have over me..."  
He plunged his hand under the water but May was inhumanely quick in seizing his wrists and bringing his arms back, keeping them behind Gwilym's back.  
He raised one eyebrow.  
"Fighting back?" he purred, his pupils blowing wide, "maybe we should put you in your place". He managed to grip both of Gwilym's wrists with one hand, his other one taking the sponge and wiping it oh so slowly from Gwilym's chest down to his shivering stomach and even lower, brushing his hardening cock. He then descended down his thighs, and to the back of them, giving a harsh swipe between his buttocks, which made Gwilym moan and shut his eyes in embarassement.  
"Come on," May dared, his teeth a little more pronounced, slowly turning into fangs, "fight back. Show me what your pretty virgin mind can invent - make me hungry" he ordered, voice dropping lower, his tone languid.  
Gwilym managed to slide forward, feeling May's legs between his own. He sunk down, sitting in the warm water, and grinded against May's leg. He turned his head to the side, exposing his vulnerable neck, hoping it would drive his sire crazy, and rolled his hips again. Let all of him brush against May, choking out another moan, biting his lip until he felt his own fangs digging into his flesh.  
He opened his mouth and a couple drops of blood fell with a quick sound in the water.  
"Sire" he mewled, arse grinding furiously down on May's leg.  
Brian felt his mind whirl with ideas, things he could do to absolutely torture his little play thing with, that would make him forget his own name. In all truth he wanted to slide him onto himself like some disposable sex toy and have his way, knowing Gwilym would relish in the act. But he stood his ground, gripping his sired's jaw, thumb messily pressing against his bleeding bottom lip.  
"I love to touch your neck, dear heart. But you think a few moans and a grind are going to make me feral? Forget all my senses to plunge my cock in that beautiful ass? Come on now." He released him carefully but pressed his lips to Gwilym's to suck the blood off of his bottom lip, moaning at the taste. He pulled away, growling, "For motivation."  
God, it motivated him. He didn't have time to think the plan all the way through, honestly, he didn't want the time because it would have been a waste. But as quick as May pulled away, his hand darted under the water with an intense splash and gripped his own cock. His other hand busied itself with sucking on two fingers, the action reminding him of how he spent most of his time back in university when he wasn't writing papers. His tongue swirled around the digits messily to show his desire and want before sliding behind himself, tapping his entrance.  
"Does Dr May like to watch?" Poor thing - his voice was still trembling. He plunged his digit into his entrance, hissing. He was so ashamed but loved this so much.  
May was unable to do anything but stare, lips parted, his fangs now fully exposed, hunger building in his stomach.  
"He does" he growled, grabbing his hips to help him keep still. "You're experienced at this. How many times have you fingered yourself like this?"  
"Many" Gwilym babbled, the pain he had felt in opening himself up forgotten, "too many. I gave nice shows for no one." His throat tightened a little at the memory but May was quick to sense it.  
"And now you're giving me such a wonderful show. You've been rehearsing all your life..." he murmured hotly, wanting both to drive his sired crazy and to make him forget his sadness. "And now you're here, mine, and you're being wonderfully sinful."  
Gwilym whimpered and threw his head back. He could sense, through their bond, that May was slowly coming unhinged.  
"Come on, prey" May cooed, "drive me wild."  
Prey. Gwilym liked that name a lot.  
His finger slid in and out, finding a rhythm that would loosen him up in seconds. He would be ready for another finger by then. His hips pushed and rolled against the single digit, mouth open as moans spilled out. He hoped May liked that he was vocal at the slightest touch, but at this point, his finger was curling against his spot and he absolutely didn't care. He wasn't even sure if what he was moaning was intelligible english (excluding the fact he was moaning his sire's name of course), if he was honest with himself. His cock and hole being worked was really doing a number on his mind. When he felt that his finger could slide in and out in decent pace, thats when he finally added a second one. A moan so loud it echoed throughout the room (and down the hall, he was sure) erupted from his chest. His hips didn't let up and neither did his hand, curling every few seconds as he rode his fingers desperately. That is until he heard himself moan out a word he wasn't expecting.  
"Fuck, daddy!" He stopped. The water went dead silent, all that was there in that room was Gwilym staring at Brian with his blue eyes wide in shock, hand that was on his cock now over his mouth and Brian's pupils blown wide in pure lust.  
"Oh, my sweet prey" May growled, "little thing, you really shouldn't have said that..." his voice was so low it was almost an animal guttural growl, as he yanked Gwilym forward and made their chests collide.  
Gwilym was trembling wildly, his expression a delightful mixture of embarassement and pure lust. He tried to speak but no sound would come out, and his throbbing cock wasn't helping, nor the fact that he seemed to be unable to remove his fingers from his opening - the fear had frozen him, and he loved it. It wasn't the ugly kind of fear, the one that made you want to scream and run. It was the kind of fear he had always associated with, well, vampires. Fear and lust in one - being at someone's mercy, being theirs to tease and use and please.  
"How did you know what that makes me feel?" May asked with a dirty smirk. He grasped Gwilym's hair and pulled his head forward, grasping his shoulder. He exposed his sired's neck, plunging his teeth in right under his mark, taking a deep gulp, moaning against his skin.  
"Out of the tub. On the carpet, on your hands and knees" he ordered as he broke apart from Gwilym's neck. He smiled before adding: "This is an order from your daddy."  
Still inherently in shock, Gwilym sat in his place for a while, panting heavily before scrambling to get out of that damned tub. If he hadn't been gripping the counter of the sink he was sure he would've fallen on his ass. He did as he was told and got on all fours on the carpet, his knees were shaking under his weight and anxiety, hands splayed out in front of him and following suit in how they shook. Brian couldn't help but smile, loving how obedient his little boy was to his every command. He also couldn't help but marvel at the blood trickling from his neck. His pure instincts drove him (or else he would've stayed staring forever at Gwilym) to stand and follow him out of the tub. Gwilym chose to look up and was glad he did. If he thought May was breathtaking nude, nude and wet was a completely different plane of existence. Not to mention those eyes... Kust knowing they were on him made him feel like he was being stalked in the night. he shuddered fully, spreading his knees apart a bit more.  
"What are you going to do to me, daddy?" He asked, voice small and drenched in submission. May circled him.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
May trailed one finger down his back and between his buttocks, enjoying the shivers he provoked. He spread his sired's cheeks with his hands, and without warning left a kiss on his fucked out opening. Gwilym yelped and his thighs trembled like crazy - because the kiss was followed by May's tongue plunging inside him.  
May was careful not to even graze his soft flesh with his sharp teeth, licking quickly, plunging his tongue inside and darting it out of his prey, that couldn't but whimper. Through the bond, May felt his feelings and for a moment he was the one overwhelmed - Gwilym's lust was wild, the hunger of a newborn vampire mixed with the pure pleasure of the flesh... And that fear. May felt clearly how scared he was, his heart running like a rabbit. And he loved it - they both did.  
May drawed back and gave his own cock a couple of pulls, admiring his sired's back wet and shiny, his blood dripping on the floor as he spread his legs even more, instinctively pushing his arse out.  
"Your desire makes me feral" May groaned languidly, "your shame and your fear - I love them. You're so perfect... So edible. You're a poor deer caught in a wolf's trap and you love it."  
At being called perfect Gwilym hid his face in the carpet whining.  
"Th-thank you, sire." May smiled at the stuttering man and ran his hand between his cheeks, dipping two fingers in and curling before whispering  
"So polite, as you should be." He gripped the base of his dark hair between his fingers and pulled his head back sharply. "I could let you go without. But you're always just so good, doll... Try me again, next time, try to fight back. Maybe you won't get so lucky with me." He kissed the mark on his neck as his cockhead lightly rubbed against his hole, spreading precum. May felt him shiver and swore he felt it go through himself, making him shake slightly.  
Gwilym sobbed out. "You're so good to me, daddy... Thank you so much. I'll never misbehave again, I promise."  
It was all it took May to lose control and push inside his sired - painfully slow. He kept his hand in his hair, thrusting slowly, making sure Gwilym felt all of him inside.  
"That's a lovely boy" May praised, one hand sliding forward to pinch and pull at his erect nipple, which made the youngling cry out in pleasure. "Easy, easy thing..." May kept saying, buried to the hilt in his partner. The warm and wet tightness was making him closer and closer to his release by the second.  
Gwilym loved this. Loved being touched so much, teased, utterly helpless.   
"Daddy -" Gwilym whimpered, "please, faster -"  
"Oh, don't be a bad boy" May said, tugging his hair, "you'll get my cock how I like it, when I like it. Have you forgotten already you're my plaything?"  
He was hungry, starving for his sired's blood, his expanse of skin so beautiful and ready to be marked. He ran a hand up his side as he decided where he would bite. Gwilym was being so good, trying desperately not to grind back, letting May set his rhytm even if it was so slow he almost wanted to cry.  
Gwilym kept his head down and hands gripping the carpet as he panted wantonly, sobs wracking his chest every couple of minutes. Under his breath he would whisper a 'please' here and there hoping some sort of entity would be kind enough to make the silver haired beauty speed up. He felt the man's hand rub his back very slowly, folowed by his lips kissing whetever he rubbed. If that was a way to make him forget about the languid strokes he was giving the poor man, it was working. Through their bond he felt a glimmer of mischief in Brian's kisses, a mischief that soon turned to pure lust as he bit into Gwilym's side right under his shoulder blade. Gwilym moaned, tossing his head back and felt Brian's hips speed up, making his teeth grit as his master and mentor drank from his bite. There was nothing more intoxicating than this... there couldn't be.  
May was feeling too much, too strong. Himself buried in Gwilym, his blood in his mouth, and their bond making him able to receive Gwilym's soft psychic pleas, that he was sure the sired didn't even know he was sending. He fucked him harder as he drank one last gulp before breaking away from his flesh. To see how well Gwilym took him, and how polite he was...  
"My prey, you taste even better than yesterday" he praised, "will you just keep being tastier? I won't be able to stay one minute without breaking your skin if you do..."  
Gwilym couldn't think much, overstimulated as he was. He shakingly turned his head to look over his shoulder, and the sight made him gape - May's mouth was matted with his blood, hands on his hips as he thrusted faster. May found his eyes and stared at him, inexpressable desire and love in them. And the unsatiable hunger for his body.  
"Give it to me" Gwilym whimpered, "daddy - cum, please."  
May dug his nails into his scalp, not enough to hurt him but enough to create that prick of pain he so desired. "You want daddy's cum, sweetheart? You want it?" His hips pounded harder and out of rhythm as he felt his orgasm approach and hit him like a powerful wave. Growls turned to moans that could have been mistaken as just yells as May's orgasm crashed down onto him. Just from the sounds alone, Gwilym could have came but it was really the warmth from his sire that gripped him and pushed him over as well, making him whimper and whine. Brian's hands, now shaking from his intense orgasm, let go of Gwilym in all aspects. He gulped and whispered: "Darling? My Gwilym - are you alright?"  
Gwilym breathed heavily, chest raising and falling rapidly as his arms gave in and he hit the carpet. He turned slowly and smiled a weak smile. His hand reached for May's face, fingers barely brushing his cheek.  
"I'm wrecked" he sighed out, "but in the nice way" he added, seeing May's eyes widen in worry. How his sire could go from a feral sex machine to such a sweet, caring creature, Gwilym had yet to understand. He had all eternity to understand, he thought.  
"I feared I had gone too far" May said, voice a bit shaked from the recent orgasm. Gwilym shaked his head.  
"It was... It was..." he bit his lip, "it was nice. I like it - rough."  
May smirked a devilish smile and faked a bow, as he took one of the towels and dipped it in the hot tub, ready to clean his baby up. He brought it sweetly up his trembling leg, holding his ankle with a firm yet careful grip.  
"You drive me crazy" May confessed, "I have nevet felt such hunger and desire. You're - you're something, Gwilym."  
Gwilym felt his face heat up. He knew that May meant these words, they weren't just hollow sounds that whistled in the wind as they were spoken. Their bond solidified that in a great certainty, that May loved Gwilym and meant it sincerely. He smiled and gasped a little when he felt Brian touch his backside to carefully clean him.  
"I'm glad I'm helping you experience something new as well. It'd be a bit boring if it was just me." He giggled. May smiled back, finishing his job of cleaning his lover before once again picking him up.  
"You are bed ridden for the rest of the day. I sadly, cannot join you."  
Gwilym felt himself pout, something he never usually would do but around Brian he couldn't help.  
"Why not?"  
"Duty calls, my love. I have a few things to attend to, calls to make and all that. But I'll be sure to check on you every hour". But Brian knew he meant ever half hour...  
"I'm jealous of those things you have to do." Gwilym said, leaning his face in the crook of May's neck, playing with his curls as he was brought upstairs in May's bedroom. The fact that May hadn't confined him to his room but had brought him in his own...  
May dropped him gently on the bed, and took a moment to appreciate the bruised and bitten pale skin of his lover against the crimson covers. He caressed his face.  
"I'll have someone bring you your bag and some books. But you can sleep if you want to."  
Gwilym shook his head. "I'm in the mood for reading" he said, but immediately felt ashamed. A memory yet again surfaced; mean words and his beloved copy of Dracula torn from his hands. /Do something with your life instead of reading useless shit/.  
May felt the pang of regret through the bond and bent to kiss him. Gwilym closed his eyes shut but there was no more stopping the flow - memory after memory May learned of the party of his life that he had kept silent. The beating - heartless and vicious, and the laughter when he said he liked being an academic. Biting words - /All english professors are fags/ - and cigarette smoke blown right in his face. And Gwilym's face - ten years younger, broken dreams in his eyes as he looked at his black eye in the mirror.  
"Your search for knowledge is admirable" May whispered against his forehead, "you're so smart, honey. Later I'll come and read with you. I -" he stopped words not able to convey the swelling of his heart.  
He stood back up and buttoned his shirt in silence, pulling up his trousers.  
May hated hearing and seeing all the things that had happened to his love. His no longer beating heart broke yet raged with anger as he slid on his jacket, but of course Gwilym was too overpowered by his own sadness for it to affect him. He turned to see his love in a ball, hugging a pillow now, trying still to block the thoughts... but to no avail. Tears stained the pillow and brian knew that was probably what Gwilym needed. To cry. To get his emotions out and not bottle them so. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to his old friend Freddie, god help him. May shuffled to his lover and placed a small kiss to his temple, whispering into his hair "I love you. Call for me of you need me, please..." He hoped that through the bond he could feel the regret Brian had of having to leave him alone, but he felt it was for the best. Gwilym just nodded into the pillow, tears still pouring as Brian left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! We sincerely hope you like this more calm chapter... And the introduction of a certain someone...

Gwilym was silent while crying. The pictures from his past had hit harder than he thought they could. After all those years... But years didn't matter.  
He let the pillow go, looking at the ceiling. May's bed had curtains on the sides but nothing above, letting him see the beautiful galaxy painting above him. He lost himself in the swirling planets and showering shooting stars, and pictured May painting them, up a stair, his paintbrush making love to the ceiling as he poured out his passion.  
The thought calmed him down, and he found himself breathing steadily. His heartbeat thundering in his ears had him wondering why May's heart was not beating while his still was. He had to ask him, sooner or later. He focused on each detail of the room, as he always did when he had to calm himself down. The room was so unbelievably 'May' that he had to smile. Apart from the ceiling, the open closet showed dozens of long coats, that apparently were the sire's favourite clothing item. A large desk was covered in sheets of paper and of music, the chair overflowing with vynils. He propped himself a little straighter and suddenly a knock startled him.  
"Come in" he said, clearing his throat. It was one of the servants, a young man, with his belongings, and the maid he had met before, who handed him a pile of clothes and two rather heavy black books.  
"Thank you" he choked out, feeling stupid. But they smiled and silently slided out of the room without a word. Another mystery - who were all those servants? Vampires? Sireds? No, he was May's only sired. Then who?  
He watched the door in a sort of suspicious gleam, wanting to get up and perhaps follow one of them if possible... one move of his leg and Gwilym felt a pain shoot into his back... he huffed in exasperation before he took hold of one of the black books, running his fingertips over the intricate textures of the front. He checked the binding for a title only to see nothing. 'The last time he gave me a book with no name I ended up here' he chirped jokingly in his head before opening it. The first page was blank except for one single word. "Dracula" Gwilym whispered softly. His fingers skimmed the page as he smiled, hoping that the man could feel his happiness from here. He thumbed the page, wanting to start but his brain still pulling towards the mystery that was the servants.  
He put the book down and shifted his legs slowly but yet again, all he could do was yelp in pain. He smiled to himself, thinking of the cause of it - and decided that for the moment he'd stay in and read. He opened the first page and it was like being twelve again and reading Dracula for the first time. As he read, he noticed little pencil comments at the borders of the text. 'Nice' it said here, 'that's fake', where mention of Dracula's avversion for garlic. They were Brian's comments, and he chuckled and kept on reading, paying - to be honest - more attention to the little notes than to the text, which he knew like his hand.  
Two hours passed before the tug of the servants' mystery made itself heard again. May hadn't come to check on him not even once, the house was silent except for the soft splashing of rain outside. It was storming still.  
He put the book down and pulled on (with some difficulty) the clothes that had been left for him. Tight yet warm deep red velvet trousers and a simple shirt coupled with a wool sweater of the deepest black that must have been May's, because he almost drowned in it. It went down to mid-thigh and his hands were invisible in it. He had managed to get dressed alone, and it made him bolder. He moved a leg and no sharp pain hit him, only a general sense of being sore. He sit on the bedside and, holding himself to one of the columns, hoisted himself up.  
His hips burned and somewhat hissed at him for standing, but he ignored the soreness, making himself walk ar a decent slow pace to the door. With a gentle swing he opened the door and limped out. Of course he was met with the dark candlelit hallway, but this time that was it. No servants, no hustle and bustle, just himself in the doorway. Gripping the wall for support, Gwilym shuffled into the hallway trying to gauge where exactly his lover would be. His first instinct was to yell for May, but that would only solve the mystery of where he was. He wouldn't have time to find out anything about the servants.. he made his way to one of the staircases and made his way down, hearing a voice as he got closer and closer to the ground floor. It wasn't a voice of May or a servant, at least it wasn't a servant he had heard before, if it was one. His curiosity began to peak, and he suddenly wished he could walk faster.  
He kept descending the stairs and almost walked right into a candle lit room - where a bearded man was talking to May.  
He gasped and silently scrambled back, hiding in the corner of the door, and his curiousity had him eavesdropping.  
"- bright-eyed." Was the first thing he heard, "and bright-minded. Sounds nice." It was the bearded man speaking. From the glimpse he had seen, May was sitting while his friend (was it his friend?) walked back and forth. He hadn't been able to exactly make out his features, yet there was something in his voice... He knew the man, he was sure. Not personally - he was someone famous.  
"And how's the last full moon been?" May suddenly asked. The other man scoffed.  
"Managed to stay locked in. Thank god. I really should know how to manage them by now."  
May stood up and there was a short silence, and then the two started whispering, there was the sound of a door opening, and suddenly the voices where gone.  
Gwilym waited a second more, and then peeked his head in - he saw a backdoor swinging closed. And at the same time, a servant came in the corridor he was in, and saw him.  
Gwilym took a step forward to go into the now empty room and follow, but as he lifted his leg, a hand tapped his bicep. A yelp followed by a few flails made Gwilym turn and see the servant. His large blue eyes found the servant as the person who gave him such a fright and sighed heavily, bending over slightly.  
"J-Jesus..." he whispered as he ran a hand through his hair "I'm so sorry." The servant just stared at him, not really taking his apology here or there.  
"Why are you out of bed?" The dark haired man took a deep breath  
"I just wanted to see Brian, that's all..." A half lie. The servant caught on and replied with a snide smile.  
"Seems to me like you were eavesdropping, if you don't mind ny saying, Professor Lee." They punctuated the sentence with a giggle, making Gwilym raise his brow.  
"I didnt want to interrupt is all. He seemed to have a... friend over. A familiar friend..."  
The servant tilted his head. "If Dr May hasn't told you who his friend is yet, I don't think I'm allowed" they turned around and started walking away, "you should go back to the bedroom."  
"Wait a second-!" Gwilym yelped, stumbling forward, "wait - who are you? And I mean you - you servants. Are you like Brian?"  
The servant turned around and smiled a little side smile. "No", he said gently, "we're humans... Kind of" they looked around, like they were pondering what more to uncover. "We work for Dr May like normal servants. Pay and everything. We live here - have you ever seen Downtown Abbey?"  
The mention of such a mundane tv show, in this setting, make Gwilym chuckle as he nodded.  
"Well, it's like that. The pay is good." The servant shrugged, "and we really have nowhere else to go."  
"What do you mean?"  
"My family isn't exactly fond of me" the servant said, playing with his cuffs. Gwilym's heart sank, because he knew the feeling. He tentatively patted the young man's (or was it a girl?) shoulder, who shrugged again.  
"I really gotta go. If you want more gossip come down in the kitchens - we hang out there a lot." They turned back again as he laughed. "And how on earth haven't you recognized Dr May's friend? He's famous!"  
Gwilym was left with that in the corridor.  
'Humans... Kind of'. What the hell did that mean? He ran a hand through his hair before deciding what to do. His legs were holding up quite well, so he could do another bit of exploration.  
With a deep breath, he walked into the room behind him, where May and his friend had been, earlier.  
He looked around the room, mind buzzing from the decor. This had to be an office, the desk in the middle of the room sort of gave it away. Everything else around the room seemed sort of built around the central desk area, almost as an after thought. He dragged his finger tips across the glossy wood finish, admiring a couple of little knicknacks his lover had on his desk. Of course a couple of miniature models (differing in size) of The Red Special were placed strategically, quite a few little pictures he had kept from his years on the road. Most of them were of Freddie, a face Gwilym knew very well of course. He smiled, loving this side of May. His eyes however couldn't help but wander to a picture Brian himself with a blonde man, Roger Taylor, he recalled. As if the wheels in Gwil's head started to slowly turn, a look of realization came across his face who the man must have been that was in here with May earlier. His eyes darted to the door they left out of, wondering if he could catch up to them.  
He bit his lip as he thought - May had told him to stay in his room... Would he be unhappy with him if he disobeyed? He didn't know what to do.  
He leaned against the desk as he thought, and his movement provoked the fall of a scrap of paper. He instinctively picked it up - and gaped.  
It was a short text, like some sort of journal entry, ripped from it's place. His eyes were locked on the first word. His name.

/Gwilym.  
It sounds beautiful on my tongue. But it's not as beautiful as he is.  
I left him in my room to rest, poor thing. I took him twice already, and he begs like a dream.  
He is a sad man, dark behind him, and I would love to rip those memories from him. Or rip apart those who abused him.  
He is my first sired, but seems more than that... He mesmerizes me. His eyes, his lips. His chest and god, his legs. I wish--/

The entry was incomplete, but enough for Gwilym to feel a blush rising. He turned the piece of paper around and saw another sentence.

/He will probably leave my room and come look for me. You're reading this, Gwilym?/

He bit his lip, feeling a giggle bubble up out of his chest. He snorted in laughter, covering his mouth. He had hoped that in knowing he would leave the room, he wouldn't be upset. There didn't seem to be malice or frustration behind his words. As he finished his thought, he heard a voice rang from the door.  
Doing some light reading, I see..."  
He jumped, having been startled, and turned to see May leaning against the door with a smug smile. Gwilym ran a hand over his hair and set the paper down.  
"I- I'm sorry i left. I just.. well you hadn't visited." He peaked behind his sire before walking closer, his sweater paws prominent as he held his hands together in front of him. "I missed you. A lot." He placed his hands on his chest. "And what you wrote just made me miss you more." He meant this as much as one could mean something, not even in the sexual way, he just had the need to be next to May, basking in his state of being.  
"A friend visited; I'm sorry, pup." May said, smiling, as he wrapped his arms around Gwilym's waist, pulling him closer. Gwilym closed his eyes and leaned against his chest.  
"You look delightful with my sweater on" May added, "too big for you. Adorable. And don't apologize for leaving the room, you're not a prisoner." His lips touched his sired's ear, "unless you want to be."  
He took a step forward, at which Gwilym instinctively took one backwards, and May kept on forcing him back until he hit the desk.  
"I've forgotten what your lips taste like" May joked, hauling him up on the desk, his legs between Gwilym's, not pressing down sensually but just making him feel his presence, reassuring.  
"Want to remember?" Gwilym coyly proposed, his arms around May's neck. He parted his lips, and May couldn't resist a second more, diving in for a hot kiss, his hands on the desk next to his hips, as Gwilym's roamed his curls.  
There was desire in the kiss, but not hunger - there was the desire of being close, too close, fused in one being.  
Soon the kiss needed to be broken, as Gwilym and his counterpart needed to breathe. The youngling had his hands still buried in his lover's curls as he trembled and pressed their foreheads together. He chuckled softly, "You always manage to take my breath away every single time." Brian just smiled and rubbed his sired's hip.  
"This eternity is going to be very hard on you then." A laugh escaped the both of them before their lips found each others again. Gwilym hummed against his lips before whispering, "If you're entertaining company I don't want to keep you."  
May scoffed. "Please, he can wait for five minutes while i enjoy my time with the love of my life."  
An overexaggerated gagging sound was heard behind May, who whipped his head around to see his friend standing behind him at the doorway.  
"Jesus, Bri, any cheesier and you could've really done me in." The raspy voiced gentleman joked before letting out a cackling laugh.  
Gwilym brought his hands to his mouth in surprise, cheeks flushing. May stepped back but his hand stayed on his sired's hip, almost protective.  
Roger adjusted the collar of his hawaian shirt as he walked forward.  
"Roger Taylor; nice to meet you after a whole fucking afternoon of Brian telling me about you" he said, shaking Gwilym's hand. The dark haired man stole a look in May's direction, who just smiled and tilted his head.  
"Thank you - I mean -" Gwilym stumbled, "nice to meet you too."  
"Roger is a bit of an ass, I'm sorry" May said, joking, a smile playing on his lips, "comes with his nature, I guess. He's expecially on a bad mood one week of the month."  
Roger scowled at him, crossing his arms. "And I've been so nice and brought you food all week because you were too busy with those stars and shit. Never again." But his words were ruined by the smirk that followed them.  
"Well, Gwilym, I would stay, but I've got a bit of a problem back home - "  
"He's Lee for you" May growled, this time serious, "he is Gwilym for me only." His hand gripped tightly his sired's hip, and Roger took jokingly a step back, but his face was more serious than his words.  
"Sure thing. Lee, I bet we'll see each other soon. Bri here has to bring you hunting, and I'm modestly very good at that, so you'll probably have me as an assistant." He pulled his leather jacket closer to his body. "Bri, walk me out, this house is a fucking maze."  
May turned to Gwilym, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Can you stay alone for a dozen minutes? I'll be back in no time."  
Gwil smiled and nodded. "Only because you asked so nicely." Brian kissed his forehead with a smile before walking out with his friend. Gwilym sighed and leaned back in the desk, his eyes finding the picture of Freddie again. The usual feeling of loss Gwilym would feel when knowing someone was lost from this world didn't flood him. The coy smile and spark in his eye... It felt lively. He hummed before realizing May was making his way into the room. He sat up and smiled again at his lover, legs slightly kicking.  
"So, that's the famed Roger Taylor." Brian said with a sigh "He's about as every bit of a heart attack as you would expect him to be..." The sired laughed and hopped off the desk.  
"At least he was nice." Gwilym kissed his cheek and took his hand. A twinge of a smile appeared on Brian's lips before he took a deep breath.  
"Gwilym... I have to ask. How do you feel about balls? And don't be naughty, I'm talking about the dances." He booped his nose gently.  
Gwilym looked down. "Wouldn't know. Never been to one. I was not exactly the sociable student." He said with a half hearted smile.  
May entangled his fingers with Gwilym's.  
"It's because there's a masquerade ball coming up," he said, his eyes looking at the wall but really far away, "it's kind of a vampire yearly meeting. I don't like many of the folks there but - I have to go." He looked back at Gwilym, "and you have to come too, as my new sired."  
Gwilym placed his hand above their entangled ones. "If it's with you, I can bear it. Just - I'm ashamed to say this, but... I can't dance."  
His hand was clammy with emotion. He was thinking about how bad a dancer he was, how awfully ungraceful.   
"Are you sure?" May cocked one eyebrow, almost as of he couldn't believe his precious sired didn't know how to dance.  
"What do you mean am I sure?" He chuckled at his sire, "Last time I tried dancing in any sort of way it was at a wedding. I almost toppled over a cake..." he ran his hands over his face in embarrassment. "I'm extremely sure, let's just say that." May felt bad for his embarrassment, especially since he could feel it for himself. He kissed his lover's hand.  
"Well, if you can't dance I suppose I could always teach you, huh?" Gwil's cheeks burned bright pink "you're joking right?" He shook his head.  
"Not in the slightest. Come on, I would like to at least show you off. And I bet you'd love to be shown off yourself" he tipped the dark haired man's chin up with a finger.  
Gwilym flushed ever so slightly at the words, his heart soaring.  
"I'd like if you taught me. And I'd like to be shown off." He managed, his voice small and submissive. May smirked and dropped his head to press a kiss on his neck, above the mark.  
"Come on" May said, grasping his hand and tugging him. "Let's go in the library - my music is there mostly, I want to give you a nice, proper lesson. You'll be so graceful I'll have to keep you hidden to avoid others steal you." He purred, his gaze fixed on the sired.  
Gwilym followed him, and gasped when May's hand shifted lower and swiftly got under his sweater and shirt, cold hand against his burning skin, pressing down on the small of his back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter five! Thank you to everyone leaving kudos and comments, we Absolutely Adore you. And if you havent commented yet (or If you already did and wanna comment again), do It!! We'd love to know your opinion 💖

The corridors were filled with flower-smelling perfume, not too strong but not imperceptible either, filling Gwilym's nostrils as they walked. The rain outside had stopped for a while and now all they could hear, apart from their feet shuffling on oak floors, was the gentle dripping of drops from the trees to the ground. A soft noise came from the kitchens, which were downstairs.  
Finally they reached the library, and for a second Gwilym saw himself the previous day, precariously sitting on the couch, eyes tied to May's.  
May remembered himself, eyeing the couch before asking: "Nostalgic, isn't it?" This made Gwilym smile and lean into him as he walked to his record player, a big collection of record holders stacked on eachother in a sort of wall. It was impressive, Gwil had to admit, but a part of him really hoped he wasn't going to have to dance to all of these songs... he took a deep breath and watched as Brian knelt down.  
"Any requests? I've got quite the collection."  
"I can see that," A smile formed on his lips "but no, nothing exactly comes to mind, darling." He felt a surge of excitement hit his chest that he was sure was May's own. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the man quickly pick up a box and thumb through the music.  
"I've got just the thing," he started "it might be a bit childish... but I think it's very fitting for us."  
May pulled out a record with careful hands, showing the cover to his partner.  
Gwilym's heart picked up as he saw the familiar yellow dress and the blue coat, the candles and the Disney symbol up in one corner. Beauty and The Beast.  
He blushed crimson as he took the record with trembling hands and looked at it intensely, avoiding May's sweet gaze.  
He remembered of endless summer childhood nights spent huddled with his mother on the couch, watching the movie with her, laughing and singing along. He remembered being twelve and alone, his mother not there anymore, and sighing when the beast turned into a prince, which made his poor young heart ache. And his father, telling him that princesses were for fags, throwing the VHS away.  
He brought the record to his chest and kneeled in front of Brian, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. "Yes" he murmured, a sad smile on his face, "I've always wanted to dance like this."  
Brian smiled, the bittersweetness of the memory making him feel for his youngling. He placed his hand on Gwilym's cheek before kissing him again and saying "Well, I suppose I'm helping make a dream come true, aren't I?" Gwilym smiled and nodded, feeling happy tears prick his eyes. May stood, his sired following. "Why don't you put the record on, love? It's special to you, I can tell." His blue eyes sparked before he made his way to the player and put it on. In seconds, once the very first note hit, he had goosebumps. He turned to his lover, to see him smiling at him, holding a hand out and bowing. "Might I have this dance, Gwilym Lee?" He asked gingerly.  
Gwilym just took his hand, nodding coyly, and shuddered slightly when May pulled him closer, one hand finding his hip.  
"Hand on my shoulder, like that" May guided him, "don't squeeze. Just rest it there. Relax your arm. Like that. Good." He took his other hand gracefully. "And look at my face."  
Gwilym's eyes shot up, sweet embarassement in his eyes as he looked at Brian's little smug grin. The hand on his hip drawed him closer.  
"Right foot backwards, and I go forward. Keep the legs a little open." May's voice was soothing, Gwilym moved his feet and sure enough he stepped forward, right on May's polished black shoe.  
Gwilym gasped and stepped back, letting go of his hand and shoulder.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?!" May just blinked and looked down at his shoe before looking back up at his lover.  
"Gwilym, sweetie, you stepped on my foot, you didn't stab me." His cheeks burned bright pink before he ran a sweater paw over his hair.  
"Brian, I'm just not cut out for this..." Brian pulled him close again, shushing him.  
"Hey, hey. Listen to me. You can do this. You became a vampire didn't you?" Gwilym smiled a little and nodded. "Well then, dammit, I know for a fact you can dance. Now come on." He kissed his lover's lips tenderly and nuzzled his nose "for luck. Now let's try it again" he smiled. Gwilym felt himself smile as well before placing his hands once again, taking a deep breath and allowing Brian to lead him as they started up again.  
"Backwards" Gwilym said.  
"Backwards" May confirmed, and moved his foot forward. Gwilym did right, and beamed at his foot.  
"Sweet thing, you have to look at me." May huffed jokingly, tipping his chin up with the hand that was holding Gwilym's own. He held his chin up as he kept instructing him.  
"Now, baby, your other foot back. Then close your legs, like so, perfect. Now, do it forwards." Gwilym was under the spell of May's eyes, his chin and subsequently his gaze forced high.  
In a couple minutes, he was dancing slowly but surely. Foot backwards, the other, put them together, do it forwards.  
He smiled shyly and May leaned in to kiss him, only a peck on his lips, before letting his chin go and taking his hand again.  
"Faster, now" May purred, his eyes shadowed by the flickering candlelight, sensual in his catlike movements. He picked up the rhytm. He seemed to be gliding flawlessly on the floor, and Gwilym, to his own surprise, was keeping up.  
May guided him in large circles around the room, his long coat swishing behind him. The rise and fall of their arms was perfectly in unison, and Gwilym's breath catched in his throat.  
May couldn't help but praise the younger, "Good boy, you're doing very well". Gwilym got that bright look in his eyes again, the look of genuine happiness that May loved to see. He was sure, by the way Gwilym was looking at him dreamily, that he was living the dream he had had since he was a young boy. His heart swelled, despite it's still nature. The song was over by now, but Brian really just wanted to keep dancing with him, no music. Just them and their bond. Sadly, however, he stopped and pressed their foreheads together before landing a kiss to the youngling's lips. "You're my little prince, do you know that? Here I am wasting my days away in here and you just come along, sweep me off my feet. Make an old fool feel again."  
Gwilym's heart throbbed and he smiled dorkily, hands shaking in May's grip. He had never even dared to dream of such a thing for himself, and now, here he was.  
"You're not a fool" is all he could whisper, pressing the sweetest kiss to May's cheek, "and I could say the same about you. I was dying in my routine - in my ordinary life. So much less dangerous than what I dreamed."  
"Adrenaline junkie" May laughed under his breath, one hand sliding to his face, cupping his cheek. "Danger. I like when you tell me I'm dangerous."  
Gwilym looked away, shy, and May took the chance to kiss the corner of his jaw, letting his teeth graze the skin before drawing back. He took a couple steps back just to admire him, making his sired look down.  
"Hungry?" he asked, suddenly realizing his poor creature hadn't eaten all day.  
Gwilym held his stomach, "God, yes, I'm absolutely starving." Brian motioned to the dining room with his head "Let's go cause some trouble then, shall we?" He felt confusion bubble in his brain.  
"Wait... I thought vampires only drank blood to survive. We dont eat, do we?"  
As the two began walking to the dining room, Brian snuck a hand around his waist. "Vampires don't, no. We prefer not to even indulge for the sake of company, sensitive stomach and all that. But you, my sweetheart aren't exactly a vampire just yet."  
His confusion doubled and May could tell just how absolutely out of touch society was with the vampires. "To put it simply," he began "you're sort of in a human-vampire limbo."  
"Ok, but... why?"  
"You haven't killed yet" was May's short answer. And the reality of it fell harsh on Gwilym, who stopped on his track, eyes wide at May, who rushed to cup his face.  
"Don't worry" he said quickly, in careful tone, "you're not hunting today. I have my... Contacts. They provide me with blood, I save it for days I can't get out, and there's still some for today." Gwilym's eyes were so scared, and he kissed between his eyebrows, trying to calm him. "Don't worry. It'll come with time. I know - I know," he added, seeing him tremble slightly, "but you won't be able to help that, when you're hungry."  
For the first time, a pang of regret stole into May's dead heart, seeing how innocent his creature was still. But a more animalistic one surfaced, growling in his mind that he had had to take him and possess him, or else he'd have lost him.  
"Will you be with me when..." Gwilym whispered.  
"Yes." May simply said. He took his hands in his own and kissed his knuckles. "You'll learn."  
Gwilym's mind was whirling with thoughts as they walked back in the dining room. The servant he had spoken with earlier was there, a glint in his large eyes. He gave him a smile when they walked inside, which the servant reciprocated.  
The servant strode up to May, the smirk still a trace on his lips.  
"Finally time for lunch, sir?" He asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. May smiled and nodded.  
"Would've been here earlier if Mr.Taylor hadn't kept me so long."  
"Of course. Luckily we've already prepared a little something for you both." He motioned to the table, looking to Gwilym with that knowing glint in his eye.  
"Righy this way, Professor." That shy smirk that stained Gwil's lips almost became a full blown smile as they walked to their seats. Brian, being the gentleman he was, pulled Gwilym's chair out for him, placing a kiss on his cheek. This made the smile widen in his lovers end before the silver haired man sat in his own chair. The servant shuffled off to the kitchen, hands behind his back, once Brian began to speak.  
"I'm assuming the two of you met while you were exploring, darling?" He sounded happy, happy that Gwilym was actually hopefully making some friends.  
Gwilym played with the tablecloth. "We did. They're nice."  
"He's a bit mysterious when you first get to know him," May said, head leaning on his hand, and Gwilym registered the pronouns, "but you should go in the kitchens sometime. They're much less shy there, it's the part of the house they prefer."  
"He told me." Gwilym said, lips curling.  
May nodded and leaned in and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back on his chair.  
"Tell me about the masquerade," Gwilym shyly proposed as they waited, "Why is this a thing?"  
May shrugged ever so slightly. "It's origins must be lying in the fourteenth century. There's people around from that age - it's really interesting, under this point of view. Because most vampires are quite unable to get out of the mindset they had in their own century, it's very hard to have us all agree on something. The masquerade is a way for vampires of the same country to meet. There's some of them..." May trailed off, looking suddenly very protectively at his sired. He took his hand and brought it up to his chest. "Some of them won't care about you being my sired. They'll probably ask you for dances, or even sex. You - you must refuse."  
Gwilym yelped as the grip on his hand was made tighter. "Of course I'll refuse!" he babbled, a bit offended, "I'm yours."  
"It's not that simple, my sweet..." May's voice was laced with worry now. Gwilym at first thought this was just a silly dance Brian wasn't fond of because pehaps he just wasn't fond of the many people. Now hearing his voice... he had to admit to his blood running ice cold. Brian continued, "Some of these... creatures, they've been around much longer than I have. They have more power than I could ever imagine. They could grab you and in seconds you're under their spell just fron one look." He ghosted his lips over Gwil's fingertips "I know you're mine, but I worry because I've seen what can happen to other sireds. I couldn't bear to lose you." A strong pang of both sadness and heartfelt love hit Gwilym like a train. No one had ever cared this much if Gwilym would leave before. The poor thing took his hand and slid it onto May's cold cheek. The skin to skin contact had him shuddering and kissing his palm.  
"Brian May. I swear to you that I will never leave your side. Nothing and nobody will ever sway me to leave. I love you more than anything. I am yours and yours only." Had his voice not been quivering with emotions, he would have been more proud of himself. It was enough for Brian. He knew his sired was going to fall under some spells, it always happened. Maybe a dance here or there, an invitation and all that, but he would make sure he was always the one to fend off those seductive words for his little love. He sighed, somewhat of a relief hitting him.   
"I know, Gwil. And I love you too."  
The servant cleared his throat as he peaked his head around the door.  
"I'm not interrupting am I, Dr May?" He asked, a cheeky smile on his face thst reached his cheeks. Gwilym once again was a blushing mess, but May however just smiled.  
"Not at all, just two kindred spirits proclaiming their love. Something you see every day I'm sure." The servant scoffed.  
"In this household? Please. Before Professor Lee came about it was like living with the Phantom of the Opera. Angst as far as the eye could see." He opened the door to let the maids bring in the food as Brian blushed. His blue eyed lover smiled and leaned on his fist. Now, Brian embarrassed is something he could get used to.  
"Oh? An edgy hopeless romantic, I see."  
"Oh, like you wouldn't believe!"  
Brian playfully pointed a finger to his servant, "I think that's enough lip out of you," he said, obviously joking "and you, Gwil, well I think you know what'll come your way if you keep up." He winked, the playfulness swirled with seduction.  
Gwilym shivered softly at the promise, trying to hide it, but May saw and smiled even wider.  
The maid approached, and they leaned back to let her lay down two glasses of the thick red liquid May had been drinking the day before (which Gwilym couldn't believe he hadn't recognized as blood) and a covered plate for the sired. She took a little bow, her blond hair swinging with the motion, and walked back towards the kitchen.  
The servant who had spoken before let her come in before closing the door behind him, the smile still plastered on his face. It was clear he was fond of May, and that made Gwilym's heart soar with happiness.  
"Take a sip" May encouraged, picking up the elegant glass and getting it closer to his sired's lips, "it's not as good as my blood, but it's fairly tasteful."  
Gwilym tried to take the glass for himself but May clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I want to feed you" he said, his tone between lighthearted and sensual. His eyes were a little darker - the prospective of his sired drinking blood was always something that shook him from his head to his toes, he couldn't explain it.  
Gwilym shyly brought his lips to the edge of the glass and let May tip it upwards gently, while his other hand held Gwilym's chin. He drank a couple of sips before Brian lowered the glass, and brought it to his own mouth, lips closing right where Gwilym's had, too.  
The taste was definitely not May's, it was sweeter, with a tang of copper, and Gwilym found himself licking his lips clean.  
May loved the look of his sired's content face as he lapped at his lips. He knew he would look beautiful on the hunt, despite the fact of how nervous he would be. But then again, everything he did, Brian thought was utterly beautiful. Gwilym hummed and tilted his head. "That's very interesting." he mumbled.  
"You'll find as time goes on that you will be able to identify the qualities of the host you're drinking from. How fresh it is, how clean the body was, if they took care of themselves." He sighs and shakes his head "I'm getting ahead of myself... I know you dont want to hear the gory details. Here, little dove." He slowly lifted the glass to Gwil's lips and he helped himself to a couple of more sips, blue eyes on May the whole time. He pulled away and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You're such a good boy, Gwilym."  
"Thank you, sire" he whispered, lips still dirty. May didn't give him time to clean himself up, and leaned in to lick those plump lips himself, holding gently his chin with his index and thumb.  
"Come here" he said, drawing back, and patting his thighs. Gwilym looked at him in confusion, at which May smiled and added, "in my lap."  
The sired's mouth opened in realization, and he shyly stood up, carefully circling the table before getting closer to Brian, who had pulled his own chair a little away from the table, giving them space. Gwilym felt his ears burn as he climbed on May's lap, sitting on his thighs. A hand on the small of his back brought him closer, and kept him there as May took a deep gulp of blood himself. He looked at him over the glass, eyes darker, the candlelight making his curls shine, every move of his head shaking them, ringlets falling everywhere.  
Gwilym put his hands on his shoulders, letting his fingers dip in those silver curls.  
"Can I have some more?" he asked, head pointing at the glass.  
"What's the magical word?" May cooed, holding the glass just out of his reach.  
"Please," Gwilym said, and in a sudden burst of bravery he added, "daddy-"  
Oh. That was more than a magical word to May. With a glint in his eye, he smirked and took the glass, barely pressing it to Gwilym's lips. "Drink." Was all he said and so the young man did, taking a good couple of gulps before the glass was yanked from him mid sip and replaced with his sire's feverish lips. He gasped and frankly, he felt he could have choked if Brian hadn't made his mouth open and pour every single bit of the blood he was drinking into his own awaiting mouth. May moaned hungrily, the glass in his hand thrown to the side and now replaced with Gwilym's ass. He squeezed, making the dark haired man whine and grind against his thigh. Pulling away from the kiss, a strand of saliva and blood connecting their lips, May rasped, "You just can't get enough, can you? Am I a drug to you, young Gwilym?"   
The younger panted. "More than you will ever know." He answered, still rubbing himself against his thigh.  
May groaned and hauled him up on the table, luckily not hitting any of the plates on it. He pushed him to lie on the wood surface, and tugged at his sweater.  
"Take it off" he ordered, and Gwilym quickly complied, throwing the sweater on his chair, out of the way. May took up the other goblet, taking a little sip and then lifting up his sired's shirt to pour a drop of the red liquid on his stomach. He bent to lick it off, loving how Gwilym's belly contracted under him in surprise and pleasure.  
He stood up again and let the younger men take his shirt off as well.  
"Since you're so hungry" May growled, "let me see how you'd paint yourself with blood for me." He handed him the goblet, showing him what he meant by dipping his fingers in the liquid and smearing it on Gwilym's trembling arm, bringing the digits to his own lips afterwards, licking them clean.  
Gwilym held the goblet with a surprisingly steady hand, his fingers dipping into the warm liquid and tracing his delicate hips, right above his waistband. Very naughty of him, but Brian lived for the fact he loved to play back with his sire. Those beautiful fingers of his were soon drawing a line up his stomach to his chest right between his lean pecs. Oh, but it didn't stop there. The stripe up his chest swirled around his nipples as he looked up at May with those beautiful blues. He bit his lip nervously, tugging at one of the buds he was tracing, letting out a soft groan. His hand then slowly pushed down the right velvet pants that you could practically see his entire cock through and gasped as his member sprung from its confines.  
May was panting, his hand unable to resist anymore grabbed his creature's hip to keep him still, as the other palmed his hard cock, the heel of his hand digging in, making Gwilym squirm in his grip.  
"Good pup, so good" Brian praised, taking the goblet from his hand and putting it on the table, dipping his fingers in before swirling them around the untouched nipple, which made Gwilym arch his back slightly as he let out a little moan.  
"I don't wanna hurt you, since I've already taken you this morning - you'll have to be satisfied with your daddy sucking you off."  
"That's - that's more than satisfying" Gwilym whimpered. It was all May needed before half-kneeling down, hands sliding up those long, beautiful legs before his mouth let a soft open mouthed kiss on his inner thight, so close yet so far from where the sired desired them.  
Gwil slid his leg over his sire's shoulder, the sole of his foot rubbing his shoudler blade over his shirt, hoping he could possibly use the leverage to push him closer. He nipped playfully at the soft flesh, making Gwil gasp and arch his back, biting his bottom lip. "M-mm-" he arched his hips with a smile "You're making marks somewhere no one but you is going to see, daddy." He purred.  
"O,h it doesn't matter if no one can see it, what matters is that you can see it and I know that you will be able to feel it..." He pressed on the forming bruise, making Gwil's eyes close with pleasure. He shivered and arched his back before May switched thighs, wanting to tease his poor little sired. Finally, he couldn't handle it and just leaned forward, tongue ready to play as he licked a hot stripe on the underside of the dark haired man's cock.  
Oh god, this was so new. Gwilym felt every one of his nerves liquify and nothing but a primal sounding growl leave his lips. "Fuuck~" he cried out.  
May would've smirked if his mouth hadn't been busy; the sounds leaving his sired were dizzying. His hand grasped the base of Gwilym's cock as his tongue climbed higher and swirled around the tip.  
Poor Gwilym yelped, hands holding the table like his life depended on it.  
"Do you like that?" May asked, tongue giving a quick lick to the slit.  
"Yes" Gwilym sobbed out, hips eagerly jerking upwards, "please, please..."  
Brian couldn't resist the sight and took his sired's cockhead in his mouth, lips tightly wrapped around it as he gave a firm suck, one hand holding Gwilym's hip down. He bobbed his head, taking more in his mouth.  
Gwilym, sprawled on the table, was in pure bliss. It was all so much - and his sire was so skilled, he made him whimper and cry out shameful pleas that he just couldn't help. He threw his head back and breathed out, trying to relax, but how could he when with every movement May took more of him in his warm mouth?  
Brian was growing dangerously close to the base of his cock, and the two creatures both knew that if Gwilym got a single bit closer to his throat, it would be over. The very thought of it was making him whine and try his very best to not thrust up into his mouth any further. Then he noticed slmething very strange. May was no longer moving his head, but instead was just staying in place, sucking off his partner very slowly. He was teasing him, possibly even wanting to try and edge the poor man.  
A whine left Gwil's throat as he stuttered out, "D-daddy please don't... please, don't tease me. I need you. I need to feel you." He whimpered and dug his nails into the wood of the table, head tosing back as his other hand grabbed the top of Brian's silver hair, lightly tugging. "P-please, daddy!"  
Those words, spoken in that soft voice, drove Brian crazy, but he wouldn't show it. He stayed perfectly still for a couple moments, and enjoyed Gwilym's whines, looking up through his eyelashes and seeing his chest rise and fall quickly, sweat on his shoulders and brow. Gwilym glanced down and saw those dark eyes on him, and he felt the familiar tug in his groin. He opened his mouth and May understood, and suddenly his cock hit the back of May's throat, and the sire's tongue flicked against his skin.  
He shouted, loud and shameless, hips wildly bucking as he came without any other warning, right in his sire's throat, hands in his hair, sobbing his name. A feeling filled him, and he instinctively knew it was their bond, and May was shooting him emotion after emotion - he could feel all of his partner's care, his adoration, his lust. A sentence rang in his ears, clear as if it had been spoken aloud. /I'll devour you until there's nothing left of you on earth/. The hunger in that message made him whimper even more as he shoot rope after rope of cum in Brian's mouth, unable to stop.  
May was perfectly still, gulping him down drop by drop, hands on his sides, humming against his sired's flesh.  
It took a good couple of seconds, perhaps a minute before Gwilym came down from his high, thighs and hands now shaking like crazy. He panted hotly into the air as Brian slowly started to pull away. Being too sensitive, he felt another small rope of cum hit his tongue as Gwilym let out a soft moan. He greedily gulped it down before finally pulling away with a very lewd pop. His experienced hands rubbed at his lover's sides before he sat up for their lips to find each others again.  
"You alright, darling? How was it?"  
"Perfect" sighed Gwilym "I never knew that felt so incredible." He smiled shyly, still panting.  
"You look positively devastated" May quipped, one hand running up to entangle itself in his beauty's hair. "Now you understand how I felt yesterday, when you wrapped those lips around me."  
Gwilym just smiled, cheeks red, closing his eyes. Brian let him rest for a moment, then he squeezed his hip.  
"Come on, let's go to bed. I'll clean all of this blood up when we're there". Gwilym propped himself up on his elbows and dropped from the table, pulling up his trousers and reaching for his sweater, skipping the shirt because he felt way too cold at the moment. May took the other clothing item up and motioned towards the door.  
"I can't decide what's more tasty, if your blood or your cum" Brian hummed, making Gwilym yelp and flush crimson.  
"Dr May!" he said in fake reprimand, looking away. Brian just chuckled and said nothing as they kept walking. The sire seemed completely at ease, walking with hands in his pockets, but as Gwilym was calming down, walking on still shaky legs, he sent him message after messagge down their bond - a mental image of Gwilym on the table, lips shining with blood slightly parted; May's view of him in the bathroom, earlier, as he took him - which made the poor sired shiver. Mercifully, they reached May's room and the sire quickly left him to undress as he sauntered in the bathroom and took up a warm towel dipped in water. He came back in the room to a half naked Gwilym shrugging off his sweater, back to him, the light of the candles cutting elegant shapes on his skin, his lean shoulder muscles beautiful in that chiaroscuro contrast.  
May didn't bother to say a word, just stood in the doorway watching the beautiful creature of his own creation get undressed for his creator to come back and wash him off. A shiver racked his body from a draft, which made the youngling turn, and blush when he saw his sire in the door. "How long have you been standing there?" He asked shyly.  
"Long enough to remind myself just how lucky I am to have you." May kissed his forehead and slowly began to wipe away the blood on his lover's torso. "Tomorrow morning, I have to make a couple of business calls, so I may be locked up in my office for quite a while. If you wake up and I'm not back, I'm sure the servants in the kitchen will love your company. Maybe your little friend will take you to the market if the weather is permitting." He swiped the towel over his hips, making Gwilym gasp lightly. He smirked, "Once I'm done with the calls, then you and I can have another dance lesson." He kissed his nose gently and rubbed his jaw slowly. "How does that sound to you, pup?"  
"Heavenly" he breathed out, more in answer to the touch than the question. He let his head drop to the side, rejoycing when Brian pressed the warm towel to his neck. "I really liked dancing with you" he added, and May let out a breathy laugh and kissed his brow again.   
"I'm glad," he said, wiping one last time his hip before backing off. "Up in the bed you go, baby." He dropped the towel on a basket that seemed to carry dirty clothes and put it just outside of the door. Gwilym lost no time in slipping in the sheets completely naked, loving the soft fabric against his still sensitive skin. He watched with awe his sire closing the door and unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it off and following with his trousers. The vampire walked up to the closet and was pulling out some bed clothes when Gwilym made a soft sound and he turned around to see his hand outstretched.  
"Come here" he murmured, "you don't need clothes, I'll keep you warm." The alluring promise had something jolting in May's groin, but he calmed himself down.  
With a smirk, he nodded and approached the bed, loving how Gwilym couldn't tear his eyes from him, shyly stealing glances between his legs when he thought May wasn't looking.  
He slid behind his sired, arm around his waist as he pulled the covers up.  
"Goodnight" Gwilym blurted out, eyes droopy. May whispered his answer and leaned his head against his sired's shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying his sweet, even breathing. He started to hum almost imperceptibly a childish tune, and from the way his creature dragged a hand up his bicep, he was liking it.  
Soon Gwilym found himself drifting off, May's soft voice in his ears and the quiet creaking of wooden floors as servants shuffled about under them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who's the servant? You'll discover it here!  
> (Also next chapter is the ball I'm fhfh)

Morning arrived quickly and silently.  
Gwilym awoke, a smile on his face as he remembered his newfound life once again. He turned to see if his lover was behind him, but as he said, he was gone. He just sighed and rubbed the areas he would have been laying before making himself get up and ready for the day.  
He made his way down the staircase, sporting a gorgeous black and red harlequin print sweater, a pair of velvet pants that hugged his bottom half just right, and of course, boots. His eyes peered to the dining room to see the servant from yesterday, now dressed in a bright red hawaiian shirt and black jeans, his own nice shoes clicking on the wooden floor. Gwilym made haste to his newfound friend, his excitement getting the best of him as he said a bit too loudly. "Hi!" The servant jumped slightly but smiled at him.  
"Professor Lee, good morning. You look well rested." Gwil could tell from behind his stare that he was making a small poke at Brian and his little fun at the dinner table. He ran a hand over his hair.  
"Y-yeah.. you could say that." A cheeky smile greeted the shorter man's lips.  
"Dr May told me to keep you company today while he was busy. It's expected to keep raining all day today, would you like to accompany me to the market?"  
"I'd love to, it might be fun to see around this new place... um - god I'm sorry I just realized I don't know your name..."  
The servants shrugged. "Rami" he said, like it didn't matter.  
"Well - Rami, when you're ready I am too" Gwilym said, not wanting to pressure him. He had never been around servants (like most people, to be honest) and didn't know exactly how to behave.  
"I just have to bring his dirty tablecloth downstairs. Someone spilled blood on it, can you believe?" he laughed knowingly, collecting the cloth. Gwilym felt his whole face burn, and that made Rami only laugh more. The servant made his was towards the back door of the dining room and Gwilym followed, careful.  
"You can meet Lucy and maybe others too, if you'd like." Rami said, his steps sure down the stairs. The back door of the dining room opened on a corridor of cold stone, which delivered them straight into a series of impressive high-ceiled rooms, filled with steam. A quiet chatting was heard everywhere, and a quiet clattering of plates too.  
They walked past what looked like a wine canteen, but Gwilym knew better now than think of the red liquid as such an innocent beverage.  
"That's Dr May's reserve" Rami said quickly.  
"Doesn't it... I mean..."  
"Doesn't it affect me? No. I've seen worse" the tone of the servant was between bitter and lighthearted, and Gwilym didn't know how to interpretate that. Rami kept leading Gwilym through the room to a small door that immediately lead down the steps. The shorter man made his way down them and Gwilym followed right behind him until they were in a warmly lit room. As Gwilym peered about, he took note of the many black garments that were being hung out to dry. He was sure most of them were a velvet of some sort and just smiled to himself. His wandering thoughts were cut short when he heard Rami say in a louder voice than he was used to,  
"Lucy, we got a bleeder!" He looked to Rami who had the cloth in his hands, that cheeky smile on his face before a blonde in a maids uniform popped her head up behind a tower of red shirts.  
"From last night? Oh gosh that might be a hard one to get rid of" she hurried over, looking at the cloth in the other man's hands.  
"I'm sure you can manage it, you're a witch at this kinda stuff." He chuckled lightly. She rolled her eyes and hit his arm, taking the cloth from him.  
"You're all dressed down. Market day I'm assuming?" Thats when she spotted Gwilym behind her friend. "Oh! Professor Lee! You gave me a fright-- I didn't know you were accompanying Rami, I'm so sorry!"  
Gwilym waved his hands, dorkily trying to make comfortable.  
"Er - uh - hello" he stuttered. Lucy smiled and nodded. "Hello" she said, gloved hand raising up to wave back.  
"Me and the professor are going to the market" said Rami, "it's gonna rain" he added, seeing Lucy's worried stare. She relaxed her shoulders and turned a second back to large basin filled with steaming water and plunged the tablecloth in it, rubbing at the spot.  
"Sorry" Gwilym felt the need to say, but Lucy just waved him off.  
"It's alright. I just wish I knew how on earth did this happen..."  
At that, Rami chuckled. "Believe me, you don't."  
Gwilym looked down at his feet as the two young servants broke out in a hearty laugh - not laughing at him, but with him.  
"Come on, let's leave Lucy to her sex tablecloth" Rami said, wiggling his eyebrows. Gwilym went crimson once more, and as they left the room they could hear Lucy shout a "What do you mean sex?" after them.   
"Let's grab a coat, it's awfully cold" Rami quipped, guiding him back to the main corridor, where also May's reserve was.  
One small room, with a target saying 'staff', seemed to be their destination. Rami went in and a couple voices greeted him, but Gwilym couldn't see who it was. He came back with two long grey coats.  
"The people of the nearby town know this is Dr May's staff livery, they won't ask who you are" he explained, tossing one coat at Gwilym, who quickly put it on.  
Gwilym pulled the coat closer to his body as he raised a brow. "Wow, everything has such an order to it around here." Rami shrugged.  
"Thats the way it has to be when you're someone in Dr May's position. That's what he told me from the very beginning... I didn't know what he meant until a few months in." He raised his eyebrows to sort of accentuate the point. Gwilym thought quickly, wanting to ask before the subject was brushed away.  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you and Brian meet?" Rami was still for a while while adjusting his collar. The corner of his lip twitched, a fond smile with a literal twitch of sadness.  
"Let's walk and talk." Is all he said before striding out of the room, Gwilym following. They were back in the foyer when the servant began talking again. "I was really young when I decided i wanted to be an actor. I had plans of pursuing it behind my parents backs, because they didn't approve." He looked to his side at the taller gentleman "and believe me, this story isn't going to go how you think it will..."  
Gwilym just quietly listened, not wanting to press him.  
"I ran away," Rami simply said, and one couldn't tell if regret or relief shined in his eyes, "and thought it'd be like in the movies. You know, the young man goes on to discover the world, he becomes rich and famous and comes back to his family, that greets him with open arms. Didn't really go like that. No one hired me. 'Too exotic'" the young servant looked at Gwilym, hurt still in his big eyes. "Basically, 'you're a dirty egyptian and we don't want you here'". They had reached a backdoor, and Rami took a moment to swing it open as they got out in the backyard, in which a little road opened, going down the hills.  
Rami took up a black umbrella that was leaning against the house and propped it open, the soft rain dripping quietly on it. Gwilym shuffled below the umbrella with him.  
"And so" Rami resumed, "I became what they wanted me to be. A homeless, dirty immigrant. Asking money on the streets." His voice was filled with anger. "And don't ask me how... But I tumbled here."  
He looked off into the distance, nodding his head forward as they walked "I remember being right over that first hill. I was trying to find somewhere to sleep where they wouldn't try to mug me or kick me out, you know how it is in the city." Gwilym silently nodded. "I couldn't go back home. I felt like whatever was waiting for me there was going to make me worse than who I already was. So the woods it was." He took a deep breath. "I remember hearing something thudding behind me and my body went cold." Gwilym felt his body go on edge. Despite knowing Rami was alive and well, he couldn't help but wait on baited breath for him to continue. "I turned behind me, and I just see this huge white wolf with these huge yellow eyes rushing at me." Gwilym let out a soft gasp, a hand covering his mouth. Rami nodded, "When I tell you I ran, you better believe I ran as fast as I could. I just remember praying to whatever god was out there listening in every language I could think of. I saw Dr May's house over the hill and... well I just screamed. What else can you do?" He looked to Gwilym with a slanted smile.  
"He heard me, becuase when I reached the back door he was out there. I felt like some stupid little kid, crying to their dad about some boogeyman they saw, except my boogeyman was very real. Yet it was afraid of Dr.May." Gwilym raised his brows.  
"Afraid? Of Brian?"  
Rami smirked weakly, the memory of the dreadful event still evidently fresh.  
"Dr May seemed a perfectly normal gentleman to me then. But the wolf - it stopped dead on his track and growled at him before turning back and running in circles around the house. Dr May was gentle with me. Took me in, had me dry, eat, rest. And then he tried to kill me."  
Gwilym stopped, a soft exclamation leaving his lips. Rami looked at him and nodded.  
"He had been starving. His contact hadn't brought him his blood - he almost drained mine. I don't even know how he stopped... He told me he suddenly looked at me and I looked so scared that he couldn't drink anymore. But I had been bitten. The following days are a blur. I think he brought in the doctors and forced them to do a transfusion on me, killing them afterwards. I've never seen him that hungry ever since. He would drag the bodies - oh, fuck sorry." Rami suddenly stopped, seeing Gwilym bring a hand up to his mouth and cough, on the verge of throwing up.  
"Shit, I'm sorry - I told you I've seen a lot of shit-" Gwilym held onto his shoulder as he breathed in slowly, shaking his head. He blinked back tears as he spoke.  
"It's alright -- I'm just..."  
"I know" the servant said, taking a step forward, "I'm not gonna tell you anything else of Dr May like that. Sorry. What matters is - that's why I told you I'm not completely human. And not completely a vampire, nor a sired. He can control me to an extent, but I can't hear his feelings like you do. He saw it was a nice way to keep his servants under check, and he bit them all. Don't worry" he added, seeing Gwilym pale, "he didn't kill any more doctors."  
Despite everything, the sired found himself chuckling under his breath.  
Their attention was suddenly drawed by a group of middle aged ladies on a pickup, driving past them, laughing cheerily. The two looked ahead to where the pickup was headed and finally, at the end of the countryside road, a small market was to be seen.  
Gwilym felt the sickness in his stomach sort of bubble away for a split second and he looked to Rami who seemed actually happy to be there. The sired rubbed his arm, "S-so what exactly do we do here?" Rami shrugged, as if it was obvious.  
"First thing we do is we get the food - for the other servants and any unexpected human guests that could show up. Second thing, we find our hookup, hide all of the good stuff underneath the food, and we go. Like I said, everyone knows who we are when he wear these, they don't ask questions."  
Gwilym smiled, walking with his new friend through the market. It seemed to him that the servant had a certain goal in mind, or maybe a certain merchant he was looking for, as he passed up all the ones Gwilym would have personally picked. Suddenly he stopped, placing a hand on Gwil's arm before taking s sharp turn to a big brightly colored booth. "Here it is. The usual spot. Our guy should be here by now..."  
A man suddenly emerged from under the booth, between two paper packages.  
"Hello, Rami boy" the man said, as he took his sunglasses off. For a second, Gwilym thought it was Roger, because he had the same beautiful light blue eyes. But he had a rounder face, even if he was blonde like Roger was when younger. He was wearing a black shirt that said "younger tenement funster", ripped jeans and - much to Gwilym's dismay - no jacket, even if everyone else was huddled in coats and scarves. The shirt exposed his badly bandaged arm, that looked about to burst out of bandages.  
"Shut up, Ben" Rami said jokingly, leaning on the booth, "I'm here for business."  
"Ah, business - " the young man was about to reply with a joke when he stopped and his nose twitched as if he were smelling. His eyes trained themselves on Gwilym, who backed off slightly. For a moment, the young blond man seemed about to jump on him, but then his eyes quickly darted to the coat and visibly relaxed.  
"Damn hell, Rami, for a second there I thought you wanted him to murder me. Hello," he said directly to Gwilym, extending his hand, "Ben. Of Roger's pack."  
"Pack?" was all Gwilym could answer. Rami scoffed and dragged both men where the seller's van whas, shutting them in.  
"Now we can talk packs and why Ben didn't like your smell," he said. "I should be the creature here. You two can't keep a fucking secret - Ben, do you want the nice ladies who sell cheese to chase you with pitchfork? You've killed their best cow last month."  
Gwilym's eyes darted between the two, completely lost. It was Ben who took pity on him and patted his shoulder, before saying a simple, "I am a werewolf."  
Gwilym wanted to beat himself for his stupidity. Roger talking about full moons, Rami's adventure with the white wolf, 'Roger's pack'. The two saw realization dawn in his eyes and laughed cheerily as he ran a hand through his hair, embarassed.  
"Yeah, we're mortal enemies" Ben laughed, patting his shoulder again.  
"I would stop touching him, Ben" Rami advised, "Dr May will smell you on him and cut your hand off for having touched his lover."  
Ben rolled his eyes "Ooh like I'm so scared of Dr May..." he wiggled his hands about in a comical fashion, obviously not being scared in the slightest, or at least acting as if he wasn't. "Please. He knows where he is, what he's doin'. He's a damn doctor he should be smart enough to get the gist." He plucked a cigarette from behind his ear, lit it, and then it hit him right as he inhaled. A cough wracked his chest as he pulled the smoke from his lips and held up a hand.  
"Wait wait wait, one damn minute!" He giggled merrily "Y-you mean to tell me that Mr. Skinny Jeans right 'ere is Dr May's lover?" He looked to Gwilym as Rami spoke.  
"Not just a lover, he's his sired." Ben's blue eyes widened and his mouth gaped.  
"Well lads, I have officially seen it all! Never thought the old man would settle down!" He gave a hearty smack to the poor Gwilym's back, making him lurch forward. Rami rolled his eyes and hid his face.  
"I am so sorry for him..." he mumbled before sighing "Ok, Ben. Focus here. I know you're still a puppy-" Ben cut him off.  
"Pup. Call me puppy again and I'll break ya legs. Continue." He motioned his hand for the servant to continue speaking.  
"- But we came here for business. Now that we have things settled, I think it's time we do that... and please god put out that cigarette." Gwilym didn't want to say it, but he had to admit the smoke wss making him quite ill again, not just from smell but from memories making his anxiety flare. Ben rolled his eyes and stamped it out on the floor of the van.  
"Happy?" He stood, or rather hunched in the van as he opened the doors again. "So, what can I get for you two fine gentleman? We have a pretty decent selection here this week!" He clapped his hands and rubbed them quickly together. 'Jesus' thought Gwilym 'is Roger a virus? Do you become just like him once you're in the pack?'  
Ben picked up a nice bottle that looked like an innocent red wine, and sloshed it slowly as he handed it to Gwilym.  
"This one was young" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Gwilym almost dropped the bottle, but Rami caught it mid-air.  
"Mr Sired, watch out" Ben said cheekily, "takes me fucking years to drain them." He handed with more care a second bottle to the sired.  
"Drain them" Gwilym whispered, holding the blood like it was a treasure. He looked at his reflection on the glass and almost wanted to cry. He had to learn to control this, he thought, but thinking that blood was once a living, breathing human...  
"Don't think about it" Ben said, his voice serious for the first time in their meeting. He looked straight in Gwilym's eyes and smiled a sad side smile. "It's the circle of life. I'm not quoting The Lion King - it really is. Do you wanna starve? No. Then you hunt." He turned back and rummaged for another bottle. This one was little and the liquid inside was clearer, almost shining of it's own light.  
He sat down beside Gwilym as Rami put the bottles in a plastic bag.  
"Alright dude. This I give every new Night Creature I meet. It's fairy blood - not the cute fairies, don't worry. The old ones, in celtic tales, the ones that make you dance until your feet fall off and your lungs collapse." He took Gwilym's hand and put the bottle firmly in his palm, closing his fingers around it. "Two sips of this keep you alive for a full twenty four hours in the sun. Not one minute more, mind you. And you can't use for more than one time every month. Use it wisely."  
"Thank you, Benjamin." Gwilym said, serious.  
Ben recoiled as if he'd been hitten. "Benjamin? I almost prefer puppy! I'm Ben, lad."  
Gwilym felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and Rami grabbed his arm.  
"Leave him alone, Ben. Come on, Professor Lee." As he was pulled by the servant he heard Ben yell something unintelligible to Rami, but whatever it was, it made him laugh loudly.  
After their little shopping trip was over, Rami and Gwilym made their way back to the house. The silence was tense for a while before he mumbled out, "Don't let Ben get to you. He's a nice guy, just a bit blunt.." Gwilym shook his head  
"He doesn't bother me."  
"But what he said to you does bother you." A sigh escaped the sired's lips as they reached the back door. "He is right you know. It's going to have to happen... I know you'd do it for Dr May. I can tell you both have this sort of bond that you'd kill or die for each other." It was true as it was obvious. Gwil felt himself smile shyly as they entered the house, Brian pacing back and forth when he finally got sight of the two boys. As soon as he laid eyes on his lover, Gwilym felt a rush of worry and separation anxiety from his sire hit him like a train.  
Rami patted his shoulder and murmured something before vanishing towards the kitchens.  
"Here you are" May said, his voice full of relief. He quickly walked over and Gwilym had the impression he was checking if he was alright.  
"All well" Gwilym answered, at which Brian took his chin between his thumb and index and pulled him closer, his other hand circling his waist. The smell of his sire hit his nostrils violently, and he was on cloud nine when May's lips delicately touched his.  
"You met Ben?" Brian asked against his skin, sweet.  
"Yes. He's -"  
"He's Roger-y. I know" Brian kissed him again. "You smell like rain. I love it."  
Gwilym nuzzled his face closer to his lover's, a shy smile painted on his lips as his eyes fluttered closed.  
"Are you still available for that dance lesson, professor Lee?" May cheekily asked, letting go of his chin but not of his waist.  
"Always for my sire" was Gwilym's bold reply, which had his partner pleasantly surprised - he could feel it through the bond.  
"So, how did it go?" Brian asked, taking his hand and tugging him towards the library, which now had doubled as dancing hall for them.  
"Rami told me his story. Quite... Unexpected." He looked up and saw May was looking away. "But it's - it's alright. And we met Ben, and it was like a tornado." Gwilym chuckled lightly.  
May smiled sadly at the joke "He has that affect on people." A heavy sigh breached his lips "Gwilym I never thought you would have to hear Rami's story, at least not now." He squeezed his hand "but i suppose it's better he told you. I would've been too afraid. I think sometimes he knows what's better for me." He looked to his lover, eyes full of regret and worry and the pang of said emotions bubbled in Gwilym's stomach. He sighed himself and rubbed his sire's hand with his thumb.  
"What matters is you stopped yourself and saved him. I admit that the thought of all of that -"  
May nodded. "I know."  
"But I still love you. I know the creature you are isn't what makes you who you are" He kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand before nodding over to the record player. "Why dont you pick a record and put it on this time, my love. I'm anxiously waiting a dance with my prince." Said May sweetly.  
Gwilym squeezed his hand back before going to the record collection. He smiled as he saw one he had always loved.  
"Turn around" he told May, "and don't peek!" As his sire did as he was told, Gwilym pulled out the record and swiftly started it, sauntering back to his lover.

In the year of '39 assembled here the volunteers  
In the days when lands were few  
Here the ship sailed out into the blue and sunny morn  
The sweetest sight ever seen

The record sang, the strange country space ballad sweetly pouring out of the speakers. Gwilym put his hand on Brian's shoulder and shrugged, trying to seem cooler and calmer.  
"I love your voice" he said, voice cracking up when he saw the look in Brian's eyes. He was so desperately adoring, those eyebrows raised as he took his hip blindly, eyes locked with his sired's.  
They moved the first step in unison, and this time Gwilym was so graceful in taking it, he also surprised himself. May's gaze only grew in intensity as they spun slowly around the room, a younger May's singing his heart out from the record, and an older one pouring his own heart at Gwilym's feet, unable to look away.  
The spell was brusquely broken by what was undeniably Roger's voice in a corner of the room.  
"My God" he said, leaning on Ben's shoulder.  
Gwilym stumbled a bit forward as they both suddenly stopped. Brian kept him up from falling face first on the floor, slightly glaring at his friend. "A knock on the door would've been courteous." Brian said.  
"And a much better song and dance routine would've been a lot less harsh on the eyes!" Ben couldn't help but snicker at his alpha's joke before seeing Gwilym. A huge smile broke out over his face.  
"Gwilly! Long time no see, eh mate?" He winked, making May grab his sired tightly.  
"I'm assuming you got my message from this morning, Roger. But why bring your pup along?"  
"Play date! Ben told me all about their little run in in the Market, I thought they should get to know each other while we talked our own business."  
"Plus" Ben said, spinning around and starting grinding down on his alpha, "we can show you real dance."  
May groaned in annoyance, eyes widening when Gwilym let out a cute little laugh.  
"See? Maybe your sired wants a piece of this bad dog" Roger said, gripping Ben's hips and giving a thrust to make him fall forward as they both laughed. May wrapped his arms around Gwilym's waist.  
"I think not" he scoffed. After a second, Brian let him go slowly, almost like he didn't want to.  
"Duty calls" he sighed, pressing a soft kiss to his sired's cheek.   
"I'll bear it" Gwilym whispered, trying not to be heard by the two werewolves. May pinched his cheek and let him go, going towards Roger as Ben sauntered towards Gwilym. When the two were close enough, May's hand, inhumanely quick, grabbed the blond pup's wrist.  
"You touch Gwilym or so much as scratch him, I tear your hands off. With my teeth."  
The menacing snare was made even worse when his fangs came out. A visible shudder went through Ben, and Brian let his wrist go, walking past.  
"I thought my old man was a jealous one but, oh, your vamp is one hell of a ride." Ben said, huffing in relief when the two older men left the room.  
Gwilym looked at the door, almost as if he was still trying to watch his sire despite him being gone.  
"I didn't even know he was the jealous type." He admitted, "The only other person we talked to besides servants was Roger... I thought he was just protective given that I embarrass easily." That was an understatement, Gwilym knew it and he was sure that Ben knew it himself. Given the smirk the blonde gave him, that was pretty much a confirmation of his suspicions.  
"Hey, sometimes when they're the jealous type, that's the best thing you could ever have. Least you know when someone fucks with you, they got your back." He winked, almost slapping him on the arm but stopping himself. Gwil smirked, 'Not scared of Dr May, my ass'. Ben cleared his throat and plopped down on one of the velvet couches. Gwilym followed, only standing in front of him.  
"So, you and Roger?" A goofy smile broke out over Ben's now tinged cheeks. Is that how Gwilym looked around Brian? He let out a deep chuckle.  
"Yeah. Out of all the pack he chose this little mutt, at least that's what he tells me." The sired was sure that was a term of endearment between the two, so he just let out a small giggle. "People always think we don't fit well. Sometimes it's a pissing contest between the two of us, a battle of wits, power," a flash of pink came from between his lips as he licked his lips slightly "but that's what makes us love each other. We're both so driven. Plus, the sex." He let out a little howl and laughed when the professor blushed like crazy.  
"Come on, professor, don't be that prudish... I bet your vamp is nice in bed too."  
Gwilym scratched his nape and shrugged, a smile breaking out on his face. He looked at Ben, who smiled back with a knowing wink.  
"And how did you meet?" Ben asked again, picking up a book from the little table next to the couch and flipping it open, not really caring about it, just to do something with his seemingly unexaustable energy.  
"I came for an interview," Gwilym said, "I'm writing a book about vampires. But let's say... I didn't only get an interview." He sat down on the other corner of the couch, hands fiddling with the velvet of his trousers.  
"And now you're stuck with that astronomer vamp" Ben finished for him, looking around the room. "Y'know, I've never been in here. Usually it's just Rog that comes, I just do my selling in thet market."  
"I'd show you around but I'm pretty sure we'd just get lost." Gwilym apologized, but Ben just made a gesture to dismiss his worry. A thick silence fell on the room, neither of the two knowing what to say.  
Suddenly, Gwilym spoke up. "What is it like, the hunt?"  
His own bravery surprised himself, but he needed to know. Ben's words had dug a path in his heart, and he needed to understand more of the worse part of his new life.  
Ben leaned his head back as he let out a soft breath. "The hunt is insane. The only way I can describe it is when you haven't had a smoke all day, but your lips are quivering for it, your fingers are wiggling and begging. Everything is hypersensitive and all you know is you want that one thing, but you're waiting for the right moment. One that moment comes, it's like heaven in a bottle, or in your case a body." He chuckled at his own joke before shifting a bit. "I wish I could say the first hunt felt that way. I'm not gonna lie to ya, you feel the most human you've ever felt in that moment. You're suddenly aware of everyone's own heartbeats as well as your own, everything feels wrong and sometimes all you want to do is back out." That made Gwilym's stomach turn. The pup realized the sired was feeling anxious and patted his knee, "But, you know what you get if you do it? Eternal happiness. To love someone you share a bond with. To fall asleep next to someone and know the next morning they're going to be your one and only. Or in my case an old codger who sometimes will kick me in his sleep when he's dreaming of chasing rabbits." He laughed, making Gwilym do the same, leaning in his fist.  
"I just hope I'm cut out for this."  
"Hey, you were willing to give up a lot for the old doc. I'd say sky's the limit to what you can do." That was quite possibly one of the sweetest things that Ben could have said to him since he met him. The blonde nudged him and sat back down properly. "Don't get all emotional on me now, ya hear? I don't say that shit often." The professor snickered and shook his head.  
"How often do you hunt?" Ben scoffed.  
"Not as often as I'd like, that's for sure. Rog and I will lock ourselves up, some times we manage to get out, other times if the old man is worried about us, he sends Rami to check us out. You know how he is, never ends with us leaving..."  
Gwilym tilted his head, processing the new informations. To his dismay, he couldn't feel but a weird excitement for his first hunt, mixed with a bone-deep dread.  
He was about to say something when the two older men walked back in the room, Roger first, May following swiftly. They looked worried and nervous, like their work (whatever it was) had been useless.  
The bearded man made his way to the couch and, as if unable to resist, ran a hand in Ben's hair, murmuring a greeting.  
"Gwilym" May's voice called him, serious. "We have to get ready for the masquerade. Roger and Ben will be giving us a lift in their pickup."  
"Isn't the ball this evening?" Gwilym asked, suddenly confused.  
"Bri wants to make you try a dozen costumes, I think" Roger chimed in with a smile. He had circled the couch to sit next to his pup, one hand buried in his hair still, the other on Ben's thigh. Ben had his eyes closed, unashamed of letting soft humming sounds go even if Gwilym and Brian were there too.  
Brian's scowl loosened a bit, and took a couple steps forward. "Come on, lover" he cooed, extending his hand, which Gwilym felt phisically impossible not to grab. May pointed at a door he hadn't gone through yet, opened on a blue corridor.  
"Follow me."  
The professor took his hand and followed May as he walked toward the door. He looked over his shoulder to the two wolves on the couch.  
"I better not come back to you two fucking on the couch!" Roger's cackle echoed through the halls as the vampiric lovers made their way into the new room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First part of the masquerade, finally for you all! Look out for the cameos ;)

Now," began Brian "I know in most cases, peopke think for you to look your best you have to be uncomfortable." They kept walking until Gwilym could see an assortment of beautiful jackets, suits and shirts all over the newfound room, "But a very special friend of mine taught me otherwise."  
Gwilym's beautiful eyes were wider than Brian had seen them (when looking at something other than him of course). He gaped at all the garments that were ranging from dripping with jewels to having intricate designs that somehow looked so simple looking. The vampire placed his hands on his lover's shoulders.  
"Are there any that catch your eye off the bat, darling?" The sired nodded, rushing towards a maroon jacket with intricate gold trim, but also grabbing a black jacket with red jewels dripping from the cuffs and collar. May loved seeing his little love overwhelmed with such happiness.  
"I - they're a dream" he whispered, feeling like he always dreamed of feeling, as a kid. "I feel like Cinderella" he laughed shyly, at which May couldn't resist wrapping his arms around him as he looked about.  
"You shall be the most exquisite little sired, tonight." His voice was thick with pride, and Gwilym leaned back against his chest, sighing happily.  
He was about to decide on the maroon jacket when something caught his eye. It was a plain black jacket, at first sight, but as he ran his hand over it and brought it in the light, it shined brightly with an intricate design in golden and red foil - flowers and thorns, little fantastic beasts in the corners, so tightly wrapped around the twines and leaves to look almost part of it. It reminded Gwilym of his university's library and it's minied medieval books, shining in the light, beacons of past knowledge. It was weirdly trimmed, too, longer on the back, and the sleeves were flared at the wrists.  
"This one" he barely whispered, and he could feel Brian's approvation through their bond. The sired stepped back to rummage in a pile of trousers and found the match for the jacket - elegant, simple trousers of the same black as the jacket, a hint of the same design but nothing as appariscent.   
"I'll look for a mask apt to that beautiful jacket. You go change, love of mine, I can only imagine how stunning you shall look." Said May, and as Gwilym got into a small changing room, right next to the wardrobe, he could see May look for his masquerade clothes too.  
He had hoped maybe that he could peak through and see what he was picking out. As he took his sweater off he tried to look through the crack of the door. He saw May hold up a garment, stand still, then say, "I don't think you spying on me constitutes as getting ready, pup." Gwilym smiled wide and continued getting dressed. Once the outfit was on and he gave himself a quick once over, he felt his hands shake in excitement before he called to his sire.  
"I'm ready." May spun around, holding his own clothes behind his back. As soon as his sired stepped out from the changing room, Brian's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. Never in his life had he seen anyone look as beautiful as Professor Gwilym Lee looked that very moment. It wasn't just the outfit that suited him, but the face... his perfect cheeks were covered in a blush, blue eyes downcast and his teeth pulling on his lip. If his heart could still beat, it would be racing in his ears. He walked forward to his lover, who had asked his opinion on the outfit, grabbed his jaw and placed a searing hot kiss to his lips. The younger could only moan, standing on his tip toes to meet the intense passion that was Brian May at that moment. When he pulled away he could only manage to whisper, "You look perfect. In every single way imaginable." before placing a kiss on his nose.  
smiled and hummed happily before asking, "Can I see what you have picked out, my darling?"  
"A man can't have his surprises?"  
He could only pout before he kissed his forehead, placing his mask in his hands as walked to the changing booth. Gwil studied the mask; a beautiful matte black with intricate roses on one temple, vines with thorns that hung down the side, shining gold in a certain lighting. It surely was breathtaking, but when he heard Brian clear his throat, he turned, and only then did he truly realize what breathtaking meant. He wheezed as he saw his sire, now dressed in a beautiful crushed velvet maroon jacket, the trim, the cuffs, the collar all the deepest black satin, trousers matching the red. He took a deep breath and adjusted his cuffs.  
"What do you think, pup?"  
Gwilym flushed crimson, taking a shy step forward. He looked again at his lover, heart furiously thumping as he fiddled with the mask, unable to answer.  
May raised his eyebrows. "Well?"  
"You're - " he choked out, taking another step. He was close enough to his sire to brush against his jacket with his trembling fingers. May's hand caught his own and brought it to his lips, smiling.  
"You're stunning, daddy" Gwilym whimpered, his free hand running up his sire's side. He heard May hum against his hand and looked up at his partner, that was looking at him with hungry eyes.  
"If we weren't about to get out I'd reward you for those kind words" the vampire growled, tugging his hand to have their chests collide. They stood silently against each other for a second, forehead against forehead, nothing but Gwilym's ragged breathing and the soft shifting of fabric in the room.  
"My dove," May began, voice sweet, "my precious dove, this evening you could feel scared. I won't lie, many will look down on you, try to tear you from me. But I'll be there with you at all times. I'll keep you close to me, you'll be safe - all that matters is that you don't say your name and drink only if I've already tasted it first. You'll be alright."  
Gwilym nodded, his pretty face serious, as May took a step back and picked up a mask, twirling it in his hands. "Think this fits me?" he asked, trying to make him smile.  
Gwilym giggled, loving the mask's soft velvet finish with black lace for trim. It was elegant and beautiful, much like he was.  
"I think it's perfect. I think you're perfect."  
Brian couldn't help but kiss his lover's forehead before mumbling against his skin, "Then what are we waiting for, eh?"  
As soon as the sentence was said, Brian gripped his hand and they hurried back to the library to alert their ride that they were ready.  
Once in the truck, Gwilym could feel his stomach turning in knots. There was so much room for error tonight, he knew it, Brian knew it. He half hoped the truck would breakdown halfway there and they would have to miss the bloody thing altogether, but sadly, once the sight of warm candle light from a home he could only describe as a countryside villa, he knew they had arrived. Brian kept his hold on his sired's hand, constantly sending him a message of 'just breathe. Stay with me and remember to breathe'. He kept this up even as they got out of the truck. Roger poked his head out of the side, whispering something to Brian before grabbing Gwilym's attention.  
"Hey, Lee," the younger looked over, eyes full of worry and anxiety, "Bri's going to take care of you. Trust in him and you'll do fine, alright?" The professor only whimpered in response.  
Ben dared to pat Gwilym's shoulder. "S'alright, Lee. If you need us light the bat-sign. Or howl."  
Roger sighed jokingly. "Can you be serious for a second?"  
"You wouldn't like me if I were!"  
May glared at them both, reaching for Gwilym's hand. It was twilight, the sun already hidden and the countryside mist thickening.  
They hastly greeted the two werewolves and turned to the villa, tying up each other's maske before walking towards the entrance. It was in magnificent Versailles style, a large courtyard lit with candles filled with perfectly trimmed trees and hedges, a grandious fountain in the middle, topped with a statue of a woman holding up a vase from which water tumbled down next to her feet. She had wild hair, and long and straight, wavy on her forehead.  
"I've seen her already." Gwilym said, pointing at the statue.  
"Of course you have. She's Stevie Nicks."  
Gwilym turned around and gaped. "What do you mean, Stevie Nicks?"  
"I mean she owns this villa. And organizes these yearly meetings. She's one of the few you can trust."  
May hooked his arm with his sired's, and guided him to the main door. Gwilym hadn't noticed before, but there were a certain number of masked people around, converging towards the large iron door.  
One of them seemed to recognize Brian and marched faster to reach them.  
"May! You're finally here!"  
Gwilym looked up to see a woman rushung towards him, long blonde hair rushing in the wind, same as her white dress. Oh my god, he thought, it was her. He felt a smile break out over his face like it was an infectious thing he couldn't stop when she gave his lover a hug. He hugged her back and smiled. She took his hands in hers, patting them excitedly.  
"Oh, you're here old friend, I was so worried something had happened to you." May laughed, tipping his head back.  
"With the way I never get out? Please." She laughed herself and turned to see Gwilym. Her eyes lit up, so much Gwil could see them behind the mask. Obvious fascination overtaking her with the new person that was standing so close to one of her old friends.  
"Is this...?" She pointed to him, a smile on her face. Brian nodded silently, not wanting to say it aloud to so many arriving guests. She merely took Gwilym's hand, giving it a kiss. "It's fantastic to meet you.".  
Gwilym babbled a proper answer and couldn't help but choking out a "I'm a great fan."  
She laughed sweetly and did a little curtsy turning around when a girl's voice called her name from the other side of the courtyard.  
"If you'll excuse me" she chirped, one hand swatting her hair away from her face, "my girls call for their mistress" and with a wink, as fast as she had arrived, she had disappeared.  
Gwilym smiled brightly at Brian, who squeezed his hand. For the moment, everything seemed quite manageable, and the sired started to relax. Once at the main door, a wide eyed girl with teeth mark on her neck checked them for a moment before, with a grand gesture, inviting them inside the villa, two other girls taking their overcoats. All of them wore, long sparkling silver gloves which made their gestures seem ethereal.  
"They're Stevie's girls," whispered May in his ear, "Humans, sireds, werewolves, even fairies. She doesn't care, what matters is that they're loyal."   
They finally walked in the main hall, where the air smelled of a thousands flowers dipped in blood.  
"Now, never leave my side" Brian said, one arm sneaking around his waist. "My sweetheart" he added, pressing a kiss to his jaw.  
Gwilym closed his eyes and let out a soft breathy moan. He hid his face into Brian's shoulder, feeling shy from all the people around who could witness the act. He had already felt as if all the eyes were on him for the night, and he was sure Brian's playful nature was going to take advantage of this shyness. No sooner had they arrived in the ballroom, had Gwilym seen a huge gathering of celebrities. Some that were claiming to be dead, others still very much alive. It was as if his entire childhood was in a room. Brian squeezed his waist, whispering, "Having fun playing your own little game of where's waldo, love?"  
"I feel... So small."  
"Just remember, you are the most important one in this room. Always will be." A kiss landed behind his ear, making Gwil turn away before his eye caught a black and white harlequin mask staring right at him, it seemed. The same energy he had felt earlier in May's office washed over him, but he continued to walk with his lover, his eye spotting a familiar bespectacled man with long brown hair stalking towards them.  
The man didn't bother wearing a mask, and flipped his hair to the side as he sauntered towards them, a grin on his face. He had noticed the sired's stare.  
Gwilym recoiled - he knew this man, everyone did... The round glasses, the aquiline nose...  
"Allow me to introduce myself" he said in a fake low voice, "I'm... the walrus." He looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes.  
May tilted his head to the side, looking at his sired's reaction.  
"I - uh, hello Mister Lennon." he said tentatively, and the man did a dramatic gesture, turning his head away.  
"Please! That sounds so bourgeois!" he said in his voice now, pinching his nose below the glasses, "I am the walrus, I told you."  
"Yeah you are, you bloody fuck" a voice chimed in behind them, followed by something flying and hitting Lennon right on his glasses. He wiped what looked like the remains of a red pastry from himself as he stared at someone behind them, at which the two turned to see a munching McCartney, diving into another pastry like the one he had thrown to his friend. He flashed them a sharp-toothed smile before circling them to reach the bespectacled man. "You left me mask at home!" he said, grabbing him by the elbow and dragging him away, "I told ya' thousands times--"  
"I'm shocked" Gwil laughed under his breath. Brian booped his nose where the mask didn't cover it and held him close.  
"I don't want to alarm you, but they're the nicest around here. Don't... Don't think they're all like that." Brian murmured close to his ear, so only he could hear him. Gwilym nodded seriously. "Let's take something to eat" he boldly proposed.  
"There's food around here?"  
"In events like these, the blood we drink can and will be used in a good portion of foods. Some of them are good, some of them... not so much. Taste isn't the goal, moreso an aesthetic." It amazed the sired how intense and strange vampire society was. Almost as if it hadn't changed in the slightest since their existence. Brian guided his love to a small table, littered with different foods and pastries, all leaking or colored some form of red. They all looked rather appetizing, but he had to keep what his sire said in mind. Brian plucked a small roll from the bunch. "From what I can recall, these are rather good. Here, darling." He raised the treat to his lover's mouth, who bit into the soft bread, blood pouring out and soaking the food like some kind of gravy. He moaned, loving the taste.  
"That is very good, actually." He said as he swallowed it down. "Its almost familiar..."  
"Could be. Roger's pack sells blood to everyone in this area, maybe the blood I spilled on you yesterday evening was from this same bottle."  
The memory made Gwilym look down, almost smiling. Brian ate up the rest of the roll and beamed at him as he took up a little round chocolate and made Gwilym open his mouth again. He dipped both the food and the tip of his fingers in his sired's mouth, enjoying his embarassed stare before letting him taste the blood-stuffed sweet, removing his fingers.  
"A beautiful jacket for a beautiful sweetheart" a sultry voice said behind Gwilym. He turned around, swallowing the chocolate quickly to try and answer, but the man behind him put his index up against his lips.  
"No talking" he cooed. Gwilym's eyes widened as he recognized the sharp cheebones, the differently dilatated pupils. The man ran his other hand in his flaming red hair and smirked, gloating, adjusting his outrageously tight striped leotard, which would have made anyone else look like a fool, but on him just worked.  
"I'm Ziggy Stardust" he said, his voice low. He bit his lower lip, enjoying how the sired was completely subjugated already. "Maybe you know me by some other name."  
"Yes, sir" Gwilym choked out. The man grabbed his hip and dragged him a little further away from the table. Gwilym felt his brain melt, his thoughts unable to form themselves, his will submitted to the vampire's. He could feel Brian send him plea after plea through their bond, but for a second he didn't care, forgetting all the warnings.  
"Dance with me" Bowie said, taking his hand and spinning around him. He moved as if air were water and he was fluttering around.  
Only then Gwilym noticed a group of musicians in a corner, playing a soft music. He felt more than saw - his sight completely focused on the man in front of him - Bowie drag him into another room. Someone shouted his name but he followed blindly, heart thumping when Bowie took the lead and started to dance so gracefully.  
Brian felt his stomach tie in a billion knots. Fuck! They hadn't even been there a whole evening and someone was already trying him. He brought his manicured nails to his mouth, nibbling as he watched the two dance, not wanting to cause a spectacle unless he had to.  
"So," Bowie drawled as he traced a polished hand down the sired's own sharp cheekbone "you must be Brian May's sired. Am I right?" All Gwilym could do was nod. Bowie grinned ear to ear. "Well, isn't that just precious?"  
Brian saw Bowie's hand trace down the front of Gwil's shirt, making his primal anger rise. His teeth began to grow, but he had to hold himself back. The fact that anyone but him was touching his sired in such a way...  
Bowie tilted his head, "You know, Brian always swore he was going to be alone for a long long time. I can see why he changed his mind." He whispered in the young man's ear, his tongue peaking out from betwen his teeth in a mischevious smile. The music stopped and the Starman sighed. "I'm afraid our time together is up. Go on now pet, run home to daddy."  
Gwilym felt the weight return to his body, his eyes go back to being focused and looked around the room. Fuck, where was Brian?! As he began to panic he noticed the black and white harlequin come into his vision again, its head tilted in Brian's direction. But before he could see that creature better, they were gone. Bowie too was leaving, only his perfume trailing behind him as he made his way over a group of masked girls who looked eager to dance with him.  
He looked at Brian and almost ran to him, walking fast and not breaking in a run only for the sake of appearing in control.  
"I'm sorry" he sobbed out as he reached May, seeing his dark face. "Sorry - I didn't want to -"  
"Come here" May growled, pulling him against his body, "mine." He couldn't avoid whispering as he tilted Gwilym's head to the side and brusquely pressed his lips to his neck, open mouthed kisses over the mark. Gwilym whimpered quietly and gripped his sire's shoulders, holding him close.  
"Dove, little dove, I told you you wouldn't have been able to restrain yourself. It's alright - it's okay, baby, I'm not angry. I'm just a bit jealous."  
Gwilym relaxed, nostrils full of Brian's soft perfume. He leaned his head on his shoulder, completely draped over his sire.  
"Don't let me go" he begged, "hold me. Show everyone I'm yours."  
"If only that would keep the monsters at bay, my pet." He whispered as he placed chaste kisses to his lover's bite mark "If I could... God, I would show everyone you're mine by -" he cut himself off, his grip on Gwilym's hips growing rougher. He took a deep breath and nudged his lover with his nose as Gwilym kept a hold on him. He took his hand and whispered: "The only thing we can do, my sweet little dove, is dance." He felt Brian lure him back to the dance floor, but this time it wasn't forced, it wasn't from being hypnotized. Rather it was from the pure love he felt for his sire, and the need to please him and be shown off as his alone.  
May placed his hands on him gently, trying to keep himself at bay, his darkened eyes boring into his soul.  
"First step backwards" Gwilym remembered with a whisper, and they slipped into the music. They weren't the only ones dancing; Bowie was again on the dancefloor, a dark skinned girl in his grasp looking at him like he hung the stars. And dozens of others, flowing dresses and shining masks, and laughter. Gwilym saw the black and white harleyquin quietly munching a treat on a corner, their gaze on May as they stood in the shadows. As they saw Gwilym, they did a half bow, turning immediately around to hide himself behind the other guests.  
Brian leaned in to whisper in his ear as they fluctuated on the floor, the music filling their veins. "If I could, I'd take you on a table to show everyone you're mine. Spread your legs, eat you up. Bite you. They wouldn't dare touching you." His voice was low and sultry, velvety. Gwilym shuddered and he smiled.  
"Yes, shiver for me, pet, lean on your sire. Let him touch you how he likes..." he said, the hand on his sired's waist dropping lower, almost on his arse, so close Gwilym blushed and looked down.  
He tipped his chin up, making him look into those dark eyes that could see everything in his soul.  
"Eyes up," Brian reminded "remember, pet?" He bit his lip, nodding. Brian reached down, kissing his sired as soft as he could, almost like a sort of punishment. Once the song was over, Gwilym felt his heart flutter, sad the little number they had was over so quickly. May knew it, and smiled before whispering "Good boy~" They walked out of the crowd, fingers intertwined when a bright purple suit caught Gwilym's eyes. He didn't know if the person wearing it was coming towards them, but he didn't care. He didn't want to be away from his sire. As sure as he thought it, the person grabbed his wrist.  
"Aren't you such a little treat? Tall and handsome."  
Gwilym could feel May's anger rise as he whipped his head around to see who had his lover by the hand.  
The man had flawless dark skin, elegant curls falling on his shoulders. He was wearing nothing under the purple jacket, his chest seemed sparkling - and Gwilym indeed did see it was traced in glitter.  
"He's my sired, Prince" May growled, yanking Gwilym's wrist away from his grip. "Mine."  
"You don't like to share toys? What a pity" the man said, winking at Gwilym. "Come on, May, just a dance with this beauty."  
Brian stepped between them, his fangs shining in his mouth.  
"No" he said, angry and sure, "You won't lie your hands on him."  
Prince pouted and backed off slightly - he was evidently pretending not to be scared, but May was terrifying.   
"Well, baby boy, you're a lucky one." Prince said directly to Gwilym. He seemed only half trying to seduce him, not using his full powers like Bowie had done. He just wanted to make Brian angry.  
Prince clicked his tongue and continued: "Not everyday you meet a monogamous sire. But if you ever want to have fun..." he left the sentence hanging, and Gwilym had the strength to shake his head and grip May's arm.  
Brian looked at him and smiled softly, running a hand on his shoulder and on his bare neck.  
"He knows he's lucky" he said proudly, "don't you, pet?"  
A shiver ran through Gwilym's body as he looked down and away  
"Y-yes, sir..." he whimpered out. Prince smirked, looking at Brian.  
"You better treat that one right, if he's the only one you want. He's a delicious little thing..." he clicked his tongue once more and walked away, making Gwilym release the breath he had no clue he had been holding. Brian sighed himself, pressing his body to Gwilym's.   
"Oh my love, my little baby, you did so well. So very brave." Kisses were peppered all over his neck, making the sired hold back moans of intense pleasure for his one and only. When his eyes opened, he couldn't help but catch a peak at the harlequin once more. It's body no longer was obscured from the crowd, revealing itself as someone he assumed was female by the puffy gown they wore. The top was black with golden tassle hanging from the shoulders, white trim around the chest and a black and white harelquin print skirt. That energy he had felt before rushed into him. Why was it so familiar to him? Brian pulled away, whispering "What's wrong, doll?"  
The harlequin stretched out a hand, asking the professor for his.  
Suddenly Bowie reappeared behind them, launching one arm around Brian's neck.  
"May! That constellation you told me about, is it normal if I actually think it's a different shape? I mean - I'm pretty sure I am looking at the wrong thing. Come here, old fellow, tell me --" May was dragged off by the Starman as a flock of men and women suddenly ran to Bowie and the sire, separating them from Gwilym, who was pushed off in the room. He tried to come back closer to his sire, that was scanning the crowd frantically for him. But to no avail; it was like trying to go against the tide, a tide of bodies covered in glitter and laughing as they bit with sharp teeth into soft blood pastries.  
Suddenly, the harleyquin was right in front of him. They didn't spoke, just extended their hand.  
"Who are you?" Gwilym said, but the masked creature just tilted their head and took his hand in their own, black manicured nails stark against Gwilym's pale skin, inviting him to dance. A soundless invite, gracious like he could have never imagined. He looked at the creature's mask, and felt like he knew those deep brown eyes


	8. Chapter 8

He looked at the hands before they pulled him closer to their body. He looked around, seeing the only two partners on the dancefloor were the Lennon-McCartney duo.  
As if Bowie's powers reigned supreme over him once again, he couldn't help but feel his body begin to dance at an alarming pace with this creature. The only things registering in his mind were the sounds of the music. A rendition of 'I, Me, Mine' was the song. Everything else didn't matter save for the black and white enigma that was dancing with him at this moment.  
Being hypnotized in a sense but also feeling the warm energy radiate from the harlequin, Gwilym tilted his own head, whispering something along the lines of, 'I feel like I've known you...'  
The creature mimed a giggle, only continuing the dance until the song ended and Gwilym felt the stranger dip him, tip up the mouth of the mask and peck his lips very quickly.  
He felt the brush of moustache on his lips and a male voice murmur: "Tell him I'm fleeing" that could only have come from the harleyquin.  
In a moment, it was over, and the creature twirled and disappeared in the crowd with a flashing smile. He stumbled on his feet when suddenly Brian was behind him, holding him up.  
Gwilym expected him to be worried, so he was prepared for a sweet reprimand, but when he turned around he saw his lover in complete desperation, looking around frantically.  
"I'm here, Br-" he started, thinking he was worried for him. But May ignored him and kept scanning the crowd.  
"Where is the harleyquin?" he babbled, "where is he?"  
Suddenly he seemed to recall the creature had been dancing with his sired and spun him around, hands gripping his shoulders hard enough to leave bruises as he glared at him, between anger and tears.  
"Where is he?" he shouted, "why did you let him go? He was in front of you and you--" he breathed in deeply, as to calm himself, but it didn't work. He stormed out of a secondary door that led back in the main courtyard and Gwilym felt the pull of the bond, not sweet like always but menacing, forcing him to follow his sire. He tried to stop his feet but they wouldn't listen, he grabbed at the walls but he couldn't stop.  
"You useless boy!" May shouted again, his eyes staring at him like he was nothing, his hands closed in fists. "Worthless little thing... All it would have taken you was one word to stop him but you - failed."  
Gwilym felt a slash at his heart, his anxiety being pulled up from his stomach to his chest.  
"Y-you..." he let out a breathless chuckle, hand raising to touch his lover "you don't mean that, Brian..."  
"YES!" Gwilym jumped back, his blue eyes wide. "Yes I do mean it! What good are you?! You have the one thing I've been searching for for years in your fucking hands and you just stare at it like an empty headed fool!"  
Tears spilled from the professor's blue eyes, not in a beautiful silent way like in the movies, Gwilym was full on sobbing. Not only sobbing but feeling a panic attack hitting him from so many flashbacks at once. He dug his hands into his hair before throwing the mask off of his face.  
"FUCK!" he cursed, a voice Brian had never heard before leaving his sired. He peered up to see the man, still crying heavily, yell back: "I have had it with feeling this way - with things being my fucking fault! My father hating me because I was just some faggot to him was not my fault. My mother dying was not my fault. People not wanting me - was not my fault! You... You not fucking telling me a single thing about that stupid bleeding harleyquin was NOT MY FAULT!" He got closer to his sire, panting heavily, tears still spilling down his cheeks and chin. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE WANTING TO SHIFT THEIR BLAMES ON ME! DO YOU HEAR?"  
Before Brian could answer, Gwilym placed a kiss to his lover's lips, hot and sudden.  
Gwilym pulled back immediately, tears streaming from his eyes, hands on his mouth. Brian was like paralized, splayed on the wall of the house. For a moment, all they both could hear was the not so muffled music from the ball, and Gwilym's ragged breathing.  
"Gwilym-"  
"Shut up." The sired cut him off, "I'm useless, am I not? Then don't talk to me."  
May obeyed, mouth opening to say something but closing soon after.  
Gwilym kneeled on the ground. Breath it, out, in; he repeated to himself. Breath in. 'Breath, Gwilym', he told himself. He was curled up in a ball now, not caring about dirtying up the fine trousers Brian had given him.  
Brian finally found the energy to stand up from the wall, but didn't know what to do. He stood there, and Gwilym let out a chuckle.  
"All those nice words. But when you should tell them to me you're silent" he said bitterly between sobs, looking up. "I hope I was a good fuck while it lasted" he spat out, standing up on shaky legs, anger more than sadness in his eyes.  
Brian tried to say something, anything, that would take the sting out of what he said... but he couldn't.  
Nothing he could say at this moment was going to help.  
He stuttered as Gwilym turned to leave "G-Gwil-"  
"Professor Lee." is all he said in return, walking towards the door. "I'm staying with Roger and Ben tonight... tomorrow I will be by to gather my things, then I'm finishing my work. Don't worry..." he gripped his neck, looking over his shoulder before saying in spite "your secret's safe with me."  
With that, Gwilym Lee left Brian standing there, walking out to see Roger and Ben pulling up in their pick up. Ben smiled at first when he saw his friend, then frowned, poking his head out of the window.  
"Jesus, Gwil, are you ok?" His throat was raw as he answered.  
"Take me to your house. Please." Ben looked to Roger who just slowly nodded.  
"O-ok, Lee... Where's Brian?"  
He said nothing, just stood in the driveway before getting in the truck.  
Ben knew better than ask again, and just started to drive.  
"I knew it was gonna end like this." Gwilym whispered, crying his poor heart out. "I am not - I am never enough."  
Ben gave Roger a worried look and Roger just nodded back, climbing in the backseat where the professor was as Ben kept driving.  
"Care to tell me what happened?" the bearded man asked softly. Gwilym just shrugged and broke into tears again, hiding his face. The older man pulled him tightly in a hug, not saying anything more.  
"There was this harleyquin. He danced with me and - he got away. And Bri-- May was angry. I - I don't know..."  
He felt Roger breath in sharply.  
"Oh, fuck. Freddie." He said, leaving the trembling professor. "Fuck. Fuck. It was him."  
Gwilym looked up to see Roger was shaking, his hands uncontrollably trembling as he tried to calm himself down, but couldn't.  
"Freddie as in..." Gwilym tried, and Roger just nodded slowly, turning around to look at him. "God, we should have told you."

\--------  
Brian couldn't go back in the dancing hall. His dead heart had never felt colder as he stood there, looking at Gwilym leave him. He felt something on his face and touched his cheek to find a solitary tear. A knot tied itself in his throat and he let a ragged sob out. He hadn't cried in years.  
The power of the sobbing was almost too heavy for Brian. He felt to his knees, habds in his silver curls, feeling as though that was the only thing keeping him centered to reality. He shakily breathed, looking up and whispering,  
"Why?" Just over and over again until he couldn't muster any more sounds but sobs. For the first time in his life, Brian felt as though his life was truly coming together. He had a sire whom he loved more than anything, he was on the verge of findinng his best friend who had been supposedly dead for decades. The men that mattered most to them...now they both were gone. What was he going to do? Did it matter? Was he to go back to being a recluse?  
\----------  
"Why didn't you? This could have been so simple, I would have listened!" Ben looked in the rear view mirror, his brow knitted in anger himself  
"You mean to tell me that Freddie fuckin' Mercury is alive and you didn't tell either of us?!". Roger took a deep breath  
"It's not that simple, it would have taken time to explain yo you both, you might not have even understood."  
"Then try to make us understand!" Ben said, angry himself now. He ran a hand through his blonde hair "Dammit, old man..just tell us what the fuck is goin on before you ruin another relationship!"  
"Stop this fucking car and I will" Roger retorted, at which Ben huffed and stopped on the middle of the road. They were in the silent countryside, crickets singing as the two younger men turned to Roger.  
"He - he is in hiding." He began, "do you know who Prenter is? Paul Prenter?" the two nodded and he resumed, the spark of anger in his eyes.  
"Freddie was the one who was turned first. Turned - in a vampire I mean. And Prenter found out. He started to blackmail him; first he got Freddie to bring him with him when he went to Night Creatures' parties, then had Freddie pay an ungodly amount to bribe a werewolf to turn Prenter into one of them. Prenter has always been hungry for power, and the idea of becoming a nightmarish creature... He loved it. Thrived in it. He started to starve Freddie so he wouldn't tell anyone of his secret." Roger ran a hand through his hair as he let out a sad sigh. "We still don't know how he managed to escape. We can only assume his partner Jim had a part in his escape because he vanished with him. Prenter is looking for Freddie, he has been since then. And we are too. It's running against time, because all Freddie has to sustain himself is the blood that Jim brings him... Freddie doesn't like hunting, he just can't physically do it, he loathes his nature. And so he didn't turn Jim, and Jim is growing older, and he could leave Freddie anyday."  
The two young men looked at each other in shock. Never they could have imagined such a thing. Roger looked at them, eyes shining with tears. He tried to smirk, but he couldn't.  
"We really should have told you."  
Ben rubbed his face in exasperation as Gwilym just gaped, his eyes and face hurting from all of his crying. "Y-you should have," he said, "and I mighy not understand why you didn't..but I know why brian was so angry.. but it still hurts, what he said."  
"Brian is that way...he and Deaky both. He never means it, even when he says he does, but god it cuts like a knife.." Roger took a deep breath, begore grabbing Gwilym's hand and Ben's. "Boys i am so sorry.". The tears fell as he finished his sentence and thr first thing Ben did was kiss his alpha shyly, cheeks bright pink   
Roger looked at his lover with such an adoration to make him tremble. He cupped his face and mouthed a soft 'thank you'. Gwilym looked down. His heart was torn between wanting to run back to Brian and his sire's words ringing in his ears. Useless. He shivered.

\--------  
Brian circled the house as he went straight to Bowie's rooms, in the villa. Stevie had been letting him live there for some days, and he had decided to turn those days to months. He needed someone to talk to, but most importantly, he was fairly sure it was well past four am, and if he were still outside when the morning came...  
He brushed the thought from his head, not even wanting to tempt the fates. He rubbed his arm as he sat on the bed, his body still shaking from the crying he almost couldn't control. He sniffled and looked up when the door opened, revealing David still in his outfit for the night, his eyebrows (or at least where they would be) raised in surprise.  
"Well well well, if it isn't you." He smiled and started unzipping the collar of his suit, "to what do I owe the pleasure of the famous Brian May being in my bedroom?"  
"Please, David... I just need to have someone to talk to..."  
"Why not that adorable little sire of yours?"  
"This is not the moment, David" May said, and Bowie saw his red, puffy eyes and suddenly turned very serious.  
"Of course. Come in." He invited him. Brian carefully stepped in and looked around - the room was a victorian dandy's dream, filled to the brim with sofas and paintings and an extremely ugly wallpaper. And it was filled with people, too, sleeping everywhere is different state of undress.  
"Sorry for the nudity" Bowie said, half similing, hoping to drag a smile out of his friend. He brought him past the first rooms and into a last one, in which was a large bed, with the dark skinned woman they had seen earlier sitting on. She was drawing something on a sketchbook and gave them a quick look before seeing it was her lover with a friend and looking back down on her drawing.  
"My sired... He - he just left." Brian tried to explain, feeling bone-deep tired.  
David looked genuinely shocked, sad even. "What? You're kidding." He shook his head and sniffled.  
"I wish i was. I was angry with myself and took it out on him... I yelled, I called him things I can never take back" he rubbed his eyes and sat on the floor, shaking. "I don't know if he's going to come back".  
The woman on the bed looked to him with sympathy, but also shaking her head.  
"Perhaps he won't leave forever. But maybe he needs a chance to cool off so you two can talk things through." She stood, taking one of the blankets and wrapping it around the older man. "Until then, you stay with us until tomorrow night, yes?"

\----------  
Ben noticed Gwilym's shiver and lightly patted his knee.  
"Hey. It'll be daylight soon. You can't stay out here. Why don't we go to our place so you can sleep this off, huh? No shame in that." Although Gwilym doubted that he could very well sleep, he nodded and Ben started the truck back up, heading to their house. The whole time Gwilym wanted to feel their bond, even craved it, but the feeling made him sick as well.  
Ben drived fast - peraphs too fast - to get them to their house in time. The darkness and his tired mind didn't allow him to take in the aspect of the house, and he just let the two werewolves drag him into a windowless room.  
"Sleep, Lee" he heard Ben mutter, "sleep it off." And he drifted in dreamless, dark sleep, his cold body reminding him every second that May wasn't here to hug him as he fell asleep.

\------------  
The morning came slowly for Brian. He spent his night in nightmares - Gwilym looking at him and asking him if he was a 'good fuck' over and over again, himself laughing as Gwilym cried at his feet, his throat burning with screaming. He dreamed of following a bedsheet-clad Gwilym down endless corridors, the sired would turn around to look at him and laugh, lovely, but then he would stop and start crying, and Brian would ask him what was wrong but he would keep crying and crying, letting the bedsheets go and ask over and over 'am i a good fuck? am i?" until blood spilled from his lips and he dropped in Brian's arms.

He woke up with a start, not realizing where he was, at first.  
When he saw the sleeping figures of Iman and David, he sadly remembered exactly where he was and what his situation held. He sighed, pressing the heel of his hand to his forehead. He was tempted to go ask Stevie if maybe Gwilym had made a visit at some point, but he figured she was probably calming down from a night with her girls. Slowly and silently, he moved into the closest hallway and just began walking.

\----------  
Gwilym awoke, throat sore as could be, body a bit sore as well and head pounding. He couldn't remember many of his dreams, chances are he didn't want to. He just turned over in his bed, replaying everything Roger told him in his head over and over again.. it made his stomach churn from nerves, but to know thr fact that Freddie was at least alive and maybe they could save him - but what about Brian? His heart dropped and his stomach suddenly felt empty.  
Brian probably didn't want him anymore. He did look sad when he had screamed at him, but... Maybe he really was just a nice fuck. The thought made his heart sink. He had been approached many times only because of his face and his body - no one wanted boring professor Gwilym Lee. When he told them he wasn't that kind of easy man, they were all gone.  
He sat up in his bed and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand - it was almost four pm. Given that it was winter, the sun would soon set.  
Suddenly, someone knocked.  
"It's Roger" a muffled voice said, "got some breakfast blood."  
"Come in" Gwilym answered, pulling the covers around him. The werewolf stepped in carefully.  
"Slept well?" he asked, "Sorry. Obvious question."  
Gwilym took without a word the blood glass he was given and took a nice gulp. His traitor mind brought him back to two evenings before; Brian sweetly feeding him blood, kissing him so fervently... He mentally swatted the pictures away, but they came back. Brian's face when he had seen him drink blood for the first time, his eyes proud and oh so sweet...  
An image that once gave him relief was now the worst thing he could've thought of. His stomach growled, and he wasn't sure if it was from the hunger or from how empry he truly felt. Regardless he forced himself to take another sip. Roger sighed, leaning against the wall.  
"I know things are hard right now, kid. But i promise, it'll work itself out. Always does." He didn't believe Roger one bit, bit just nodded. He pat his back and stayed with the sired, wanting to make sure he wouldn't starve himself. Gwilym tried to make conversation, his hands playing with the hem of his covers. The only thing he could think that wasn't Brian popped into his head.  
"That barn outside..." is all he said, not sure how to carry on.  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot you've never been around here before! Once the sun sets you're free to explore, do as you please." Roger carried the conversation for him "between you and me, I"m gonna need to talk to Ben anyway... hes still a bit cross. I think he's just worried about you."  
"It's... It's kind of him" Gwil managed.  
Roger smiled a crooked smile. "He's an affectionate pup. He protects the pack, and you're kind of part of it now." He patted Gwilym's shoulder before standing up and huffing.  
"Good luck with that talk" Gwilym said, and Roger just gave him a thumbs up as he walked out, leaving him to a much needed yet dangerous alone time. Dangerous, because he surely was just gonna think of Brian all the time.  
He set the glass down and snuggled in the covers, trying to warm himself up. He was so lost. He kept thinking of his sire, but every memory was tainted by those damn words they both had spoken. He sighed out loud. What was he gonna do?

\----------  
"Where are you going?"  
A voice stopped Brian on his way out. He turned around to see McCartney, elegantly leaned against a doorframe. He raised his arched eyebrow and pointed at the tightly drawn curtains.  
"There's still light." He had a serious face, which you didn't see often on him. McCartney preferred to be a light-hearted joker most of the time, and when he was serious you just knew it was important.  
"I heard and your sired last night. Would've been hard not to," he explained, taking a step forward, "you've been a bit of an ass, yes?"  
Brian looked down, ashamed of himself. He had been. He had given Gwilym the fault for something that wasn't his fault, something that he didn't even know about.  
"He was so close," May choked out, feeling close to tears, "so close, Paul. I saw him - it was like seeing a ghost."  
Paul stalked towards him, "Everyone misses Freddie, Brian. Everyone knows that he's in danger and we are doing the best we can. But we don't go hurting the ones we have in our possession now for the ones there's only a possibility for." Brian looked away and whispered, "Freddie shouldn't be a possibility."  
"And why not? Is he your sire, or your sired? Is he new to the game? Is he romantically attached to you?" May shook his head. "Then he's his own person, Brian. He doesn't have to be an absolute for you, even if he is in danger." Paul then sighed and pressed a hand to his friend's shoulder "I'm not saying by any means give up on Freddie. He needs you. But you can't blind yourself from your sired because of that, as he needs you too. Focus on them both, but remember who you have in the present." Brian shook his head, silver curls falling about as he sobbed.  
"I called him useless, I doubt I'm ever going to get him back again." Paul pat the man's back  
"Never be so unsure. Where is he now?"  
"I don't know. He left."  
Paul held him for a second more before giving him another pat. "Luckily for you, I saw how he left. He was with your wolves friends."  
Brian let out a relieved sigh. He had a place to start looking. The two vampires glared at the clock - it was well past five, the sun was abundantly set.  
"I know a thing or two about arguing," Paul said before letting him go, "as I argue all the time with that idiot" and he mimed two round lenses around his eyes. "One thing I can tell you is... Go there thinking maybe something could change. Don't say it couldn't even before hearing what your sired has to say. Because maybe he is about to forgive you, and you give him reason not to. Respect him, Brian. I know you already do, but respect him more."  
Brian nodded before silently thanking the other and turning around. He could feel Paul's eyes fixed on him all the way out.  
Brian braced himself for the cold that was about to hit him, knowing that it snowed all morning long. It was going to be a long way to Ben and Roger's place in this condition. But he couldnt risk losing Gwilym if he never tried. He turned to see Paul still watching him, and give him a half hearted smile before they both waved. Brian left the villa, no goodbyes, no hugs, no "wish i could stay longer". All lies, anyway, is what they would have been. He only wanted his sired.

\----------  
Finally as sundown came, Gwilym made himself get up, legs shaky as he put on some of Ben's clothes, as they were the only thing he had at the time. He trudged downstairs, big boots thunking on the wood as he heard Ben and Roger talking from what he assumed was their shared bedroom. A wave of jealousy overcame him, almost as if he was ready to accept that his relationship with May was no more, and his heart was ready to be hardened. But the jealousy barely lasted as he made his way out the door and looked towards the barn. Gwilym had to fight back a smile as he thought of all the things his sire would have said, criticising the wolves rustic nature or how the barn was built slightly crooked. The feeling turned from a bubbling giggle to a flat sickness that wanted to manifest into tears. He hoped to god there was a way this could somehow work out.  
He stood there, looking at his breath puffing white in the cold twilight, his boots crunching in the snow as he shifted his weight from one leg to another. The wood nearby was gently moving to the cold wind. It was so peaceful, he could hear suddenly Ben laugh from inside the house, and Roger laugh back, and he felt a pain in his heart such as he never had. Then the door creaked open and he heard someone shuffle outside.  
"It's all good, man?"  
"I wouldn't say it's good." Gwil mumbled. "How are you and Roger?"  
"This isnt about us right now." They were fine, obviously. Ben just couldn't tell that to Gwilym, he knew already and it would be rubbing it in at this point. He nodded, walking towards the barn with Ben. "You know, I know I said I'm not one for emotions and all that. Doesnt mean you can't talk to me, mate." The taller shrugged and looked up.  
"I miss him more than anything, but I feel like I shouldn't."  
"And why on earth you shouldn't?" Ben said, his tone so sincere.  
"He - he said... He said certain things-" Gwil closed his eyes, trying to shut the thoughts out. "I'm afraid that he meant them. I can't explain it, Ben, but I don't know what to expect from him."  
Ben placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.  
"Ask him." He said, turning Gwilym around.  
At the end of the road, just out of the woods, a little figure cloaked in black was standing still, almost like a statue.


	9. Chapter 9

Brian looked at his sired as he turned around and saw him, and stood perfectly still. Ben said something to Gwilym and entered the little rustic house quickly. Gwilym was standing still as if frozen, and for Brian was actually hard to start to walk towards him. What if he turned away and walked inside the house? What if he screamed at him to get away?  
But what Gwilym did was worse - he just stood there, perfectly still. He looked at him without anything in his eyes; and Brian would have felt his breath catch if he had had one. His sired was huddled in an horrendous green sweater that must have been Ben's, from the size, and his ears and nose were red from the cold. His lips were too - so red as he had never seen them, and his elegant, beautiful face was pale and still. The evening wind messed his hair gently and Brian thought about all the times he had sunk his hands in those locks and almost sighed.  
He was a couple meters from Gwilym now, and found that he couldn't get any closer. He looked down, ashamed.  
"Gwilym" he said, not knowing how to go on.  
Gwilym wanted so badly to be a smartass to him, wanted to say something along the likes of 'I'm surprised you even remember my name'. But he couldn't do it. He just stood stark still, letting the cold wash over him. Brian knew if they didn't get somewhere warm that Gwilym could still very well get sick. Even if they were in a rough patch, he wasn't wanting the younger to fall ill over something like this. He just looked to the barn and said quietly "follow me. Please?" He began walking to the barn, hearing crunching behind him. That settled his anxieties a little bit, but not by much. Once inside the barn, Gwilym spoke.  
"Did you think so little of me that you didn't tell me about something as important as this?" His body went rigid, he had to hold back a shiver from hearing his sired's voice.  
"Gwilym..darling -"  
"Please. I don't want smooth talking, Dr Brian May. I want Brian to give me a direct answer." He said firmly.  
"You already had so much on you, Gwilym..."  
"I am a grown man, in case you've forgotten. Not some kid needing to be protected."  
Brian looked at him - but that hard stare made him look away again.  
"I know - I just thought it would have been better. Leaving you ignorant of this." Brian ran a hand over his face. "I was wrong."  
"Nice to see you aknowlege that." Gwilym voice was sharp ice. "Maybe you didn't want your toy to get too involved. Least he thinks he's important, god forbid. You'd have to stick with him."  
May looked up again, this time forcing himself to keep his eyes locked on Gwilym's. They both felt the soft tug of their bond at the same moment, and gasped slightly. Gwilym instinctively brought his hand up to his neck, and Brian took a step forward.  
"My dove -" he tried, but the sired glared at him.  
"Don't think a couple pet names and a tug on this bond will make me fall at your feet so easily," the sired said.  
"Let me try" Brian whispered, hands shaking slightly, "don't walk away, please. Let me try."  
A moment of silence followed, the wooden barn creaking around them. Outside, Roger shouted something and Ben answered. The complete happiness of those voice made Brian's still heart ache, and his throat tightened as his eyes burned with the promise of tears.  
"You called me useless, May," the young man said, "useless. Words have meanings."  
"I know-"  
"No. You don't know in the slightest." His nails lightly dug into his skin "I've been called useless my whole entire life by everyone I ever met, and you just did the same. Even after all your swearing, after all the trust, after me giving myself to you over and over.... after I let you see things no one in my life had seen. And you still said those words, because you still don't know the half of how words have meanings." Brian felt the tug at his throat sharpen and he couldn't help but let a tear fall.  
"I never meant to say that to you, my pet..."  
"Yet here we are, after you said you did." He answered. More tears now, he was helpless to their arrival. A sob wracked his chest as he hid his face with a hand.  
"I know I can never take that back. I know I took the anger of myself out on you, my love. And I am so sorry." His whole body was shaking "I should have respected you on a much higher level than I did, and because of that mistake I hurt the love of my life and could have lost my friend forever..." The sired felt the tug of their bond once more as the vampire looked him dead in the eyes, "I swear to you, Gwilym Lee. If you please give me a chance, one more chance, I will show you and tell you everything. No more secrets, no more time apart unless you want it. You don't have to forgive me right away, or ever if you choose. But I swear on my life I will never hurt you ever again and I will spend an eternity to prove it."  
Gwilym's heart was thumping wildly. It was so hard not throwing himself right in Brian's arms straight away, pretending it was alright and they could forget it all immediately. But he couldn't; they couldn't.  
Brian took a step forward, and was about to take his hand when he stopped, not knowing if he could, if he should.  
"Let me try" the vampire begged. One evil part of Gwilym inside him would have snickered at how helpless he was, that part would have made fun of him. But Gwilym wasn't only made of that part.  
"Are you doing this just because you want to fuck me?" the sired asked with a bravery he didn't think belonged to him, his voice cutting and sure like never before. Brian looked up in horror.  
"No" he almost shouted, "no, no, no. You're more than that. And I haven't let you understand. You're more than that."  
Gwilym took a deep breath, and reached to rest his hand for one moment on Brian's shoulder. The vampire looked at him with wide eyes, hope blooming in them.  
"You're not easy to forgive" Gwilym said, removing his hand. "I can try, though."  
Try. It wasn't an absolute, like Brian had half expected, but it was something. Regardless, his hand rested on Gwilym's as he fell to his knees, his legs not being able to hold him up much longer. He just whispered "Thank you" over and over, tears still falling. The sired felt his heart ache from slight pity as he sighed, letting the man grovel for a bit. He kneeled in front of him.  
"Alright, you don't have to be down there forever, now." He helped his stand and looked back to the wolves house.  
"It wouldn't be fair for Ben and Rog for us to stay tonight. I think they want to be alone... as I think we should be."  
Brian nodded firmly, wiping his tears, "of course. Whatever you want my dear."  
Gwilym took a step further from Brian, not knowing what to do. Brian opened the door for him, letting him get out with a soft 'thanks'. It was painful - having clicked so well together at first and now being utterly helpless and clueless to each other.  
Once outside, they saw Roger standing next to the door. Gwilym walked up to him after a moment of quick deciding, and whispered hastly his thanks for letting him stay.  
"We'll go to his house" he explained. Roger brought him closer for a quick hug.  
"Good luck. Have Brian give you my phone number when you get there, so you have an emergency contact if you need someone." Gwilym just nodded and walked back to Brian, who was standing there, looking with ashamed eyes to Roger.  
"We can go" the sired simply said.  
"We'll have to walk, I'm afraid." Brian tried, his voice wavering, "I came here by foot."  
"You... You walked all the way here?"  
Gwilym's heart thumped faster. Brian had come to look for him in the dead of the night, under the snow, on his feet.  
Brian looked at him and for the first time dared a little smile. His confidence had vanished, replaced with fear Gwilym would turn away again.  
But Gwilym smiled shyly back, a quick smile that disappeared instantly... But a smile, nonetheless.  
Another tug on their bond made them look at each other, and slowly but surely they felt the bond flow between them. They felt each other's fear and shame, and the burning desire to be better, this time.  
"My hand is cold" Gwil whispered, and Brian shakingly took that pale hand in his own.  
Despite the coldness of Brian's flesh, Gwil felt his flesh warm up from the contact. The two headed down the snowy path, only made prevalent by the couple of trucks that had made their ways home carefully.  
The walk was almost silent the whole time. It made the two feel empty but at the same time, what could be said that hadnt been said already? Gwilym was just happy to be back at May's house. He was thankful for the warmth, but also thankful there would be something else to do or say once they both came in.  
"Do you want to see my work? Trying to find him I mean?" A silent nod, followed by a deep breath of worry. Off to the office they went, Brian wracking his brain to think about what all he had to cover. He supposed Deaky was a good place to start.  
"All those work calls I did, and when I disappeared... I was here" Brian explained. His sired's cheeks were red from the cold and he wanted to kiss them and hold him in his arms, the desire almost overcoming him. But he turned around and rummaged on his desk to find Deaky's phone number.  
"John Deacon is the one who was closer to him when he turned. Freddie... He didn't control himself and made Deaky his sired; Deaky's been overly protective of him ever since. If Freddie leaves messages, it's to him."  
The sincerity with which Brian was spilling his secrets made Gwilym's heart soar, but he shut it down. Not yet, he thought.  
"What about we go visit him? Would you... Would you like that?" the vampire tentatively asked, picking up the phone.  
Gwilym's first instinct was to say yes, of course. Who wouldn't want to meet John Deacon?! But he remembered very suddenly this wasn't anything like meeting your favorite celebrity, it wasn't even like the ball.  
"I think I would. If he's willing to have us visit." Brian only nodded and called his friend. Gwilym heard one ring, then two, then heard a familar voice on the end say,  
"John Deacon."  
"Deaky," Brian started softly as Gwilym tried to get an understanding on John's tone of voice, what he could expect "I'm sorry I haven't called it was -"  
"The ball. Yes, I know. I didn't expect a call last night."  
He was very blunt wasn't he? Brian however just chuckled.  
"John, we need to have a visit." A pause was had, almost as if he was thinking about who 'we' was  
"You and Roger are welcome any time, you know this. I just need you two to wear something inconspicuous..."  
"Sure. Just... It's not me and Roger. I'll come with my- my -" Brian stumbled on his words, looking up at Gwilym. " - my sired."  
Silence hung heavy. Gwilym could hear Deacon sigh through the phone.  
"Fine. If he asks for an autograph I'm screaming."  
"I won't" said Gwilym, at the same time with Brian's "He won't." The two looked at each other for a second and managed to smile.  
Deacon greeted them and Brian hung up the call.  
"Do you want your clothes?" Brian asked, standing up. Gwilym looked at him in confusion.  
"The clothes you were wearing when you came for the interview. I had the maids wash them. This sweater - well, it's Ben's so it stinks of dog."  
Gwilym chuckled softly and Brian just couldn't help giving his hair a caress. When he realized what he was doing, he yanked his arm back like he had been hit.  
"I'm sorry -" the sire began, fumbling with papers on his desk.  
Gwilym felt his skin light on fire from where the man touched, his own hand ghosting over his hair.  
"It's fine..." is all Gwilym whispered. "It'll take some getting used to." He looked down and away, hand still touching his hair. "I should go get dressed..."  
He turned in his heel and hurried out of the room, trying to push down the feeling of want and need for him. The need to be held by him, to have him tell him over and over he loved him. But like he said. Time. It was all they had. Gwilym found himself back in May's bedroom, the stack of his clothes from work stacked neatly. He chuckled to him. "Been a while since I've worn beige" he said.  
He pulled on his clothes and looked at himself in May's mirror. His wool sweater under which peeked out his white shirt were so different from what he had gotten used to in those days... He could see what Brian had seen in him, that first day, because he looked just like that now. A little scared, a little out of place. But his eyes were shining and made such a delightful contrast with his professor clothes...  
He cut the train of thoughts and went back in May's studio and found him pulling on a black jacket, back to him. He was wearing a dark shirt with red suspenders under and Gwilym felt his cheeks heat up.  
"I'm ready" he said. Brian turned, and his gaze was so soft, but he soon looked away.  
"We'll have to use your car, I'm afraid" he said, "it's still out here, right?"  
"Um..." Gwilym started, still a bit flushed from seeing his sire "it should be." Brian just nodded, a smile wanting to play on his lips before they hurried to Gwilym's car. He was extremely fidgety when he gave Brian the keys. He wasn't sure if it was from meeting John or his current situation in general, but he knew he was going to play it off or at least try. Their hands lightly brushed, making the sire let out a gentle gasp. Even the slightest touch made their bond flicker like crazy under the pressure, but brian had to ignore it. He didn't even look at his sired as he turned the car on and made their way to the Deacon household.  
It was quite a drive. Not the kind of drive where they had to worry for time thanks to the sun, but rather the kind of drive that really did warrant a conversation. Gwilym looked out the window as he placed his hand on the console of rhe car, listening to May.  
"Now, John hasn't been around relatively new vampires for quite some time... don't be surprised if he's standoffish. Its nothing personal, honestly." He looked to the professor "and - un, he might ask you questions about us. You can answers those however you wish. Dont feel the need to hold back because I'm around."  
Gwilym looked at him and felt a surge of affection. He was trying so hard... He let his hand rest on May's arm.  
The tension in the car was almost touchable, and just when Gwil was about to give in and kiss his sire, he found the strength to take his hand back and look away. He felt easy, too easy. Hadn't Brian insulted him? Then why on earth was he falling so easily again?  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the quick glance that Brian shot him.  
"I will tell him I'm your sired." The professor answered, "nothing more. You can avoid mentioning the ball. I - I don't want him to know." He admitted.  
Brian nodded. "Yes, darling - sorry, Gwilym." He wanted to bite his tongue. He feared Gwilym would think he was using petnames to lure him back, but he absolutely wasn't. It just felt natural to give his sweet, hurting sired comfort by calling him adoring names.  
'You've lost that right when you called him useless' Brian said to himself, 'get your mind focused on the task. He won't come back for pity.'  
He couldn't help but agree with himself, but the part of him that thrived for Gwilym, for who he was as a person, it missed him so.  
Finally, they arrived at John's house, a quaint little place hidden quite a ways into a nice clearing of the forest. It wad nothing elaborate like Brian's house or even Roger's farm. Just as minimal as it had to be. Of course when you're in somewhat of a hiding, I'm sure this is what you'd want. The silver haired vampire walked his sired to the door, making sure he looked presentable before he knocked. There was quite a window of time before the door was slowly pulled open. Gwilym wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but it definitely wasn't John Deacon who looked like he stepped right out of 1985. John placed his hand on the doorway, dressed in his regular button up and jeans as he looked Brian up and down.  
"Hm.." was all John said before saying with a slight smile "you look like hell."  
Gwilym looked mesmerized at the gigantic floof on Deacon's head.  
"I'm John Deacon" the bassist said, half waving, half holding his hand up.  
"Gwilym" was all the professor could say. Deacon just stepped back, letting them understand they could step in.  
"Thank you, Deaky" Brian scoffed, "you look fine."  
The man just stood silent for a second before turning around and walking down a quaint little corridor. Brian gestured to Gwilym to follow him.  
John guided them in a small living room, as minimal as it could be, a nice fire cackling in the fireplace.  
"Do sit down" he said before sitting down himself. He took a deep breath before asking, "is this about him?"  
The wat he said him was impossible to misunderstand. For the moment, there was only a 'him' in the room, and all three men knew who he was.  
"Gwilym... He saw him at the ball." Brian blurted out. "But he ran away. I was stupidly distracted."  
Gwilym looked at his sire, who was fixedly staring at his feet. /I was stupidly distracted/. No 'useless', not even a hint that it might be Gwilym's fault. The sired dared send a little encouranging nod through their bond, and was almost overwhelmed when he tapped right into a raw forest of guilt - Brian was silently cursing himself over and over, but when he heard the soft psychic tap of his sired, stopped.  
John was staring at them wide eyed. "He's alive." He said, voice cracking. "He hadn't been leaving me messages for months. I was about to tell you and Roger I thought him dead."  
Brian shook his head "He's still around. The way he ran away, seemed like he was healthy." John wiped forming tears from his eyes and sniffled.  
"But how long will that last? Do we even know if that really was Freddie?" He looked at his friend, eyes still slightly glazed with tears. For a man who said very little, Gwilym could tell his eyes were very expressive. It was almost like reading a book.. His sire rubbed his temple  
"I don't know, Deaky." John's eyes snapped to Gwilym. The familiar air he had eith Brian was now melted by utter awkward energy.  
He fidgeted slightly before asking, "You saw him, yeah? Before Brian?" The youngling nodded.  
"I saw him, felt him. I even heard him." John's awkwardness then shifted to urgency.  
"Felt and heard?"  
"He wanted me to dance with him, but I didn't know it was him. He used his powers on me-" Deaky cut him off, leaning forward  
"Did he get near your neck in any way?"  
"N-no... I don't think he wanted to use his powers like that. I think he just wanted me to recognize him. He dipped me, lifted up his mask and kissed me. That's when I saw what little of him I could. He said something to me." John's eyes widened at this.  
"H-he said, 'tell him I'm fleeing'."  
John stood up all of a sudden.  
"Tell him I'm fleeing" he repeated, "tell him..." He suddenly gasped and scrambled to his bookshelf, searching between the books.  
"He left me a code" he explained, "he didn't send me direct messages but things like 'today I went to take water', and it meant he was starving or such things... That sentence he told you makes no sense alone. So it must be a code."  
Brian stood up too and frantically searched with him. Finally, the two found what they were looking for. A little notebook, bursting at the seams with how many sheets were inserted in it.  
"Freddie's sketchbook" John simply said, flipping through the pages. "Here it is."  
"It means... Wait. Is this the right one?" Brian looked to his ex bandmate and Deaky just nodded seriously.  
"Yes. He's coming back, to your house. Prenter will most surely follow him there... We must prepare. You know how Prenter's pack is."  
The atmosfere in the room was of that nervousness born from knowing what to do but not being able to do it now.  
"Gwilym" Brian said, forgetting everything and kneeling in front of him, cupping his face. "Gwilym, you have to turn. I know it's sudden, and I wanted you to turn when you wanted. But I have to take you hunting. You can't survive Prenter's pack as a simple sired."  
His blue eyes widened. "N-no... I can't, I'm not ready, Brian." He admitted, almost tearfully. First his fight with Brian and now he had to learn how to take a life. His heart thumped and his sire felt it.  
"I know darling, I know you're scared, but if you don't do this now, what's about to come is going to be a thousand times more terrifying." He looked in his sired's eyes as he rubbed his jaw with his thumb. "If you don't do this now, you'll never be able to. You'll be gone and if I can't handle almost losing you..." he trailed off, his eyes so sincere and brimming with tears. He had never seem Brian so gentle yet pleading  
"Just please, my little dove. Please." Brian's voice wavered in emotion. John had never seen his friend like this before, to be quite honest it took him by surprise. When Veronica was still alive, he used to make jokes to John about how they acted, about how cheesy it was. Now look at the old fool... it made his heart warm.  
Gwilym raised his hands to his on his face and rubbed them.  
"O-ok." Was all he said.  
Brian looked up at the warm touch on his hands, heart aching. Before he could think, he leaned in and rested his forehead against Gwilym's.  
"You're so brave. I will never deserve you." he blurted out in a moment of sincerity. In the corner of his eye, he saw John slide out of the room. He must have gone to take some supplies for the emergency, and to give them also time alone.  
"I'm sorry" Brian said, drawing back, "I swear to you, I'm not trying to win you back with pity."  
Gwilym gripped his hands. "I know you aren't," he simply said.  
Brian looked at him and stood up, slowly coming to sit next to him on the couch. The two just looked at their entwining hands before Brian caved in and wrapped his arms around Gwilym. It was like eating after fasting, drinking in the desert. It was like emerging from the sea to breathe sweet air, it was them dancing in May's hall to their music.  
"Gwilym, you brave man. I'll help you, you won't be alone. I'm never leaving you alone again - unless you don't want me. I just want to be whoever you need, when you need me. My dove - I have been the most stupid old man."  
Gwilym just smiled a little in agreement, sighing as his lover held him and he held back. This is where he wanted to be. Nowhere else, with no one else but Brian May.  
"Perhaps. But you're my most stupid old fool." The statement made Brian laugh against his lover's neck. "You did hurt me, Brian, but I know you want to fix this. I do too. Being without you even for just this long has killed me... I want to be with you". May pulled away only to look into his sired's eyes  
"On my life, I will never ever hurt you again. I will spend eternity showing that to you." He rubbed his cheek and stared at his lips, wanting to kiss them so very badly. Gwilym felt their bond tug them both together as he noticed Brian's fascination with his lips. He felt it through the bond, what the man wanted from the kiss. Not pleasure, but connection with his one and only.  
"Kiss me" Gwilym simply said, tilting his head. His eyes were wide and soft, and Brian tilted his chin up with his hand before leaning in.   
"Are you sure?" he asked, so afraid.  
"Kiss me, Brian" the sired repeated, "and never go one day without kissing me again."  
It was all Brian needed. He leaned in to peck at those red lips, once, twice, thrice; the fourth kiss was deeper. There was no lust, only a deep, bone-deep love. He kissed a soft line to Gwilym's ear then buried his face in the crook of his sired's neck, perfectly still.  
John stood behind them, hidden in the corridor, looking at them. He had never seen Brian like that, so heartbreakingly in love. He smiled to himself and decided he could wait a second more, and give them time to figure themselves out - he had senses their difficult situation when they walked in.  
Gwilym ran a hand through May's silver curls gently as he could, leaning against the couch so his sire could rest on him, holding him tight. Not even twelve hours apart was too much, he thought with a smile.  
Brian mumbled against the younglings bite mark "I love you so much, Gwilym Lee.".  
"I love you too, Brian May. I'm so glad to be yours." He felt Brian smile wide against his skin, placing a small peck of a kiss on his flesh as they cuddled for the first time in what seemed like a life time.


	10. Chapter 10

John hated to be the one to break up the party, but time was, in fact, running out. Daybreak was nearing and god knew how long it was until Freddie would show, a matter of days they couldn't waste. He cleared his throat, making the two look up and blush equally hard. Must've forgotten where they were; a huge smile stayed on his face as he heaved a bag up over his shoulder.  
"Well, seems like you two love birds have things all sorted." Brian cleared his throat.  
"S-Sorry about that."  
He scoffed. "Please. You arent, first of all, and second of all, I'm just glad to see you happy and not brooding about. It's obvious he loves you." He motioned to Gwilym before setting the bag down in front of them. "Now, shall I give rhe run down of everything we have?"  
Gwilym looked down with eager eyes. He loved learning, in any way.  
Deaky looked up to them as he sat down on the carpet.  
"Alright, the standards. Silver - lot of it. Brian, I think you should cover your boyfriend here in silver jewels so he's a deadly werevolves weapon and you can show off, too" he joked, making Brian roll his eyes. Gwilym almost jumped when he saw John pull out of the bag a couple or shining silver guns. "Silver shoots silver" he grinned, "and I've got some salt too... Brian, I don't know if you do but it's plausible that Prenter hired fairies to hunt Freddie, given they can smell blood and all that. Salt will keep them at bay. We will just have to be careful with the silver, least we cut Roger's paws. Which I wouldn't mind."  
He zipped the bag closed again, and clapped his hands. He looked so happy, and Gwilym realized he wasn't happy to fight, but happy to see Freddie again. He knew John and Freddie weren't romantically involved, but they were sired and sire nonetheless. And being apart from your bondmate for so long... Gwilym shivered at the idea.  
Brian stood up. "I think we can go. We'll phone Roger on our way there, and I'll give Rami and the others a headup too."  
"Call Bowie" Gwilym suddenly suggested. The two man looked at him, surprised.  
"I mean, he can be of help... Can't he? I felt his power at the ball."  
Brian looked as if he might burst with pride and nodded surely. "Yes. He and Roger can help you with the hunt, too. That must be done tomorrow evening, absolutely. I'm not risking your life."  
Gwilym nodded firmly, holding his hand as all three of them hurried out back to the May residence. Once they arrived, after calling everyone necessary, they made their way inside. Rami and Lucy were obviously already there at the door. Rami nodded to his boss.  
"Sir, wonderful to see you." He smiled and nodded to Gwilym then froze when he saw John. "I-I.. I..." Lucy nudged him gently before saying "Welcome, Mr.Deacon."  
He just smiled politely, thanking the two before they all followed Brian and Gwilym to the office.  
"So, this really is happening? This wasn't a joke. Freddie Mercury is coming to the house in a matter of days?" Rami asked as he caught up with Brian.  
"Yes, Rami."  
"And this is gonna cause a war of sorts?"  
"Freddie always did love to make an entrance." quipped John.  
"And did you really shout at Gwilym like in a teenager movie?"  
Lucy voice suddenly rose sharply. They all turned and she was red from anger, her hands on her hips. She was giving Brian what could only be described as a death stare.  
"You really, really almost dumped him at a party? Brian Harold May, I'm disappointed with you."  
John made a face to Rami as Brian scratched his nape, embarassed.   
She stepped closer and pointed her finger at him, almost not knowing anymore what to say.  
"If he's still willing to stick with you, you better make him happier than this." She said, before turning to Gwilym. "And you, if Dr May here is again that disrespectful... I mean, me and Rami are experts at hiding bodies."  
The last joking sentence made them all sigh slightly in relief. Lucy smiled tentatively again, but gave a raised eyebrow to Brian, who just shuffled his feet, properly scolded. Gwilym hooked his arm with his sire's, leaning to whisper something in his ear.  
"Never knew you had this beast in you." Rami said to the maid, "please, show that anger more often."  
"Oh, shut it!" she grinned.  
"Alright, kids, can we talk like grown-ups?" Roger's voice suddenly said.  
"You say that like you know what it's like."  
"Oh, shut up, Deaky." Roger rolled his eyes, playfully nudging his friend as he strode in. His was pup right on his heels of course, hands on the back of his head. "I'm serious. This is something we can't afford to play around with." The wolf legitimately looked worried. His once playful glint was replaced by a seriousness that almost made him look paler than usual... Gwilym felt a chil but concealed it well, gripping his sire.   
"If we are going to plan a strategy, Rami would be the one to help the most. He knows this house more than I do." The servant merely blushed and adjusted his tie, stepping forward.  
"Anything Dr May says, I'm willing to do."  
Everyone turned to Rami, who for a moment looked absolutely lost. Then he coughed and straightened his back.  
"This house it's huge, but there's not many doors, and werewolves cannot break walls - we must barricate ourselves in. Keep only one open for us. We should organize turns to keep the watch."  
"Gwilym needs to turn" Brian said suddenly. Roger looked at them, sire and sired again sprawled against each other, and smiled bitterly. It was evident he too would've preferred if such a thing hadn't been rushed.  
"We can take care of that, Brian. You guys start setting up the house?" the werewolf turned to his pup, caressing his hair. "You must stay here and help. Okay, Ben?"  
The blond leaned into the touch. "Sure" he agreed, voice a soft whisper. He looked a little scared, but shook it off quickly after giving Roger a peck on the lips.  
Lucy and Ben walked up to Deaky, who explained to them how they needed to protect the house, under his breath. Ben was keeping well away from his bag, stuffed with silver.  
Rami was hunched on a table, sketching a quick map of the house's entrances.  
"Gwilym-" Brian called, turning to face him.  
"I cannot turn tonight" Gwilym begged, interrupting him. "Please, not tonight..."  
Roger walked up to them. "I think we can wait a day, Bri." The sire didn't look sure but he nodded - he wouldn't want to force such an important moment on his sired.  
"I'll help the boys with the protections. You two, go to sleep," Roger said, "you need it, after yesterday evening..."  
Gwilym squeezed Brian's hand and tugged him gently. His eyes were droopy and sleepy, and Brian decided to indulge him and sleep with him.  
The two made their way up the steps, back to the room where they had first lain together and slept. It felt like such a long time since then, but Gwilym knew better. His hand kept itself intwined with his sire as he took a deep breath.  
"Tomorrow, my entire life as I know it is going to change." Brian kissed his cheek as he held him from behind. He helped him disrobe, asking tenderly: "You know I would never make you if it wasn't crucial... but if you don't--"  
Gwilym turned, pressing his fingers to the older man's lips. "I'm not leaving, Brian. Please. I'm just nervous..i knew this would have to happen at some point." The younger helped his creator undress as well, pushing off his coat.  
"I just didn't think it would be a matter of life or dearh to do it." Their lips met in a chaste kiss before Gwilym whispered: "As long as I have you, I'm always going to choose life." The both of them smiled at each other. "God, when did I become a soap opera star?" joked Gwilym. They shared a laugh as they laid on the bed, skin to skin contact a constant with the both of them. "Do you think that they're going to keep us safe?"  
"I'm confident in them... But I still worry." Brian admitted, "Roger's pack is a messy bunch, but it's trustworthy." The sire finished, laughing.  
His eyes couldn't help but flicker down, taking in the sight of Gwilym's body. He didn't want to say anything - his lover had feared he was only in for sex, and Brian absolutely wanted to rip that idea from his mind. He looked back up, at his sired's face, allowing himself to wrap his arms around his waist and pull him a little closer.  
"You're bad at dissimulating" Gwil laughed under his breath. A blush had risen to his cheeks, and he looked up at Brian with his soft blue eyes, making him shiver. "Seen something you like?"  
He wasn't sure himself where this confidence came from, nor if it was wise of him to encourage his sire. A deep silence followed, broken only by the chatter of the servants and werewolves (and poor Deaky trying to give them actual directions) setting up the house. It was like Gwilym was suddenly hyperaware of everything, and the low sound of bedsheets shifting as they moved seemed to roar in his ears.  
"Forget it-" he muttered, fearing he had been foolish and Brian just wanted to sleep, "must be that I'm tired..."  
He felt Brian's hand touch his bicep lightly. "Hey," the sire softly started. Once he looked up to the silver haired man, he felt a soft genuine kiss on his lips. He shivered and relished in the feeling. His hand found itself in Brian's mess of beautiful ringlets before said man pulled away.  
"I don't want you to think I want you just for the treasures of the flesh" he mumbled against his lips before pecking them and continuing "but I can't lie, I want you more than anything right now..." Gwilym could tell from his voice he meant it, it made his own member twitch from the passion.  
"Then don't fuck me, Dr May" his other hand rubbed his chest, "Make love to me." Brian could tell from the bond that Gwilym wanted him just as badly, if not worse. While the two of them did admit to loving their primal sessions, this was more than that. And Brian planned to make him feel that as well.  
Brian gripped gently his hips and rolled him over, pinning him under himself. He kissed him again, those soft lips making him drunk and dizzy.  
"Stay here for a moment" Brian whispered before quickly getting up. He rummaged in the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube. The sight made Gwilym flush, even though he had already fucked him... There was something so sweet and intimate in that gesture.  
Brian climbed back on the bed, tapping on Gwilym's legs. "Open?" He softly demanded, "my love."  
The sired nodded and shyly spread his legs. It was like the first time again.  
Brian knelt between those spread legs, caressing his thighs. He bent to kiss Gwilym again, finding himself drugged by those sweet, candy sweet lips.  
"What do you want me to do first?" he whispered, "you decide, tonight. Everything. Guide me in giving your body the most pleasure I could ever give you."  
Gwilym smiled and took his lover's hand, slowly tracing it to the base of his cock. A shiver cascaded through him. "I want you to kiss me. All the way down to here... " he licked his lips and bit them, feelung a bit shy about asking for the next part. "A-And... After that... I would love to feel your mouth on me. Here" he touched his cock then slid it down to his entrance. "Is that ok?"  
It was more than ok. Seeing Gwilym's little cheeks light up made him smile as he kissed him gingerly.  
"Your wish is my command, darling." Brian began kissing down his lover's jaw then to his neck. They weren't the hot quick kisses he usually would have given, but were sensual open mouth kisses that took their time. He swore he could hear Gwilym purring in anticipation once he reached his mark. The sire slowly nuzzled it, whispering soft 'I love you's only the sired could hear. He placed a kiss on the mark finally, which made Gwilym's jaw drop slightly, not accounting for the sensitivity of his mark.  
He sucked lightly on the mark before moving over. He kissed the elegant collarbone, the skin just under it. He made sure to place a sensual kiss on his sired's nipple, smiling when he let out a sigh. He kissed lower, following the trail of his chest hair, down to his soft belly and on his navel. He kissed the elegant v shape before taking with gentle hands the base of his cock and wrapping his lips around the tip.  
"Brian..." He heard Gwilym breathe out, and looked up to see him with his hands buried in the pillow, desperately trying to stay still and silent.  
"Let it out" the sire encouraged him, "let me hear your voice."  
He took his mouth back to the sensitive skin, leaving a kiss on his inner thigh before licking a fat stripe up his sired's beautiful cock. He rejoyced in the soft sound Gwilym let out, and repeated the lick. One hand slipped lower to fondle his lover's balls, while he kept his hips still wih the other. His mouth kept sucking and licking alternatively, every now and then leaving the turgid shaft to press a kiss on his thighs.  
"Roll over" he said soon after, "if you wanna have me eat you out." He loved this sweet love-making, and feeling like he was worshipping his sired. He just loved it.  
The term made Gwilym blush like a school boy. He hid his face and giggled before he managed to turn himself over on shaky legs. His ass was up in the air now, and he had never realized just how exposed he felt. That all soon melted away when he felt his lover's tongue graze his entrance delicately. The hands that were once in the pillows now gripped at the sheets. Blue eyes shut in pleasure as a breathy moan of his sire's name slid out of his throat. Brian couldn't help but reach a hand up to rub his lover's back, almost assuring him he was still there as he tongued at Gwilym's hole. Brian wanted to savor every moment he could with Gwilym like this. He was so in control over the older man, but yet so willing to be under him.  
He circled the ring of muscles, slipping his wet tongue in every now and then, humming from the deliciousness of it. He slowly managed to make him relax, his skilled mouth working him gently. His hands kept Gwilym's hips still, holding him there as he buried his face between those legs, lost in pleasure.  
Gwilym was quietly rocking as much as he could back onto Brian's face. His sire's sweet mouth was making him spill precum on the sheets, his untouched cock twitching and just begging to be touched.  
Suddenly, Brian moved his hands to his cheeks to spread him further apart, plunging his tongue inside him, touching the bundle of nerves that drove him crazy.  
"Oh, yes!" Gwilym yelped. Brian would've smiled, but his position just allowed him to hum in answer.  
He soon pulled his tongue out, leaving a kiss on his now fucked out opening.  
"What else does my sweet dove wants? I'm at your orders, Gwilym." He said, hands caressing his arse so gently it didn't even feel hot, just sweet and careful.  
Gwilym's pleasure addled brain tried to think of something specific he wanted, anything at all. But only one word came to his mind: Brian. He didn't care what was done to him in specifics, he just wanted Brian to be the one to do it. He sobbed out, "Just touch me, Brian. Touch my cock, be inside me. I don't care, I just want you and I to share our love." L  
This made Brian smile. He turned his sired over and kissed his lips, rubbing his hips then aligning their cocks together. He took his fist and loosely wrapped it around them both as best he could.  
"Whatever my sired wants, he shall get."  
Another kiss graced Gwilym as Brian very slowly rolled his hips into the younger's. Gwil felt his lips part in a gasp as his own hips couldn't help but buck upwards. A bead of precum hit one of Brian's knuckles, making him shiver and smile. "You're the most beautiful thing the gods have ever created." He uttered, looking Gwilym's big blue eyes head on. "And I love you. God, do I love you."  
Gwilym entangled his hands in Brian's hair, smiling softly, an handsome blush painting his cheeks. He pulled his partner in to kiss him again, resting his forehead against Brian's as the older man kept driving them both closer and closer to their sweet release.  
Gwilym hid his face in the crook of Brian's neck and gave him a soft peck there. His fangs answered his mind and came out, shining before Gwilym sweetly sunk them in Brian's shoulder. The sire moaned, his free hand gripping Gwilym's back as the younger man took a little gulp, not hungry, just wanting his sire to feel him there.  
"My dove," Brian panted, feeling himself grow closer, "Gwilym, tell me when to cum."  
The fact that his sire was so ready to submit made Gwilym's heart thump faster. He broke apart from the bite and pressed a soft kiss on his jaw. His cock twitched in Brian's grasp, the feeling of being skin to skin in every way possible making him shiver and shiver, over and over again.  
"You can" he said, hips rolling against Brian's, "I love you." He added, his hands again in Brian's hair, twirling and pulling at the curls.  
Brian said nothing but heated whispers of "I love you too" to his sired as his orgasm, and unbeknownst to him, Gwilym's, came crashing down onto him. It felt like lightning had hit the both of them as their bond broke into a much brighters light than it had been before. Brian felt emotions from memories he had never experienced, tears forming in his eyes, Gwilym on the other hand was fully crying through his moans. The only thing the two of them could manage was each others names, or what they could manage to mumble out of each other. Much like an orgasm, as quick as it came, the bond suddenly went away with no lingering. Brian was the first to open his eyes and his stomach turned at the sight of his poor little Gwilym under him crying.  
"My little dove, oh Gwilym. Darling are you ok? Are you hurting?" He shook his head, wrapping his arms around Brian in a hug.  
"D-did you feel that?"  
"I did" Brian answered, panting, still wrecked from the powerful orgasm.  
Gwilym just softly sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
"I don't know what that was..."  
It had felt like nothing ever before. It had been fully knowing each other, not like a lifelong friend but like they, for a moment, were each other. In the deepest meaning of it.  
"I've... I've read of this" Brian whispered as he dropped to Gwilym's side, holding him close. "The bond between vampires is temporary like everything else. But sometimes, it snaps out of time and the two are forever tied to each other. There's no turning back, when the bond has done this." Brian looked almost sad about it, and Gwilym's heart dropped.  
"Sorry" he choked out. Brian frowned, not having seen his own expression and therefore not having understood Gwilym thought he didn't want that much of a bond with him.  
"Sorry? Why? Gwilym... I'm so happy this happened," he said, a shy smile on his face. Gwilym looked up to see his sire flush, embarassed. It was a lovely sight. "It means you're truly my one and only. Not just in words now, but in facts. I - I couldn't think of anything better happening to me. Ever."  
Gwilym could look in his eyes and know he was being truthful, as if his pink cheeks weren't enough of a give away. He stroked the man's cheek sighing in relief.  
"I'm so glad. I think this could be the best thing that ever happened to me... actually, I know it is." He felt his eyes droop ever so slightly and he couldn't help but yawn. Brian suddenly remembered why they came up here in the first place. Sleep. He brought Gwilym, his Gwilym, to his chest. A kiss was pressed to his temple as he mumbled.  
"Tomorrow is a big day, darling. You really should rest." No sooner had the good doctor said that, he heard a soft snore errupt from the younger. A smile fell upon him as he found himself in a deep long sleep.  
The next evening Gwilym awoke with a start, not by anything other than Roger's pack howling. He heard Brian stir next to him before Deaky tried to get a hold of thr situation, Rami saying something to him like 'It's better to let them get it out of their system...' in a monotone voice.  
A female voice was screaming some kind of soccer stadium songs at the top of her lungs, and the pack seemed to be howling with her. The two lovers were barely awake when Ben rushed in, shirtless, his eyes shining.  
"Wake up, sleepyheads!" He chimed in happily. Gwilym yelped and pulled the covers up to conceal his modesty, but as soon as he did, Ben rushed out again.  
"What the fuck" Brian mumbled, eyes heavy with sleep. Gwilym laughed sweetly as he sat up on the bed. Brian seemed to have no intention of letting him go and leaned his head on his sired's lap.  
"Brian" Gwilym mumbled, "rise and shine."  
The older man just gripped his waist and shook his head, but after a couple minutes he stood up, rummaging on a close chair for a shirt.  
"You'll have to dress him like a good fuckable boy," a voice chimed in from the doorway. The both whipped their heads and saw Bowie, this time his hair almost white and fluffed up, wearing a light blue suit and suspenders, and of course, nothing underneath. "We'll take him to hunt in a nightclub." He simply said.  
Gwilym's jaw dropped. "I can't flirt!" he said, blushing, "Brian, tell him!"  
But Bowie looked pretty unstoppable, and the two lovers had the sinking feeling he was gonna win this, given his smug smirk and how he was playing with his suspenders  
The silver haired man only sighed as he pulled on a shirt.  
"David I'm not so sure if the night club is the vest scene for Gwilym. He's not exactly the best with crowds."  
"Oh please! Anywhere else he would stick out like a sore thumb. He's too hauntingly gorgeous. Besides, some of the worst people linger around nightclubs. Natural selection and all that."  
Brian could feel Gwilym tense, making him rub his lover's back and shoot Bowie a warning glare. He held up a hand "I'm just trying to make it easier for him.."  
Brian ran a hand through his hair, "Well, if we are going to the night club, then theres no use in you being in here while we get clean and ready, is there?"  
Bowie couldnt help but wink. "It was a good show while it lasted." He sauntered from the room and the door closed behind him. May turned to face his lover, sighing sadly from how nervous he seemed.  
"Would a nice hot shower help you relax, darling? Then we can pick out your outfit." The professor nodded, putting on a brave face for his lover.  
"I think I can manage that. One step at a time, yeah?"  
Brian kissed the tip of his nose, then guided him to his private bedroom's bathroom. He turned on the hot water in the shower and turned around to a very embarassed Gwilym looking at his shirt.  
"Don't-- Wouldn't you like a shower too?" He mumbled, tugging already at the buttons. Brian smiled and let him undress him again, slipping under the perfect water with him. Gwilym looked gorgeous, water hitting his skin and reddening it up, his eyes closed as he brought his arms up to massage his own hair.  
"Let me, dove." Brian cooed, and rubbed some shampoo in his lover's hair. Gwilym purred, similing at the touch.  
The warm water was loosening him up, and his mind wandered. He remembered his previous life as a professor and his still unfinished book.  
"When all of this is done, I still want to publish my book." He said suddenly.  
"And I'll read it gladly" Brian smiled, "and afterwards, what do you say of becoming a proper writer? I can be your sugar daddy" Gwilym chuckled at Brian's teasing voice, "since you'll be living with me. Drop being a professor and stay here."   
"You sound very sure that I'll live here with you" he joked.  
"Oh, if you don't this sad old vampire will die of loneliness."  
"Don't joke about that" Gwilym suddenly said, serious. "Don't--don't joke about death."  
Brian froze up, feeling awful for even mentioning it. "Of course my love, whatever you want.".  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound sharp-"  
Brian hushed him, kissing what parts of his jaw weren't covered in soapy bubbles.  
"I know, it's ok. There's no need to feel sorry. You won't hear me joke about that with you again."  
Gwilym felt his anxiety slightly be put at ease, but still he couldn't help but fell bad for being so sensitive. So much was happening and had happened in his life revolving around death. He just couldn't handle it being tossed around in a joke. The vampire sensed his tension and decided to lighten the mood.  
"Are you ready for your rinse, love? I think your hair is so clean by now that it'll stay that way for some time." Gwil let out a small chuckle and nodded. Once the shower was over and they both were dressed casually, they stepped outside into the hall to search for Bowie. Of course when they needed him he was nowhere to be seen. They heard a loud cheer in the office and Brian cringed. He was more than likely in there... Gwilym had never truly seen all od the pack in its glory, and from the sudden noises they seemed to make, he had to admit he wad nervous. Once inside the office, a blonde girl in a leather jacket was pushed into him, causing him to lift his hands and back away. She laughed and pushed her bangs out of her face and- oh my god she looked just like Roger. Her smile widened.  
"Oh sorry about that Mr Sired!" She cackled.  
"Rogerina!" Ben yelled, "I've found May's childhood photos!"  
Brian went pale and couldn't help but facepalm, while Gwilym broke in a hearty laugh when Ben showed up a picture of a straight-haired Brian, looking uncomfortable as hell.  
Bowie was sitting on the desk, one arm around Rami as the poor servant tried to get out of the room.  
The blonde girl - Rogerina - was laughing with Ben and two other blonde jocks, no doubt part of Roger's pack. She turned out again. "Rog and Deaky are setting up more silver." She said.  
"Yes-- leave my photos alone, pups!" Brian said, trying to get them from Ben's hands, who just laughed and snapped a picture of said photo with his phone, mumbling about sending it to everyone.  
Lucy chimed in from a corner of the room. "Mister Bowie, didn't you and Dr May have to help Gwilym?" she smiled sweetly, but under that smile there was a soft reprimand.  
"Yeah, listen to Cinderella" Rogerina grinned, approaching the girl. "Maybe I could be your Prince Charming." Lucy was positively blushing.  
"You're all deliciously queer" Bowie cackled. He ran a hand through Rami's hair before letting the boy go and jumping down from the desk. "Dear little Gwilym, you shall be eyecandy after I'm done with you."  
Brian looked up and sighed giving up on the pups, "Just please, don't make him look like a literal piece of candy, I know how carried away you get." Bowie rolled his eyes as the trio bounded the stairs.  
"Now," started the Starman with a clap, "it's important that we aim for something that is very modern." Gwilym furrowed his brows, looking to his giant sweater that Brian dressed him in with his velvet pants.  
"I thought what I wore was modern?" Bowie gave him a once over before he felt Brian boring two holes in him with his eyes. The criticism he was going to give suddenly disappeared as he took a deep breath.  
"Your modern is more... you. Yes, you. That's the word." He clapped again, "not that its bad, but it's not going to catch the attention of those we want to catch." He sifted through the closet, clicking his tongue. "Brian Harold May, why you couldn't have taken some styling tips from your pal Freddie, I will never know. Damn, near everything is black in here." He looked to his friend, "I understand it's slimming but god, you're 6'2" and remain skinny."  
Brian scoffed and crossed his arms on his chest. "Do you wanna dress him or don't you?"  
"I do, I do" laughed Bowie, the little shit. "You have to get out, May. It's gonna be a surprise." He ordered, and pointed at the door.  
Brian sighed. "I'll be just outside" he told Gwilym, walking out. Bowie slammed the door in his face and twirled around, clapping his hands.  
"Now" he said, eyeing Gwilym's figure, "you're slim yet not stick thin. Nice figure." He raised the sweater, ogling the man's ass.  
"Hey!" Gwilym yelped.  
"Sorry, needed to see if you have ass. You do, so I'm gonna give you nice fitting trousers hugging aaaall the right places. Make you stand out, trust me."  
Gwilym blushed as Bowie made a mess of Brian's closet, digging deeply.  
"I want you to have a kind of dangerous yet charming vibe. Make all the jocks fall at your feet. May will hardly be able to let you go, when we'll be at the hunt."  
He kept digging until he finally found something he liked. He picked it up, showing it to Gwilym.  
"What about this?"  
The shirt was a beautiful purple button up, short sleeved but it an intricate black and white floral print all over it, also a skull or two, he noted. It looked as if it would hug his torso slightly. On top of the shirt was a leather jacket, more than likely one of Roger or Brian's from the old days but it was in good condition. The jeans surprisingly weren't black or velvet but regular skinny jeans that were cuffed at the ankle, something Gwil seemed to actually sort of like on himself. Of course the boots where replaced with a black lace up ankle boot. It was simple, modern, yet sexy and new. He hummed and toom the outfit.   
"Let's give it a go." He said with a shy smile before shuffling into the bathroom. A couple of minutes passed before Gwilym walked out of thr bathroom. He heard Bowie gasp softly once he laid eyes on him. In an over dramatic fashion he placed a hand on his heart and whispered  
"Dear lord, you look like the straight husband I've always wanted." Gwilym giggled as the blonde rushed over, humming. "Just one more little touch." He pushed the sides of his hair back. "A little trim will do you nicely, show off those cheekbones in that club lighting." He winked. "Lets get you your new do and go show Bri, eh?"  
Brian stayed downstairs, pacing the bottom of the steps nervously. God he only wondered what poor Gwilym was dealing with at the moment. Did he even want to know? His thumb pressed against his lips when David cleared his throat atop the steps.  
"Are you ready, Dr May?" He took a deep breath  
"As I'll ever be..."  
He turned and if he had been breathing, his breathing would've stopped. Gwilym was on top of the stairs, and looked like he never had before - elegant with a touch of rebellion, his hair a little shorter, bringing his handsome face in the light. He looked completely comfortable in his leather jacket, the sweetest boy he'd ever laid eyes on. Brian smiled sweetly and beckoned him closer, while Bowie smirked in a corner.  
"David, you're gonna be hired as Gwilym's personal assistent." He joked, making Gwilym twirl, which the sired did, a little embarassed.  
"I don't need a job" Bowie spat out, faking offense. "Glad you like my fashion sense, though. I'm gonna take you shopping sometimes. Maybe he'd look nice in a see through shirt."  
The thought made Brian's head spin.  
"Come on, old fool," Gwilym laughed adorably, "let's go. Before I-- change my mind."  
"R- Right." He nodded "just... one more thing, darling." Before Gwilym could ask what he wanted, Brian pressed a kiss into his lips, humming happily before taking his hand. "You look beautiful. So handsome, my love." Gwilym blushed and hid his face, mumbling words of thanks and a 'let's go'. The sire couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he was, and the trio got out in Gwilym's car, down towards the city


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter but intense chapter! Hope y'all enjoy~

As they drove to the city, Gwilym felt himself picking at his nails. David was in the backseat, giving Gwil pointers on what to say, how to look, all the things that were essential.  
While he was listening, he was also extremely nervous. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy task, and once it was over there was no turning back. The endless thought of getting caught or making a mistake reeled in his head when he felt Brian squeeze his hand.  
"We're here." He said somewhat grimly, but Gwil knew he was trying to keep high spirits.  
He gave him a slight smile and everyone tumbled out of the car. The sound of the music thumping from the club made his heart thump and his throat feel tight, he never did well with loud noises--  
"PROFESSOR LEE IS THAT YOU?! HOLY SHIT!" Speaking of loud nosies, he knew that voice anywhere. One of his students, Joe Mazzello, stood right near the entrance, obviously about to go in himself.  
Gwilym froze, and the two vampires with him.  
"Is that- oh my GOD- is that Brian M-?" The poor student was about to shout but Bowie clamped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a death stare. Joe shut up instantly.  
"What about I buy you a drink and you shut up?" the blond man said, "what do you say?"  
Joe couldn't do much but nod. The two lovers saw Bowie disappear inside with the shocked student, and Brian sighed.  
Gwilym facepalmed, groaning. "Luckily he didn't see me when I'll... When I'll..." He couldn't say the words "when I'll kill". They were stuck in his throat.  
That was what he was there to do. Playing dressing up with Bowie and making Brian blush had been fun and all, but now it all faded.  
He was here to become a vampire.  
Brian spun him around. "Dove, I'm gonna leave you free to roam the room. If they see us together they won't believe you're here to-- to seduce them."  
Brian was almost as tense as his poor sired, who could just nod before straightening his jacket. He could do this.  
He had to.  
With a deep breath, Gwilym stalked about the room, his eyes low like Bowie had told him. He looked up towards the dance floor. It was such an amalgamation of bodies at this point, but a good possible way to find someone, right? He was about to make his way to the floor when he heard a girl scream something to a man who was soon pushed into him. He expected the man to smell of booze, but actually he smelled quite nice, he looked sober too. But the smile on his face read 'Jerk of all Jerks'. He looked up to Gwilym, patting his arm.  
"Hey, sorry about that big man. Women, am I right? Can't handle a little grab." He laughed.  
Oh yeah. This was the guy he chose.  
Gwilym bit his tongue and fought the urge to punch the fucker in the face. Instead he chuckled softly, putting on the air of this man's masculinity.  
"Right? How boring." He pat the man's arm. "And hey, it's no problem." His voice cracked slightly, making him clear his throat.  
The man glanced at his hand patting his arm but seemed to dismiss it. He shrugged.  
"Yeah. Thanks, man." He was about to turn away, so Gwil jumped for it.  
"What's the strongest drink they have here? That bitch of my boss was so tiring today, I need something to cheer me up." If he'd heard himself from outside, he was sure he'd go for his fucking throat.  
The man laughed. "Ay, sure, man! I'm an expert - come with me!" he walked off to the back of the room, leaned to shout something at the barman and then gestured to Gwilym to come with him.  
He seemed to be handsy with men too, because as soon as Gwilym reached him, he gave his ass a quick slap.  
"I don't usually go for man but dude, you do have a nice ass." The asshole winked. Gwilym wanted to vomit. He swallowed his anger and turned to face him, feeling his face heat up from pure, harmful shame.  
"Yeah?" he asked, faking fascinated shyness. He had met many like this man; predators that didn't care of their prey's gender, as long as they could get away with molesting them.  
Gwilym could feel Brian's worry through their now unbreakable bond. He shot a soft 'its okay' before focusing on the man. The more he focused on him, the more he felt the want, the need to... Well, to kill. It was like Ben had said. The rush of the hunt was catching up.  
He gritted his teeth and swayed his hips ever so slowly, trying to flirt. God, he was bad at this. But the man seemed to be happy that he wasn't fighting back his avances, and didn't really look at his scared face anyway.  
The more the two talked, the more they drank. Gwilym was smart, only sipping when the man was looking, which wasn't very often since he was constantly bugging the other patrons. It was obvious at this point the man was drunk, his hands all over Gwil, in his personal bubble... but finally all the work seemed to pay off when he heard: "Y'know... I know a place right around the back where the two of us can be alone."  
He rubbed against the sired, obviously trying to feel for a hard on that wasn't there. Brian's anger and jealousy flared in the bond, but Gwilym feigned a smile.  
"Oh? Maybe you could show it to me."  
The man smiled wide, grabbing his hand and tugging on him to come with him.  
This was it. It was happening. He almost wanted to have a moment to say goodbye to his humanity for good, but his heart was hammering too hard in his ears to think of anything else but the fact he was about to committ a fucking murder.  
It felt both so right, and so wrong. He let the man drag him out of the club from a side door. The road was empty, and Gwilym sighed in relief.  
The air was cold, their breathing puffing white clouds in the air. The dark night surrounded them like a cover.  
"Now," the douchebag said, hands flying to grope his ass and push him against the wall, "suck my dick."  
Charming, Gwilym had to bite back. He looked at him and slowly unbuttoned the top of the man's shirt. "Let me" he said, as the man looked at him in drunk confusion. The hands on his body felt revoltant. He wanted to cry, but forced himself to keep flush against the drunk man.  
"What's your name?" He suddenly asked. He couldn't kill without knowing the name of his first victim.  
"What do you care? Don't get sappy, come on, just suck me off."  
Something snapped in Gwilym. He placed his hands on the man's shoulders.  
"You're right" he said, hearing his voice honey-sweet, "I don't care."  
And he whipped his head fast, sinking his teeth in the man's neck as he sunk his nails in his shoulders.  
He didn't want to think, to feel. He just wanted him to die, collapse at his feet, he wanted him to take his dirty, awful hands away from him.  
As he drank, he felt the man's hands grab his shoulders, but instead of making him feel pity for him, it just made him angrier. He shoved him into a wall, growling like he never had before as he gulped down the bitter, dirty tasting blood. Soon, those hands that gripped him, the pulse he had felt thumping in the bloodstream, the warmth of the body; it had all stopped so suddenly. He pulled away from his victim, watching as he slumped to the ground with a 'thud'. Gwilym felt the last shred of his humanity, his innocence, disappear with the involuntary tears that poured down his face. The same tears caught splashes of blood that surrounded his lips. He had done it... he felt awful about it, but he had done it. Where was the life changing transformation he was expecting?  
Just as he asked himself, the door opened. The two he expected and hoped were going to be there were now replaced by the red hair of Joe, who had seemed to sneak away from Bowie.  
Gwilym who would have usually just stared in shock, felt an intense hunger as he looked at the student. His hands shook as he held back the urge.  
"Professor Lee! Hey look man, my last essay, I know it was pretty rank, but-" he turned from the door to see the horrifying scene in front of him and to see his professor staring him down like a piece of meat, growling.  
"Oh shit" he whispered "OH FUCK!" As his hand went to grab the doorknob of the door, Brian and Bowie finally made their appearance.  
Gwilym jumped to Joe, but luckily Brian was there to stop him, Bowie grabbing the student that was trying to run with his inhumanely strong arm.  
"Dove, dove, baby--" the older vampire tried to calm him down, "Shh, Gwilym, look at me..."  
Gwilym felt almost like he couldn't think, mind clouded by hunger. He looked up at Brian, and instead of hunger for blood, he felt the sensual hunger he always associated with his sire.  
"Brian" he moaned out, eyes half closed as he rubbed himself on his thigh, "fuck me, please, please" he choked out, whimpering like crazy. "I don't know-- don't know what's happening-"  
"Shht, baby, it's okay. Your body is trying to run through all the new feelings, all the ne sensations. You're in overload, I promise it ends soon--"  
As he rubbed himself on Brian, he felt the desire die down, slowly. He felt his fangs come back in their place, and his tired muscles began to shake.  
"You've done so well" Brian whispered in his ear, keeping him flush against his body as he began sobbing.  
"May," suddenly Bowie growled from behind them, "can I drink this one?"  
They both whipped their heads. Bowie's pupils were blown by lust, teeth inching closer to the poor student's neck; Joe was trembling and crying, one hand on his mouth keeping him from crying out.  
"NO!" Gwilym shouted, running to them, forcibly removing Bowie's face from the boy's neck, "he's not food."  
"He must come with us" Brian said, and Joe's eyes widened. Always under the menace of Bowie, he was allowed to talk, the hand covering his mouth taken away.  
"Please" he started quietly sobbing, hands joined as if in prayer as he fell to his knees, "please, p-professor Lee... I won't say anything about this to anyone, I won't, I won't!" But in his eyes they could see he didn't believe freedom was his anymore either.  
Gwilym couldn't bare to look at Joe anymore. He looked so pitiful, so hopeless... he looked away, his eyes shut tight. "Joe... I'm so sorry."  
The redhead sobbed, falling against the ground as he admitted defeat.  
The raw power of his sadness was getting to the young vampire who whimpered: "Brian, please... I want to go now." Brian nodded and kissed his sired's temple, helping Joe stand.  
"Come on, son. It's not that bad I promise." He tried to reassure the student, but nothing would make him stop crying. All four of them went into the car, Bowie having to sit up front so he wouldn't make a snack of poor Joe.  
Joe cowered away from his professor, shaking and sniveling in fear.  
"How could you do that?" He whispered.  
Gwilym still couldn't look at him, and for some reason, no answer filled his throat.  
Brian simply said: "He didn't have a choice.. If he had one, I'm sure Gwilym would have chosen to not have to take a human life."  
Only raw guilt was running in Brian's blood. It was all his fault - anything he did just made Gwilym's life worse. He looked at Gwilym, sitting beside Bowie that was driving... The poor newborn vampire was shivering and from the way his shoulders moved, he was sobbing.  
Joe was frozen in his seat, hands fidgeting.  
"Can I please call my mom" he said, his voice the most innocent whimper, "before you... You..."  
"You're not going to die" Bowie bluntly said.  
Silence fell again in the car, and the night sounds were the only thing filling it during the whole ride. Owls and stray dogs howling.  
As they approached May's villa, a wolf peeked out of the woods and began to run next to the car. Joe would've jumped if he hadn't been so shocked already.  
But it was a nice, big white wolf with kind eyes, and Gwilym, even if he had never seen it before, could tell it was Roger. The beast followed them to the gate, which opened quickly to let them park.  
They got out, Joe held firmly between them, and looked - the two younger with some disbelief - as the wolf started to tremble and reduce in size. His fangs came back in, his fur disappeared. The claws lingered for a second more, but soon enough Roger was standing in front of them, worried.  
"Who's the human?"  
"A student of mine. Recognized me." Gwilym said sharply, "he'll stay with us."  
Rami peeked out of the door. "Dr May! Finally." He sauntered forwards, looking at Gwilym with apprehension.  
"All good, Lee?"  
Gwilym just looked at his friend who saw the puffy tear stained cheeks he was sporting. Rami frowned and looked to Brian who looked beyond guilt ridden. He just nodded and stepped back.  
"I see" is all he said. His eyes shifted to the new face in thr group and raised a brow. His cheeks were dusting pink, but no one could tell in the dark. "Oh... hello" he said, remaining professional. Brian had the servant take hold of the young man.  
"Rami, this is Joe. Can you and the rest please take care of him. I need to have a moment alone with Gwilym."  
He nodded, taking Joe's hand and motioning for the rest of the group to follow him. Brian stood by his lover as he stared off into the distance silently.  
"You're hurting again" is all he said, hating to see Gwilym this way.  
Gwilym looked down, saying nothing.  
"Hey, honey..." Brian whispered, hand reaching for his shoulder. Gwilym leaned into the touch, tears flowing back out of his blue, scared eyes.  
"I thought it would be..." The new vampire began, but his voice caught in his throat. Brian felt through their bond his feelings anyway; /I thought it would be easy, it would be nice/. He couldn't resist anymore, and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight, the only way he had to make him forget, for a second.  
The first thing he noticed was Gwilym's heart, dead silent. And his lover not puffing sweet breath anymore on his shoulder. He was a vampire, properly dead, corrupted - and all, all because of him.  
"I love you" suddenly Gwilym sobbed out, hands clawing at his back as he buried his face in Brian's chest. "But never have me do that again, please!"  
"Never, never" the older chanted, slowly tugging him. "Come on, come here. Let me put you in bed, you'll be fine, I'm here for you."  
Brian's own heart ached, but he couldn't tell his lover the turmoil in his mind yet. Gwilym had already too much on his plate. He needed to sleep it off.  
The two slowly slided in the house. They passed through the great library, where Lucy had fallen asleep on a couch. One of the following rooms were open and soft snoring came from inside. They saw Roger and Ben cuddling together on a little couch, and heard soft talking from the kitchens - probably Joe and Rami.  
Brian took Gwilym's jacket off, throwing it on the floor in front of their room, and began to help his lover undress, sweet and careful.  
He didn't bother to kiss his lover's skin below his face. It wasn't the time and he didn't want him to feel pressured. Once he was undressed, Brian followed suit and Gwilym just stared at him, eyes tired and empty from his sadness. It was something Brian expected. They laid in bed finally, the young professor curled up to his vampire lover. It seemed so hauntingly quiet to him now, to fall asleep without a heartbeat. But with Brian tracing shapes on his back and humming to him, he managed to fall into his very first sleep as a creature of the night, mumbling an 'I love you' to his keeper.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, happy Christmas eve! And if you don't celebrate, we hope you have a nice holiday season anyway you do, anywhere you do, with anyone you do!

The next evening, Gwilym awoke with a soft moan.  
His blue eyes opened to spot an empty bed next to him. He let out a gentle huff with a whining pout, something he had never done before when he saw Brian was gone. As a matter of fact his usual groggy nature was replaced with a burst of energy and... well a pretty intense hard on.  
He hadn't felt quite this peppy or horny since high school. He bit his lip, his sudden shy nature now bring replaced with only what he could describe was the ghost of Marilyn Monroe taking over his body. God, what was wrong with him?  
He sat up in bed and stretched and giggled before damn near skipping over to his lover's wardrobe.  
What was he going to wear today? He puckered his lips in thought when he found one of Brian's old sweaters from the 70s. 'Cute!' His mind chirped as he plucked it off the rack. Maybe Brian would say the same.  
Brian came out of the shower, which honestly Gwilym hadn't heard go off, hair dripping wet and clad only in a towel. The young vampire thought he was going to die again, for a moment - his sire looked so beautiful, skin shining and a healthy shine in his eyes too.  
Gwilym was only wearing that sweater and his underwear, and looked like an absolute treat.  
"Everything alright, dove?" Brian asked, a gentle smile on his lips. Gwilym gazed at him through his eyelashes, slowly approaching him.  
"Yes, daddy" he breathed out. He placed his hands on Brian's shoulders and spun him, making him walk backwards until his knees hit the bed. Brian fell on it with a little shout, and Gwil was quick to jump up to straddle him.  
"I woke up needing you and you were gone" he pouted.  
"Sorry, dove--" Brian tried, mind racing. He knew about post hunt lust, but never had heard of it being so strong. Gwilym placed a hand on his mouth.  
"Shh, daddy, let me play" he cooed. "Do you like this sweater?"  
"It's mine, isn't it?" Brian said when his lover removed his hand from his mouth. Gwilym nodded cheekily. "You look very cute" Brian admitted.  
He smiled wider, hiding his face slightly with the sweater paw he had. "Thank you, daddy." He said in a sweet tone before bending down and whispering "you look very cute too. All wet underneath me."  
He lightly kissed his lover, his lips disappearing as quickly as they had appeared. Brian let out a small moan, placing his hand on the small of Gwil's back.  
"I appreciate it darling" he said between kisses "and I know very much that you want daddy's attention".  
He whined and ground into the doctor hungrily.  
"I don't want your attention, daddy, I need it." He hissed at the relief grinding brought him, "come on, just a little bit of fun for your favorite little boy?"  
He placed the bottom of the sweater in his teeth and lifted it to show his lean chest and throbbing bulge in his underwear. Brian looked to his big blue eyes, pupils blown wide in lust and love for his superior.  
"Who are you and what did you do to Gwilym!" Brian laughed softly out. He ran a hand over his lover's bulge, enjoying the soft sound he let out. Gwilym was quietly rocking on Brian's hardening cock, teeth keeping the sweater between them, trying to moan without letting it go.  
"Needy boy" Brian said, hands cupping his ass, "come here" and he flipped them, throwing Gwilym on the mattress. Now, with Brian over him, those wet curls were dripping water all over Gwilym, but he couldn't care less. He shivered when Brian kissed his stomach, climbing until his lips brushed against the hard nipple.  
"Oh, daddy, you're amazing" Gwilym breathed out, hips grinding upwards.  
Brian smirked and kissed him between his pecs, before climbing up to kiss him on his lips, finally.  
But Gwilym had other plans - he managed to take hold of Brian's hands and somehow flip them again, Brian again under him.  
"Daddy will submit, today." He said, voice dripping honey.  
Brian cocked a brow at his little vampire. "Oh? He will? I wish someone would have told me this."  
Gwilym giggled, his fangs showing very clearly to his lover. He shifted under the dark haired young man.  
"What makes you think I'm going to submit to you, Gwilym?"  
The young man pouted in thought. "Well, for starters. I'm strong enough to hold you down now." He giggled playfully, "And I seem to recall the fact that you really really like having your cock sucked," he ground his ass against the doctor's growing hard on, "what a shame would it be daddy, for me to suck your cock and just leave you here all tied up so close to cumming. You wouldn't even get to see me ride you." He got close to his face, "You don't want me to have to be mean to you like that, do you daddy?"  
"Fuck- Gwilym-- no, I don't want you to be mean, baby boy, I really don't."  
Gwilym smiled happily. "Then be still while I look for something to tie you up with."  
The sentence made Brian gape, but he obeyed as Gwilym got up (not before having ground one last time on his groin). The young vampire looked through Brian's closet, and finally found a couple of nice silk ties. He pulled his underwear off, just the sweater covering him up now. Brian shivered with anticipation.  
"Here we go, daddy" Gwilym chirped. He had never felt so horny or so confident, and through their bond he could feel Brian was loving it. He tied his wrists to the headboard and bent to kiss him sweetly, before unwrapping the towel from his sire's waist.  
"Ah, Brian" he moaned, "big as always." He said with a flush.  
The older man looked away shyly from the compliment, but he didn't look away long in fear he would miss Gwilym's show he was about to put on for him. The sired's delicate hand reached forward and took the cock of his now submissive master, hand slowly moving up then down in a loose fist. Brian hissed and tried arching his hips but ooh, the younger was having none of that. He delved down, kissing and then biting his lover's hip ever so slightly. He gasped but the slight tinge of pain was quite delicious and he knew there would be a mark there tomorrow. Gwilym peered up at him, tilting his head as he just barely tightened his fist.  
"Daddy needs to learn his place. He's been on top for way way too long." He grinned and licked the bite mark, the tip of his tongue flicking lightly against his skin.  
"F-fuck" he moaned as he leaned his head back, "Gwilym, darling, please. Just tighten your fist up a little bit? For me? I need you..."  
"Depends" Gwil said, "will you be good?"  
He was having the time of his life - everything forgotten but this, Brian's skin against his, his muscles trembling.  
"Yes, yes" Brian choked out, hips as still as he could. Gwilym hummed and tightened his fist ever so slightly. Brian shamelessly moaned, bucking into the touch.  
"Bad daddy!" Gwilym immediately said, "I told you to be good!" He removed his hand, sitting on the bed, pouting.  
"I'm so sorry, dove, I'm sorry-- you're just too good; learn so fast, touch me so good..."  
Gwilym clicked his tongue and shook his head.  
"Now, daddy needs to beg properly. Tell me what he wants me to do. How he wants me to do it."  
His eyes closed as his hard cock laid agaisnt his stomach. It ached to be touched, to gain some sort of friction. But Brian was never good at begging, pride got in the way of a lot of it... he took a deep breath and looked to the younger. "My little pup, daddy wants you to touch his cock until he's a moaning squirming mess under him. He wants to feel those beautiful pink lips artounf his cock and hear you gag on him." A shudder coursed through him, "but mostly he just wants to feel your perfect tight ass bouncing on him until he's cumming nice and hard inside you. Please love, please for me. Daddy will be good." He bit his lip and saw the grin that overcame Gwilym. It was damn near catlike...  
The young vampire couldn't resist, mouth fluttering open on Brian's cock. He could feel his master's thighs tremble with the effort of not bucking up into his mouth. He took his sweet time, first giving the tip a nice couple of sucks, then licking with a flat tongue under his cock, following the sensitive veins. He felt more than heard Brian's moans through their bond, and it was the most sensual thing he had ever felt. He climbed back to the cockhead, taking it in his mouth. His hand was wrapped around the base, the other fondling Brian's balls ever so gently. He took a little more of his lover in his mouth, slowly, trying to take in as much as he could.  
Calling Brian 'daddy' while having him sprawled under him was truly an aphrodisiac. He hummed around Brian's cock, and was not expecting to hear his master moan so loud.  
Blue eyes shot up to see his master's face and god, Gwilym would have loved to have a camera right then. The man who usually looked so intimidating when holding oh so tightly to his lover now had his eyes closed tight, mouth open so he could moan and his beautiful silver ringlets draping down his back.  
He could only moan back around his cock, taking a little bit more of him as he very gently tugged at his balls. The shiver that coursed through the older man was intense, he swore his lover could have felt it. Gwilym just smiled and moved his head up and down a couple of more times before pulling away, licking his lips clean. "Daaaddyyyy~" he said as he crawled on top of his lover, "Guess what?" He asked as he rubbed his ass against his spit slick cock. Brian couldn't help but whine  
"W-what is it my little d-dove?"  
Gwilym didn't say anything, just turning around, still grinding on Brian's cock. He sucked quickly on his fingers and tapped at his entrance, making sure Brian could see.  
"Oh, fuck" the older man groaned, and Gwilym could hear him tug at the ties keeping him in his place. He smirked to himself as he kept sliding one finger in and out of him, trying to find a rhytm. His free hand rested on Brian's thigh, so close yet so far from where Brian wanted it.  
He kept it up until he felt ready for another digit, which he gently pushed in. From the moan that elicited from Brian, the older vampire was enjoying this very, very much.  
"You like this a lot, don't you, daddy?" He asked, his voice breathless from his own pleasure. Brian quickly nodded.  
"God, you know I do, my love." His sired let out a moan, fucking himself onto his fingers as he panted.  
"Does it remind you of our little fun in the bathtub? When I tried to fight you back?" He placed open mouthed kisses on his chest and neck, groaning, "Now look at me." He slide another finger into himself, gasping and moaning desperately.  
"F-fuck Brian, do you think I'm ready for you?"  
"Yes, please, baby, please" Brian blabbered, this time his hips bucking up. But Gwilym couldn't scold him anymore. He just took Brian's cock in his grasp and guided the tip to his opening, moaning loudly. It slid right inside him, a perfect fit. He whimpered and wiggled his ass a little, getting himself used to the feeling. When he felt ready, he lifted himself up a little, before sitting back down on Brian's throbbing cock.  
"Baby boy, fuck--" Brian groaned, thrusting inside him. "Just like I imagined you- tight and lovely, boy, I adore you..."  
Gwilym grinned and slowly started bouncing up and down Brian's cock, trying to find his soft spot. His hands tangled in Brian's curls, pulling them like he loved.  
Moans dripped from Brian's lips as he tugged his hair. He was sure at this point they could be heard downstairs, but fuck, he didn't care. All that mattered was him and his soulmate. He panted, almost tugging away to give Gwil the signal to pull harder. He did as he was told, moving his hips much faster than before, face twisted in pleasure. In seconds however, his face would be hidden in Brian's chest as he adjusted his hips just right, so that he hit his spot. His jaw dropped, an almost scream like moan ripling from his chest as he leaned forward.  
"F-fuck, daddy! I love you so much!" He whined.  
"I love you too, I love you, baby boy" Brian answered, his orgasm painfully close. Gwilym whimpered and whimpered against his neck, his perfectly round ass bouncing on him like he was born for it.  
Gwilym was so close, and suddenly he couldn't keep it up anymore. He gave one last thrust and finally came, spilling untouched on Brian's chest and on his own. As he came, he unvolountarly clenched around Brian, driving him wild, closer to his release too.  
"C'mon, daddy, cum for me, cum in me, tell me I've been good..." Gwilym said, still raising and falling on his cock, helping him reach his orgasm.  
Brian wanted to break the ties holding him back and make his lover kiss him deeply. But instead he settled for thrusting up into him as fast as he could, panting all the while.  
"You've been such a good boy Gwilym. You t-teased your daddy so g-good today." He seethed and moaned louder and louder until finally he came deep inside the young vampire with a cry of pleasure. His blue eyes closed, moaning as he kept bouncing then slowly taking his master out of his spent hole. The both of them laid on each others afterglow, their entire bodies shaking as they sat in silence. Gwilym looked up, licking his now dry lips as he whispered "A-are you alright?"  
Brian nodded quickly. He was more than alright, he was borderline ecstatic.  
He chuckled at the pleasured look on Brian's face before leaning up and untying his hands "There you go daddy" he aaid gently, rubbing his wrists in case of any discomfort.  
Brian, as soon as he was freed, pulled Gwilym close to his body. "Fucking hell, Gwilym" he laughed, "I'm having you do that more often. I felt so frustrated - just wanted to dig my hands in your body. Made it all better."  
Gwilym smiled, his sex drive dying down and his usual shyness climbing back. He kissed Brian, and was about to say something when the door slammed open.  
Roger looked properly scarred for life. Gwilym yelped and managed to cover them up with the bedsheets as Brian tried to blabber something.  
The bearded man was trying not to say anything, but suddenly Rogerina peeked out from behind him.  
"They were fucking, David!" She shouted down the stairs, as Roger kept completely still.  
"Ben, you owe me twenty bucks!" The vampire said downstairs. Ben cursed.  
"Well-- when you wanna come down-" Roger stuttered, slamming the door closed.  
Brian broke out in a hearty, happy laugh.  
Gwilym hid his face back in Brian's chest, his own laugh getting the best of him as he covered his mouth. Brian tapped his lovers behind lightly.  
"I think we need to grab a quick shower and hurry downstairs. We have one little matter to take care of." The sired sighed, remembering his ex-student downstairs.  
"Right. And we still have to wait for Freddie..."  
They both stood and quickly got ready. Once they bounded down the stairs everyone began clapping to make a joke out of the whole situation. Brian couldn't help the embarrassed smile, holding up a hand and saying.  
"Yes, yes, I know. We're just that good, aren't we?" Roger faked being sick and booed. "I DEMAND A REFUND, YOU PERVERTS!"  
"Not my fault if you didn't knock!" Brian answered. Gwilym was hiding his face in his hands.  
"Ooh, don't play coy!" David said, "we heard you-" he cleared his throat, "/Daddy-!/" He said, closing his eyes and faking fainting. Gwilym could tell everyone was laughing with him and not at him, and just whimpered in shame, secretly having so much fun.  
"On to serious matters, creatures" Rami said, hands on his hips. "Freddie is about to come and bring hell with him, and Joe is fucking scarred for life."  
"He should've knocked too" David mumbled, making Rogerina snicker.  
"No time for jokes, Bowie" Rami said, his sharp voice making everyone stand a little straighter. "He's twenty and he just saw his professor kill a man. I think you all gotta work to make him not have ptsd until the end of his days."  
Gwilym looked at Brian. It was obvious Gwilym should be one of the ones to talk to him, Brian as well since he seemed the most serious yet gentle of the bunch, perhaps Deaky since he seemed to have the most experience... his mind reeled as he sighed.  
"Brian, John, Rami. Please come with me." They did as they were told and walked into the kitchen, still empty of servants.  
Joe had his head on the counter, rolling a tomato back and forth as he stared into space with blank eyes. It hurt Gwilym to see the bright eyed boy so void of life. He cleared his throat.  
"Joe?"  
His big brown eyes looked up then grew wide.  
"W-what? I mean..yes?"  
The poor thing was obviously still terrified of him. He held up his hands and showed he was no threat.  
"It's ok, Joe, I'm not here to hurt you. No one is. I just want to talk to you and put you at ease ok? I wont get near you if you dont want me to."  
Joe nodded firmly, grabbing a handful of garlic.  
"Yeah, ok good! After last night im not trusting anyone but Rami!"  
Brian couldn't help but snort at him picking up the garlic making Deaky elbow him in the side.  
Seeing the garlic wasn't doing anything, Joe let it down. He looked terrified.  
Gwilym sat down next to him and looked at him straight in the eyes. Bad move, because Joe just shifted his chair back a couple of feet.  
"I'm sorry," Gwilym said, looking at his feet. "You shouldn't have seen that, yesterday. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry, Joe. I wish I could delete those memories from your mind."  
"Yeah, I wish it too!" The poor boy shouted suddenly. Gwilym tensed. "One time I go out partying, and I'm almost fucking murdered by my english professor, who's a fucking bloody vampire!"  
Joe was full on crying, now. Rami rushed to him, placing his hands on his shoulders.  
"Good job" he bitterly said to the vampires. Deaky sighed and turned to get out, silent. Brian approached his lover, caressing his hair to reassure him. That seemed to calm Joe down - seeing such a normal, soft gesture of domestic love.  
Gwilym tried again to explain his whole situation, and this time Joe listened silently, gripping Rami's arms but keeping still. He nodded every now and then, eyes widening at the most surprising details.  
Gwilym was almost done, when a scream came from upstairs. They all whipped their heads at Lucy swooping in the kitchens, face red and happy.  
"He's here! Him and Jim!" She yelled, running back up. Brian put a hand on his mouth, following quick, and soon they were out of the kitchens, running towards the front door, where Roger's pack was.  
Gwilym saw a dark figure in a black wide brimmed hat, black cape and head dipped down. Next to him stood an older man, trying to keep up with the figure as he held his hand. The figure would constantly look to the side, whisper to his lover if he was ok. The energy around the mansion was buzzing, especially with Roger's pack barking and yipping like a bunch of puppies that missed their master. Freddie made it to the door, knocking on it every gently and saying in his usual voice,  
"Daddy's home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter! After this, we will go on with as many one shots as our muse wants! 💗

"Daddy's home."

The pack howled in excitement and everyone cheered. Brian and Roger grabbed their friend in a hug while Deaky stood away on the corner, not sure if he should engage.  
Freddie saw the youngest of the group and pulled away from the other two to stare at his sired.  
"Deaky. Don't tell me I came all this way for you to get cold feet. Get your ass over here, on the double!" He motioned him over with a welcoming smile.  
Deaky, stern, cold Deaky, practically ran to Freddie and buried his face in his chest, powerful sobs wracking him. Freddie's smile turned to a sad one, as he wrapped his arms around Deaky in a protective hug.   
"I'm so sorry, little one" he said, "Deaky, Deaky, I'm so sorry." The sired pulled up, revealing two puffy eyes but a grin so bright it made everyone smile too.  
"It's okay. It's okay. I'm- you're here now." He said, tapping his shoulders as if he was really convincing himself that yes, Freddie was there.  
"And here he is! The wonderful boy!" Freddie cheered, looking at Gwilym with a kind, soft smile. "Hello. Sorry our first meeting was a bit crazy!"  
Gwilym shrugged, shaking Freddie's hand.  
Jim leant forward to whisper something. Freddie had the kindest eyes, when he looked at him. He grabbed his hand and nodded.  
"Bri, old tart, Jim is a bit hungry. Got anything ready?"  
Brian motioned him to Lucy, who happily greeted him and ushered in the dining room. Freddie looked like he wanted to follow, like he couldn't bear one moment apart from his partner, but then he saw Roger's pack and smiled fondly.  
"Rog, what a nice collection of pups you've got! Who's your beta?"  
Rogerina stepped forward, proudly shaking Freddie's hand.  
"I am! And I-- I'm very grateful to you. You helped me a lot." She said, "like when I had to come out to my pack."  
Freddie patted her head, in his eyes something it couldn't be described as anything but pride and recognition, the look one shared with another just like them, knowing what they had been through.  
He tipped her head up and said: "I'm proud to be the one to help you through that, my dear."  
She smiled wide, tears welling in her eyes.  
"You're amazing sir, an inspiration."  
He smiled, too. "I'm just a musical prostitute my dear."   
Everyone chattered and giggled at the saying as Freddie took off his hat and cape.  
"There's so many of you to meet, and I'm only one man" he laughed slightly as Rami approached him, bowing.  
"I can take your hat and cape Mr Mercury. it would be an honor." Freddie placed a hand over his heart amd looked to Brian.  
"Is everyone who lives here a well trained delicious little thing? Nothing like you when I left, are they?" He handed the garments to the sevant who couldn't help but laugh with everyone else, especially Gwilym. Freddie clapped twice.  
"Alright! I suppose it's time we get down to brass tacks, isn't that right Deaky?" He looked to his sired that was practically clinging to him. He nodded quickly. Gwilym had to admit, the two of them were adorably close, but when he thought it, he felt Brian's hand snake around his waist. Freddie took a deep breath.  
"I know Paul Prenter is on his way. Jim cannot be here when he is, I won't allow it. I only brought him here because I wanted to let him know where I was... I couldn't leave him alone."  
Brian nodded. "We can have someone of Roger's pack bring him to the closest city and keep him there until we're done here... One way or another."  
A shiver ran up Gwilym's back. The thought someone could not make it out alive...  
"I can go" Ben said, "I'm the strongest of this mess of a pack." Roger rolled his eyes.  
Freddie nodded, and Ben disappeared in the kitchen.  
"Who is he? He seems, erm, scared" Freddie asked, pointing at Joe. They had frankly forgotten about him; he was still scared, but seeing Freddie fucking Mercury with his own eyes was almost giving him a stroke here and there.  
"It's... A long story" Gwil said. Brian squeezed his hip in comfort, and he leaned back against him.  
"Aren't you a precious couple..." Freddie chirped, his unbridled smile shining through, not covering his teeth, filled with joy.  
"Not to be a party pooper" Deaky said, "but we should get ready."  
Freddie sighed, booping his sired's nose. "Always the serious one, you were."  
"If I wasn't we would have gotten jack all done.  
Freddie snickered and ruffled his hair.  
"Fuck off. But he is right, we need to prepare."  
It was so suddenly that Gwilym felt the reunion turn into a war table meeting. There were wolves running back and forth, vampires crashing about trying to find their places.  
He almost felt lost. His sire walked around with his old friend, listening to him as he told him what to do and where to go.  
Gwilym ran up to him, tugging on his sleeve.  
"Brian? Darling?" He turned and looked to him. "Where do you need me?" He asked, trying to put on a brave face.  
Brian looked to Freddie who could tell the youngling was worried, and that his sired shared the same sentiments.  
"By my side" Brian answered after a moment of thought. "That's the best place you can be. I fear you'd get lost in the house, and I don't want you on the frontlines."  
Gwilym nodded, and Brian just leaned to peck at his lips. The two held each other tight, for a second forgetting the whole world.  
Deaky took off his sweater, his silver gun in his belt already.  
"I'm not leaving Freddie" he said, voice harsh and sure. Freddie just put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I don't want you to." He reassured him.  
"You two should stay here. Hidden." Brian said.  
Roger suddenly came about, bringing news of the others. "Ben is bringing Jim and your servants to the city as we speak - and that student too. By the by, I know it's probably not the moment, but Rami and that student have been looking in each other's eyes all day." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"And my pack is ready - they're hungry for some bad Prenter meat."  
Freddie looked at his ex bandmates and now, simply his best friends. "I'll never be grateful enough to you three. Come here, you aging Queens!" He said, hugging the three of them tightly.  
Gwilym was happy to stand aside as the four men just grabbed each other like their life depended on it.  
Gwilym felt Brian's rush of emotions. The bittersweet happiness of his best friends arrival but the fact that at any second he really could be lost. Any of them could be.  
Gwilym felt tears he didn't even know were coming down his lover's own face cascade down his as Brian pulled away from the hug, sniffling.  
"Y-you need to hide" he reminded Deaky and Freddie. Freddie nodded, taking his sired's arm and hurrying off somewhere in the house. Rogerina soon rushed over, obvious fear in her eyes.   
"He's here..." is all she had to say. Brian took Gwilyms hand and whispered again: "Keep yourself close to me."  
As there was three languid knocks on the front door.

"Little pig, little pig let me in" cooed Prenter. His voice made Gwilym shudder in ways he never thought he could in the worst way possible.  
Rogerina growled quietly, her claws coming out just as Brian's fangs did. Gwilym felt his own lip split as fear and anger made his own come out.  
Gwilym checked quickly the other doors of the room - tightly closed with silver chains. Brian took a step forward, then another, and opened the door.  
Prenter was there, half wolf, half human in aspect, his pack behind him.  
"Hello, little vampire" he said.  
"It's useless for you being here." Brian said. The tension in the air was so thick, it could have been cut with a knife.  
"Is it? Because I smell a certain sharp-toothed man..." He laughed at his own joke, and Rogerina growled louder.  
"You brought little pups to play?" Prenter laughed, "you should have told me it was kindergarden meeting. Pity I'll have to rip her throat."  
"Let's see who rips whose throat" a voice said from outside.  
Bowie was standing there, shapeshifted again, now clad in black and white, blond hair tightly greased back, a cigarette between his lips. "I've been told I'm quite breathtaking. In many ways. Maybe you want to experience the bloodiest one, you scum."  
Gwilym had never thought Bowie could look so angry, but here he was.  
Prenter's pack was yipping and yelping, almost drawing back as the blond man approached the werewolf.   
"I brought company" Bowie smiled, his teeth shining, and he clapped twice.  
A loud howl came from the woods - and this wasn't Roger. It was a much bigger, huge black wolf, eyes slanted and almost a grin on his face.  
"Page wanted to play."  
Prenter tossed his head back in a cold laugh. He wiped away a fake tear as he spoke.  
"Oh please! You really think some washed up guitarist mutt is going to make me run off with my tail between me legs?" Bowie smiled wide.  
"Well, if I showed off all my tricks of the trade, that wouldn't be fun, would it? Besides, I think you'd be surprised what this big old beauty can do." He scratched the head of the wolf who just bared his teeth and hunched down, ready to strike. Prenter sneered.  
"I've seen better looking pups at the kennel..." before turning to look back to Brian. "Listen," he said, his voice obviously feigning sweetness "if you just give me Freddie and that little bitch of a sire he has. This can all be over. I won't have to paint these beautiful walls red with mutt blood, and I- ...hello.". Prenter's eyes drifted to Gwilym who was bleeding from his lip now. "I won't have to kill this precious little thing you have here." He sized the young man up, Brian's breathing heavy with rage. "Tell you what, May. Just give me him and you can get your little band back together."  
Brian growled loudly.  
"In. Your. Dreams."  
The wolf looked to the ailver haired man and finally understood, a huge shit eating grin on his face.  
"You've got to be joking. That can't be your sired."  
"I am" Gwil found courage to say, "I'm Brian's. And you should back out of here if you wish to see tomorrow's morning."  
Brian looked at him with pure love in his eyes, reaching for his hand.  
"Oh, come on, young thing" Prenter said, his voice making Gwilym shiver, "whatever he gives you, I give it better. You're one hell of a babe, you know?"  
Gwilym felt just like he had when killing his first victim - helpless to this man's horrible, horrible words. He bared his fangs.  
"No?" Prenter said, eyes darkening with rage, "guess I'll have to take you without your consent."  
That was what made Brian snap, and made him bolt for the werewolves. In seconds, the garden in front of the house filled with werewolves and vampires going for each other's throats. Gwilym saw Bowie twisting a wolf's neck with a sharp crack, without any trouble, graceful as a dancer. Brian and Prenter were circling each other, angrily.  
The wolf growled and bore his fangs to the vampire. "Might as well give it up, old man. You're just sacrificing a bunch of wasted space." He leapt towards him but Brian narrowly missed. Gwilym felt the fear and anger in his bond, his own coming to fruition. He knew Brian told him to stay put...  
The thought was cut short when one of the wolves attacked May from the side, pinning him down and teeth bared down on his only his arm.  
It was as if everything went in slow motion. Gwilym's feet, once heavy with fear, now light as a feather as he sprinted towards his sire. There was nothing but intense primal anger raging through him at this point and he frankly didn't give a shit who told him where to stay.  
In seconds he ripped the beast's muzzle off of his arm and tossed it to the side like it barely weighed a pound.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled before he looked to Brian who was holding his slowly healing arm. He panted.  
"Gwilym! You can't handle being in the middle like this, get back!". Before he finished the sentence he felt a clawed hand grip into his hair and scalp.  
"Gotcha!" sang Prenter. Gwilym yelled out in pain, clawing at the hand that as on his head as he felt his anger slowly dissipate into fear.  
"Where's Freddie, little sired? I know you know. You share everything with that old coot, dont you?"  
Gwilym merely spit in his face.  
"Rot in hell, you sick fuck."  
Brian was trembling with the effort of not jumping on Prenter, the only thing keeping him still was the fact that if he moved, that bastard would sink his claws in Gwilym's throat.  
Prenter's mouth was just next to Gwilym's ear, whispering. "Come on, little thing. Tell me and I'll let Brian go. I'll have Brian live. You want that, don't you? Then tell me..."  
Gwilym shut his eyes, shaking his head. He didn't wanna hear, didn't wanna feel Prenter's breath smelling of rotten meat in his face. He didn't want those hands in his hair.  
Brian was frozen in horror - around them the fight was not evolving in favour of Prenter's pack - Page was scaring them off, howling and growling like a damned soul. But Prenter had his hands on Gwilym, and would kill him, given the chance.  
"Let him go" Brian found himself pleading, "let. Him. Go."  
"Brian, don't tell him!" Gwilym shouted, but Prenter closed a hand on his mouth.  
"Shhhh, sired. Haven't they told you, it's rude to order around one's sire."  
It was a dead end. But suddenly, as a godsend, they heard a soft whistling at the door. They all whipped their heads, and Freddie was there, eyes wide and scared.  
"Let them go" he said, "you don't want them." He hadn't been able to stay safely inside, the guilt too much. Behind him, Roger was trying to keep him inside, apparently to no avail.  
The wolf smiled wide, keeping his hold on Gwilym as he turned. "On the contrary, I think I found one of them I actually like."  
Freddie began stepping forwards.  
"Paul, he's young, he barely knows a damn thing about this world. You don't want him."  
Prented rolled his eyes and kept his hold on the young vampire.  
"Then what better way to teach him than to take him while he's fresh." Brian looked towards Freddie, hoping to god his friend would do something, anything, to save Gwilym. The poor thing looked so pitiful and heartbroken. Like it could be the end. He felt it... he was saying his goodbyes, begging any god out there for forgiveness for anything he did wrong in his life in hopes of a better chance at whatever heaven was. The older vampire clutched his still healing arm, tears cascading as he watched his old friend stand in front of the big bad wolf.  
"Look at him" he began "he's weak. You tried to brainwash him or take him in, he's just going to buckle under the pressure and die. It would be a waste to worry about him."  
Gwilym knew that he was feeding him lines to get the wolf to let him go, but he still couldn't help but feel a pang in his chest. Prenter stared at Freddie then down to the young vampire.  
"You're right." He started, letting Gwilym's hair loose ever so slightly. As soon as he ley him loose, he tightened his grip. "Might as well kill him now then."  
He went to bite the boy, everyone yelling at him to stop, Freddie leaping forward, but nothing caught the attention as much as a gun shot that grazed Prenter's arm. He released Gwilym eith a yelp, grabbing his now sizzling flesh as he looked up with wide eyes.  
There stood John Deacon, face deadpan as usual, holding his gun towards the wolf.  
"That was a warning shot!" He said, voice unwavering as he cocked the weapon, "The next shot will be aimed right at your fucking head."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> The new year has come, and it's time for the last chapter.  
> Me and Brittany would've never expected y'all to like this as much as you did, the response was absolutely mindblowing!  
> We remind you we'll be Writing One Shots set in this universe - if you have ideas hit us up on Tumblr (@brianmayplease and @lennonwhipped) !

He walked forward, stepping right before Freddie.  
His eyes burned with the most intense fury.  
Brian had scrambled to hold Gwilym in his arms, keeping him close and half dragging him, half walking until they were closer to the door. In the silence, Bowie just cracked a wolf's neck, the sound so menacing, before walking over to the other side of the road with Page, right before the gate.  
Prenter looked around - his pack dead, himself almost captive.  
He snickered, trying to play it cool, raising his hands. "C'mon now, Deacon. Really? Me, your old pal Paul... Don't you remember what great friends we were? Going out clubbing... That time you asked for a kiss...."  
Deaky's hand trembled, eyes puffy. Prenter was exposing him, right in front of his sire, but Freddie just touched his shoulders.  
"Deaky" he murmured, "I don't care."  
It was all it took to Deaky to steady up again.  
Prenter saw in his eyes he rage, burning, and the unbelievable sadness of almost thirty years without his sire.  
"I don't remember anything about you," the ex-bassist said, "I only remember how scared Freddie looked whenever you laid those hands on him."

 

And he pulled the trigger.

No one made a noise in shock, no one cried out in horror, all that was heard was the cold 'thump' of Prenter's body as it crumpled to the ground. Everyone's eyes were on John, his body was now shaking as little sobs wracked through him. He let out a scream of only what could be decades of anger, pain, and regret at the corpse in front of him. His throat was now raw but he kept going.  
"You took everything from me! You took who I was, you took my body, you took my friends, and you took my sire! All my suffering was from you! How does it fucking feel to have everything taken from you, while I'm finally fucking happy?"  
Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. Freddie could only kneel behind him and wrap his arms around him, singing a song in his ear to have him steady along and whispering reassurances.  
Gwilym was clinging to Brian, spots in his hair covered in blood from Prenter's claws, but they were soon healing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing, and from the tug in their bond, Brian couldn't either. His sire's arms kept themselves around his love as tight as they possibly could, almost scared that if they let go, he would once again almost lose him.  
Behind them, Roger was down right sobbing. The tears were a mix of happiness and despair.  
This was the day no one could forget. It was the day John Deacon finally gained his own freedom back.  
Rogerina came up too, sinking on her knees next to Roger, who hugged his beta close to him.  
"Freddie" John babbled between tears, holding onto his sire, "you must never leave again. I never want you to leave me again!"  
"I'm not going to, little one" Freddie whispered in his ear, eyes full of tears.  
"You won't have to go anywhere else" Brian softly said, still clinging onto Gwilym for dear life. "My house is big enough for all of us."

 

The rest of the night was spent huddled together in Brian's library, sitting together looking wide-eyed at the fire blaze in the fireplace, bandaging each other's wounds.  
"Brian" Gwil whispered when everyone else had fallen asleep, "I love you." He simply said.  
"I love you too, sweet dove" Brian murmured back, sinking his face in the crook of his lover's neck. They fell asleep too.

 

The creatures all slept through the day, and woke up at the cheerful sound of Rami banging his head on something, shouting an angry 'ouch', followed by Joe's stream of excuses. Ben tried to shush them, busy with Lucy in helping Jim inside the house, but the two were too loud.  
"What the everloving fucking fuck?" Roger groaned, waking up first. The air was filled with hope, and freedom.  
Everyone in the room slowly began to awake, nothing but yawning yet refreshed faces as far as the eye could see.  
Well, except for Roger, who was never a morning person.  
The feeling in the air of the mansion and all around was not as heavy as it had been knowing Prenter was around.. The pack seemed less tense, all of the vampires were more sociable.  
It just felt... right.  
Ben and Lucy walked into the room, Jim between the two of them and Rami and Joe side by side. Lucy looked to Ben as if to see if anyone was missing. Nobody. Everyone was there.  
He smiled wide, letting out a loud bark.  
"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE! IT'S A CELEBRATION IS IT NOT?!"  
Everyone groaned, making the pup laugh. Freddie rubbed his eyes, sitting up from the couch he was sleeping on with Deaky across from him.  
"God, Roger, teach that little pup some manners will you? He's beginning to act just like you."  
Roger stuck up his middle finger to his old friend. The singer smiled slightly before laying eyes on his lover. His smile widened and soon he was up and running to him.  
"Oh, my love, are you alright?"  
Jim just smiled and put his hand to his cheek.  
"Of course I'm alright." Freddie leaned into his warmth and looked up to Ben and Lucy.  
"I've got him you two. Ben, go shut Roger up for a while. Lucy. Darling, I think you should talk to darling Rogerina..."  
He pat her shoulder before resuming his care to his lover.  
Ben smiled wide at the sight of his Alpha, still fit as a fiddle. He grabbed him in a hug, sighing happily.  
"I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered when he noticed Gwilym and Brian still fast asleep. He snorted.  
"Ay! Gwilly!" He threw a throw pillow at his friend, "Up and at 'em, yeah?!"  
Gwilym yelped as he woke up, looking around, a bit lost. Brian soon waked up too, and the first thing he did was look at his lover. Gwilym's sleep tussled up hair was adorable, and he ran his hands through it.  
Ben, behind them, faking gagging, but Roger slapped him on his nape, making him yip and curl up to his side.  
"Brian, are you alright? That bite seemed deep..." Gwilym asked, ghosting with his hands over the bandaged wound.  
"It's okay, dove" Brian whispered back, taking a moment to just look in his lover's eyes.  
Behind them, Deaky waked up too, and Freddie dragged Jim to sit next to the floofy-haired bassist. ""Ello, Jim" sleepy John said, with a half jawn. Freddie was sitting between them, taking both of their hands in his own. It was a perfect picture of peace.  
Lucy was sitting on a chair, next to Rogerina, who had propped herself up on a table. Rami and Joe were nowhere to be seen, but from the kitchens came a loud bang and a shout, and suddenly everyone knew where they were.  
They all stood, as if in accord, silent for a moment.   
Let the moment sink in.  
And then Freddie clapped his hands.  
"Well, not to be a little superficial, but I daresay such an historic moment needs an historical party!" he laughed, not caring to hide his teeth; his true, unbridled smile peeking out.  
"Yeah" Bowie said. Everyone turned - they hadn't heard him since then. He was leaned against Page, still in his wolf shape, a hand in the guitarist's fur. "I love parties" he snickered, but in his eyes happiness, true happiness, shone bright too.  
Freddie stood at that. "Then its settled! Everyone! To the library!"  
Everyone stood and cheered, making their way to the room. Page, Bowie and Freddie lead the group while Roger, Ben, Brian and Gwil stayed back a little ways. They all looked at each other, knowing how happy each of them was. Ben sighed, patting Gwilym's shoulder.  
"So, Mr. Undead," he joked, "being a vampire everything you thought it would?"  
Gwilym couldn't help but legitimately smile and shake his head.  
"No. It's not, but I wouldn't change that for anything in the world." He took hold of Brian's hand and hugged his blonde friend with his other arm, patting his back. Ben looked at Brian with wide eyes, who just nodded and let the pup hug him back, tears brimming his eyes.  
"I'm glad, Lee. Very glad."  
Gwil pulled away from the hug and turned to his lover, a huge smile on his face as he pulled on his hand out the door towards the library  
"Now, I think you and I deserve to have a little dance together, don't you think?" Brian answered with a laugh.  
"Of course, darling. Anything you say."  
"Oh, please, no!" Roger yelped, "not another stupidly romantic dance!"  
But Rami had already sneaked to put the Beauty and The Beast vinyl, and Brian didn't give even Gwilym time to think before he took him in his stride and valtzed him across the room, laughing like a happy fool. Gwilym leaned to kiss him, feeling his heart, however still, soar.  
"Let's put some real music!" Rogerina yelled, turning on the volume on her portable bluetooth speakers, an Eminem track blasting out of it as she and Ben began to try (keyword, trying) to rap along, shouting so loud it overwhelmed the soft vinyl music. Roger had to sit down, overwhelmed by fits of laughter, and Bowie and Page at the very same time rolled their eyes.  
Joe was sitting in a corner, holding Rami's hand for dear life, while Rogerina went to grab Lucy and ground against her skirt, licking her lips suggestively. Freddie was encouranging her, while Jim looked at him like he had hung the stars, and Deaky just bopped along with his head to the heavy beat.  
The two vampires just stood there, and found themselves right where their first meeting had taken place. The velvet couch.  
Brian tugged Gwilym's hand and they fell on it with a happy 'oof', hands holding each other's for dear life.  
"This new life might be a little messy" Brian said, almost apologizing.  
Gwilym just shoom his head.  
"Even if it is. It's a family." He leaned his head on Brian's shoulder and watched everyone running around and having an amazing time. "I've only known all of them so such a short time but... this feels right. It feels like what my mother would have wanted for me."  
Brian just chuckled  
"She's proud of you, Gwilym. I know she is. You've made a life for yourself despite all you've been through."  
He looked down expecting tears but only seeing his lover smiling.  
"It feels good," he started, "to leave everything in the past. Only moving forward with eternity".  
The silver haired vampire tipped his chin up and planted a sweet chaste kiss to the younger's red lips, who hummed in delight.

 

"I love you, Brian May."  
"I love you, Gwilym Lee."

 

And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and @lennonwhipped (on Tumblr) had the wonderfully crazy idea of this Vampires au and man, is it addictive... I have no idea when this will end I'll just keep posting our work!


End file.
